


Lone Wolf

by Peggysousfan



Series: Lone Wolf: The 100 AU [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, And he's an ass, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bellarke, Bellarke Endgame, Clarke and Lexa were together in the past, Clarke could use a break, Clarke has a brother, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Experimentation, F/M, Grounder Clarke Griffin, I Don't Even Know, I don't really get trig so we'll just go with it, I'll give a warning ahead of time, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealous Bellamy, Jealous Clarke, Lincoln and Clarke are besties, Natkru, Nightbloods are very special, Past Torture, Past Violence, Possessive Bellamy, Slow Burn, Some references to that, Sort Of, adding tags as I go, basically some pretty bad stuff happened in the past, but yeah, held captive, made up clan, possessive clarke, prisoner, trying to figure it out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 47,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysousfan/pseuds/Peggysousfan
Summary: A blonde grounder makes her way into Skaikru territory. She's different, special, and on the run. Her own people wanting her head on a spike, and yet skaikru has no idea who she is. She has no where to go, no one left. What will happen when the people from the sky take in a stranger from the ground? A stranger who leaves death in every path she takes? How will Skaikru handle Wanheda?OrClarke is on the run and Skaikru takes her in not knowing anything about her. Trouble brews within the camp as her life starts to catch up with her.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Delinquents, Bellamy Blake & Nathan Miller, Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffen & OC character, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin
Series: Lone Wolf: The 100 AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840594
Comments: 76
Kudos: 175





	1. Stranger Danger

Bellamy is surveying camp, walking the grounds along the fence as the delinquents from the Ark continue to build. He listens to his advisor, Nathan Miller, as the discuss the wall, rationing of food, and winter preparations. They've been on the ground for 6 months and barley kept their camp going. At this point they're standing on one leg, the other foot slowly dropping for support. IN their time on the ground a small war starting brewing between the sky people and the grounders, people who have lived and adapted to the Earth. 

It took some time, and many small battles, deaths on both sides, before a semi stable peace treaty was made between them all. Skaikru was to be given a small portion of Trikru lands, seeing as that is where their ship had landed. But it was only with in 10 mile stretch on all sides. Sure it would be alright for the time being, but winter was approaching, leaving the animals to start hibernating. The hunting parties were coming back with less and less. However, they made due with what they had in the mean time and rationed their food enough to support and last through winter. 

Rations were doing well enough, as were supplies and so was the wall building. In the months they're lived her it has grown in strength and height, Its looked well. Miller comments on this before a scream comes from the woods, then a gunshot. Bellamy hears it too and they share a glance before running towards the gate.

Once there another scream echoes through the trees, followed by a string of words in another language. Confused, Bellamy has a guard open the gate. When he does familiar faces appear from a distance. Finn, Murphy, and Dax had went on a hunting trip together in search of big game. Instead of coming back with food, they come back with a person- a grounder. 

Though not like one they've ever seen before.

She spews more words in her language as she tries to fight off Finn and Murphy. She's stronger than she looks, which is surprising given her malnourished appearance. Her clothes aren't like that of a typical grounder, nor is her bright flashing blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. 

"What the hell is this?" Bellamy finally finds his voice in the surprising sudden chaos.

The grounder looks at him and the others freeze as they try to find an answer, which is just what she hoped for. Using their hesitation as an advantage, she headbutts Finn and kicks Murphy's shin. Hard. Both men groan and she makes a run for the trees. Dax lifts his gun and aims for her, but Bellamy smacks his hand before running after her. Something wasn't right about her. They needed answers.

"Hey!"

It took all but 5 seconds for him to almost loose sight of her, she was much faster than he anticipated even in her physical state. She moves with a grace on the ground that none from the sky could ever dream. Luckily for Bellamy some of the roots slowed her down enough for him to catch up. He's close, close enough to grab her wrist; and he does, but she's quick enough to pull away. However she trips in the process and nearly looses her footing. This was enough for Bellamy to get close enough and tackle her to the ground. He pins her down and she struggles, but he's stronger than her right now. They gaze at one another and he's taken back by her bright blue eyes. They're lighter up close. 

Both freeze at the sudden shift in air. 

"Bellamy!" Miller yells and quickly Bellamy gains his sense and heaves her to stand. She tosses around, kicking and grunting, but it was no use. She couldn't escape.

Bellamy hauls her to the gate, causing her to flinch, a small groan leaving her throat. He ignore it for the time being as Miller helps bring her to the drop ship. They enter and use a chain to close her wrist together. Finn, Murphy, and Dax follow to see the girl they helped bring into camp. She's standing and pulling at the chains, her glare deadlier than they would have liked.

"So, you kidnapped a grounder. Mind telling me why the hell you thought that was a good idea?" Bellamy asks standing in front of the others. After a few seconds of glaring, Finn speaks.

"We didn't mean it like that, we found her. She was laying on the ground, by herself, and she looked hurt. We-" Murphy clears his throat interrupting, "I... tried to help her. But she attacked. Dax shot at her when she did. I think she moved fast enough away to dodge it though. But then Murphy tackled her and we brought her here."

"Right... You're sure she was alone?" Bellamy stands in front of her, arms crossed, as he tries to study the woman in front of him. 

She's young; but not too young. She couldn't be too much older than Octavia.

"Positive." Finn nods in confidence. 

Bellamy sighs and looks over at her, eyeing the black spot on her side. His eyes narrow and he walks towards her, causing her to startle. She backs away and stands straighter, her stance looking as if she was about to attempt an attack, while she spews more words in her language. 

"Easy, okay. I'm not going to hurt you. You look hurt." He gestures to her side and she glances down before glaring. A fire in her eye that honestly scares the men in the room.

"I don't see blood, Bellamy." Murphy pipes up from behind. 

"Maybe because it's not red."

Now that grabs there attention. Now that their focused they see she is covered in dirt, her clothes patchy and threads coming off in all angles, but some areas aren't dirt or mud, its pure black. Dax mumbles under his breath, close to 'What the hell?' and the others gap at her. As if seeing her for the first time all over again. Bellamy takes another step but she doesn't move. She stands her ground and continues glaring, shaking even Bellamy. He holds his hands out as a show of no harm before stepping forwards again. She lunges and he jumps back, making her smirk. 

"You're real feisty aren't you, Princess?" He chuckles with a smirk himself. The grounder pulls at her chains when he speaks, the fire in her eyes growing. "We don't have to be enemies, alright? Just let us help you."

A huff of annoyance comes from behind him and Bellamy knows exactly who it is. Murphy. "Dude I doubt she even speaks English. She probably doesn't understand a word you're saying."

"No she understands. Trust me." His confidence in himself doesn't phase her one bit. She glances away from Bellamy to the others, and Dax high tails out of the room from fear. Murphy laughs at him and Finn stays quiet, ignoring the others and focusing on the grounder. 

"What are we gonna do about her?" 

"First we help her with her wounds, make sure they aren't too bad and don't get infected. Then we get information. Weather she wants to give it or not." One of her eyebrows raises at this, so slightly he wouldn't have caught it had he not been watching her every move. Now he is for sure she understands English.

Bellamy sends Finn and Murphy to find Harper, a woman on the guard. She was an intern on the Ark, learning to be a doctor. She didn't have too much training but it was enough for her to help with minor wounds on the ground.

It doesn't take too long for Finn to find her, along with Miller. 

"What in the actual hell." He had disappeared trying to calm the few campers still inside the wall, assuring them everything was under control. The rest were still out hunting, oblivious to the new stranger in camp.

"Woah!" Harper's eyes widen at the grounder in front of her. This was not the medical emergency she expected. "You want me to.. help her? Are you crazy?"

"I'm with Harp on this one, Bellamy." Miller voices his opinion as he watches Clarke stare at them like her next meal. He gulps and puts that fear down while looking to his co-leader. This whole situation was insane.

"Look we need her alive and we have to make sure her wounds aren't infected to do that. She could have useful intel on, well, anything at this point. Besides," He lowers his voice and leans in enough for the grounder not to hear, "Something isn't right about her. Just look. Her blood is black. She was found alone in the woods, and she doesn't look like a scout. Something's off and we need to know what it is."

The grounder grumbles and yanks at the metal bonds before huffing and sitting on the ground beneath her. The cold metal was nothing like she was use to in the woods- it was foreign- and it wasn't anything she liked.

Skaikru glance her way before looking at Harper, an unspoken question. She shrinks under their gaze before releasing a defeated sigh. 

"Fine. I'll help her. But I'll need help." Bellamy nods at this. "Miller can you get Octavia? She was by the smoke house last time I saw her."

Miller nods before glancing at the grounder again. Her deadly glare not once letting up. He gulps before scurrying out of the room, leaving behind Harper and Bellamy.

"Why do you need Octavia?"

"I've been training her with medical stuff. She's sort of like an apprentice. No one else seemed interested enough to help."

"I guess that's fair enough." He grumbles while staring ahead. The girl may be sitting on the floor, but in someway she seems more intimidating. What have they gotten themselves into now?

It only takes a few minutes for Octavia to show up with a med kit in hand and a million questions ready to ask, however, Bellamy beats her to the punch. His explanation as simple as can be: Injured grounder, help her and treat her wounds. Don't let her attack, and if she does then knock her out. That's all. Octavia wants more than that but knows not to press further until later. She sighs and follows Harper towards the young woman, making her back away further. 

"Hey, it's okay. Look." Octavia gives the grounder a peek inside the kit, assuring her its only medical supplies. Her blue eyes scan it over before looking at the two women in front of her. She has less of a death glare and more of weary expression now. "Can we see your wound? We'll just clean it up and patch it. We promise." Harper nods beside her letting the girl know they're both here to help.

She doesn't move away, nor does she fight back. Octavia glances to Harper before reaching out to the grounder. She looks away and stares at the wall while they lift them hem of her shirt and gasp. 

"What the- she was shot!" Octavia looks to her brother with a scowl, her anger and disbelief boiling. "Seriously? Was that necessary?" 

"It wasn't me, O. It was Dax." She huffs and rolls her eyes while helping Harper clean up the oozing black blood. 

"Okay, fine. Then care to explain why her blood is as black as the night sky?" Harper even turns to Bellamy for an explanation, but all he can do is shake his head. 

"I don't know."

The grounder watches the exchange cautiously but doesn't say a word. She doesn't flinch once until the moonshine touches the hole in her side. Harper mutters her apology while sighing happily. The bullet went through, they didn't need to operate and take it out. Octavia is also relieved at that, though she doesn't think they need to be too worried. The grounder isn't putting up much of a fight. If anything she's more compliant than any other grounder they've made contact with.

"Do you have a name?" Octavia pipes up in an attempt to fill the silence. The grounder, however, is not amused. "I'm Octavia. This is Harper." She glances to them before looking back at the wall, her straight face never wavering. "Sorry about all of this. I can't say I know what its like but... I am sorry."

Harper smiles lightly at Octavia's soft approach, and to her surprise it was actually working. Though the grounder didn't reply she did glance at them with a small nod. There may be hope after all.

As they continue working Harper sees something on her ribs. Cautiously she glances up at the girl before looking closer. She nudges Octavia for her to see it too; its a tattoo. Maybe from the clan she was from, but they've never seen a clan with a mark like hers. It was a tree sprouted out with roots and buds on the limps. It was stretching outwards to her rib cage and her back, the roots going down her sides. There was a small wolf on the tree itself with a crescent moon hidden behind the right side of the tree. It peeking through the branches of the silhouette. 

The grounder girl notices the sky people stopping and looks to them, quickly covering her side. 

They had the decency to look flustered and apologies before getting back to work. It doesn't take too long to stitch the wound from the bullet hole, but the other wounds were a lot different. None needed stitches but they did need to be cleaned. Small cuts and bruises were all over her skin, not one inch wasn't harmed in someway.

Once all cleared, Harper and Octavia step away from the grounder to give her space. Something they notice she relaxes at. Her shoulder are less tense, as is her gaze. They leave her alone with Bellamy in the drop ship to take supplies back and give her a break.

Now that she's cleaned up he can truly see her for her. She looks slightly younger with the blood and mud off her face, but the wounds covering her arms and stomach made him lurch. What could have happened to her out there? He doesn't ask though. Instead he leaves quietly to join the rest of his camp. It's been one hell of a day.

They all are back from hunting and are gathered outside for supper. Dried deer meat and rationed carrots and potatoes were handed all around. 

Bellamy takes a seat on a log in front of the fire, taking a moment to himself. His mind starts replaying the events of the day before being interrupted by someone sitting next to him; Miller. He offer Bellamy some food before sitting don to eat his own. 

"So."

"So." Miller chuckles at his response and sets down his carrot piece. 

"What are we gonna do with blondie in there?" He gestures towards the drop ship with his head. Bellamy sighs and slumps forward already getting a headache.

"Honestly I have no idea, man. She's..." He groans and looks up at the sky. The bright white stars dancing in the darkened night. He thinks bitterly of the grounder girl and how she was like the night. Her blood as black as the sky and yet her eyes as bright as the stars. It was rather ironic in his opinion.

Silence falls between them for the time being. The only sound coming from the delinquents chatting, yelling, and drunk laughing behind them.

"You know," Miller hesitates as he starts speaking again. "Harper told me that, while she and Octavia were cleaning up the grounder, they saw a tattoo on her ribs." 

"A tattoo? What was it?"

Miller shrugs and takes a bite of meat. He describes what the girls had to him in great detail, leaving out the part where they said it was quite beautiful. Bellamy ponders this information for a moment, ideas tossing in his mind. "You think its a tribe tattoo? Like from the clan she's from?" 

"Maybe," Bellamy shrugs. "But I've never heard of a clan with that mark before."

There were only 12 clans that skairkru were aware of, and none had the symbol Miller had just described. There was Trikru, Azgeda, Floukru, Sangedakru, Yujieda, Trishanakru, Boudalan, Podakru, Ouskejon Kru, Delfikru, Ingranrona, and Louwoda Kliron. None had a tree symbol with a moon and wolf. None of this made any sense.

"Beats me, man. My guess is as good as yours." Bellamy snorts at this and sighs, setting his food aside. He can't eat with no appetite, not like this. 

"I guess I should go see if the princess wants something to eat. Looks like she could use it." 

"No kidding." Miller grumble. "I wonder when was the last time she ate anything anyway."

"Hell if I know." Bellamy grumbles in reply. 

He sets off towards the rations with a plate in hand. Its not much but its more than she could have had in a while. Maybe with this gesture she'll warm up to them. Maybe then they could take the soft approach and learn more about her and where she comes from. Anything would help at this point.

As Bellamy enters the drop ship he freezes in place. The grounder was gone. The chains laid on the metal floor empties. Quickly he drops the food and rushes over to where she was, looking for any indication what could have happened, but the thin pieces of metal was the only explanation he needed. She picked the lock. How could a grounder know how to do that? He thinks, dread setting in. It was much more clear no than before. Nothing about her was normal for a grounder.

Standing up from his kneeling position he starts to run to the door, but stops dead in his tracks as he see her hiding in the corner with a knife. Not only a knife, but Octavia. 

"Let her go." Anger boils within his veins at the sight before him. 

The girl was smart, resourceful even, but also deranged and dangerous. She has a knife to Octavia's throat with the other hand over her mouth. She must have been trying to escape before Bellamy came in.

"I said-"

"Stop." Her first word spoken in English. Bellamy sighs and shakes his head. This was going down way to fast. "Step back. Now."

"Okay." He raises his hands and does as she says, his eyes focused on his sister. "You can let her go. She has nothing to-"

"Shut up!" Her tone was tinged with warning and rage, maybe even fear. "I'll let your sister go on one condition." Her voice teetering quietly. Bellamy takes the bait and steps back again. "You let me go, and never come near me again. Deal?"

He doesn't bother asking how she knew Octavia was his sister. Maybe simply listening and to them interact was enough. Maybe they were that easy to read and figure out. Either way he didn't like being read so easily, or anyone threatening his sister.

"Deal."

The blonde looks to make sure he isn't lying, but must find something in his features enough to go on. Quickly shoving Octavia away,she runs toward the door, scales the wall in record seconds, then runs into the woods vanishing from sight.


	2. Rocky Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things between the grounders and Skaikru get tense. More questions come to light as to who the blonde grounder was. The term Wanhead is now introduced. Who is she, and what does this mean for Skaikru? What will Bellamy do?

She's over the wall by the time Bellamy and Octavia get outside the drop ship,but he still doesn't accept this. He calls to several of the delinquents sitting close by and tells them to grab guns before searching for the grounder. Telling them she just got away.

"Bell, what the hell are you doing?" She forces him to turn around an look at her by grabbing his shoulder. "She said she wanted to be left alone. That simple. Why are you sending people after her?"

"She put a knife to your throat after picking the lock on her chained wrist. What kind of grounder can do that? Not one we need roaming free near camp." She Huff's in disbelief at this. "She's dangerous, O."

"She's also hurt, scared, and alone! You kidnapped her, shot her, and chained her like an animal. You really expected her to be nice!?"

"None of this was planned! I didn't even know she existed till Murphy and the others brought her here. But the damage was done so-"

"So you kept her. Real responsible big brother. Great leadership choice you made there." She starts walking away after this, heat dining off of her from rage.

"Octavia come on! There's something going on that we don't know about and she could have answers."

"Could, Bell! Could. You don't know for sure and this," she gestures to the guard going to search for her, "will only make things worse."

With that she storms off, leaving Bellamy to stand alone in the dark.

Within an hour everyone returns to camp,all empty handed. She escaped with no trail to follow. Even Finn couldn't pick up on anything and he was the best tracker in camp. This was now a problem. Bellamy can only hope it doesn't come back to bite them later on.

But hope only gets you so far.

A week later, after the grounder had escaped, two new grounders appeared on horse back; they were Trikru. And from the looks of them they were here on business.

The guards on the wall saw them coming and had Miller fetch Bellamy. Once he did they waited at the gate for whatever was to come next. To there surprise it wasn't at all what they expected.

"On behalf of our commander, skaikru has been ordered a reminder of the peace treaty they have been given. No sky person is to set foot into Trikru lands without a delegate or permission granted ahead of time. Those were the terms, it would do you good to remember them next time you hunt on our lands."

As the one grounder finishes his speech, Bellamy looks over to Miller for answers, but he doesn't have any. That makes two of them.

"We're well aware of the conditioned set in the peace treaty. No one from our camp has set foot into Trikru territory. Not even for hunting."

"Lies." The second grounder speaks.

"It's not a lie. None of our people have went past the boarder."

"Someone did. Do well to remember the terms of the peace or there will be war."

Just as sudden as they had arrived, the more abrupt was their leave. The delinquents stop staring and get back to work while Bellamy and Miller start walking back into camp. This was weird.

"Wonder what that was all about." Miller mumbles as the walk away from the gate.

"I have no idea. But I don't have a good feeling about this either. They seemed pretty damn sure someone crossed over."

"Yeah but none of our people did. They know the rules and where the land markers are. Non of the hundred would even think of trying to pass." Miller points out and Bellamy shrugs while opening the flap to his tent.

"Someone did. They had to. The grounders had no reason to lie about this."

"They're grounders, Bellamy. All they've done is lie." He chuckles at this then sighs, Miller wasn't completely wrong. 

"Still. I don't think they are this time."

Miller shuffles around in the tent before sitting down, hand on chin. "So what do we do?"

Bellamy follows his lead and sits down as well while trying to think of their next move. There isn't much they can do. Everyone in camp already knows the rules with the treaty, as well as where the boundaries are between territories. The only thing the could do was remind them all of that.

"Now we make an announcement to camp as a reminder of the boundaries. Maybe some one didn't notice a markers and it could have been an accident. Either way someone could have breaches it and we don't need another war."

Miller huffs in agreement and stands as Bellamy does. Might as well get the announcement over with as soon as possible.

They go outside they tent and grab everyone's attention, only having to wait on a few people before getting started. They explain the situation with Trikru, why two grounders were there earlier, and reminds everyone of the terms with territory. Of course no one confesses to having broke them but that was to be expected. The hundred all nod or him in agreement at the reminder before going back to their takes of the day. All Bellamy could do was hope everything was over now.

The days blend together after that. Days turn into weeks as the seasons start to change. The weather has gotten much colder and hunting returning with a lot less than before. They had enough to survive but it wouldn't hurt to try and hunt one last time to be on the safe side for their first winter. With this thought in mind one last hunting party is sent out, Bellamy goes this time as well.

The main target was small game, anything they could catch easily and then return to camp. It had been hours and Bellamy hadn't caught anything.

Needed a rest and something to drink, he finds a river near the boarder of their lands and sits on the ground. The water was slow going but very clear. He kneels down and cups his hands to drink some water before sitting back. The water was cool to the touch but was much needed hydration.

As Bellamy stares off into the woods and looks along the river bank, something catches his eye. It wasn't a deer or a rabbit, no it was much bigger. Human. The familiar bright blonde hair caught him off guard and before he knew what he was doing, Bellamy stands and starts to follow her. It's been a long time since he last saw her. That last time being her having a knife to his sister's throat.

He want sure what he was doing following her like this, he had no plan in mind. All he did was follow the directions his feet were taking him.

As he quietly walks along the woods ground, he hears a soft chuckles from the grounder, then a series of mumbles words he doesn't understand. All he could make out was it wasn't English.

"It's a wonder how you sky people survived so long. You can't sneak up on anything."

Bellamy stops in his tracks as her voice echoes between them. It wasn't harsh or demanding like it was on the drop ship. More so amused and annoyed now than anything. Before Bellamy can even address her remark she speaks again. This time with more disdain.

"What part of leave me alone did you not understand?"

She turns around to face him, catching him off guard. She looks better, exceptionally so. Her wounds on her cheek and arms seemed to have healed, no where to be seen. Maybe a few new ones but not nearly as bad as before. She's not as malnourished either, and her clothing is different. She even had a backpack on her back she's carrying around. Most likely supplies and necessities, but since when did grounders carry things like that?

It's at this point he realizes he's staring. She scoffs at him and turns away.

"Leave me alone, skaiheda." And with that she vanishes. Bellamy was too shocked to even think of running after her. Besides there was no way he could catch up to her with that speed.

She seemed to disappear into the trees climbing and moving from each one to the next. Bellamy couldn't even see her from the ground. How did she do that so fast? This girl impressed him and made him more curious every time he saw her.

By the time he made it back to camp it was dark. He was the last one to return.

"Bellamy!" Octavia's voice brings him out of his thoughts and reminds him he's home. But to him he had no idea how he got there. He was to enraptured by the encounter with the grounder to even notice he made it back.

"Hey," Was all he could say.

"Hey? Seriously? We thought you were missing for Gods sake and all I get is a 'hey'!?"

Bellamy can't help but chuckles and side hug his little sister. Sometimes he wonders who is more paranoid about who.

"I'm sorry, okay. I lost track of time and when I realized when it was, it was dark by the time I got back." This wasn't a complete lie, not entirely. But Bellamy couldn't bring himself to tell her everything either.

Octavia seems to sense he's holding back but doesn't pry. Not yet anyway. Instead she leads him into camp and thrust a plate of food his way. As if on que his stomach grumbles. She laughs at this and walks away, not in the mood to keep hassling him. Much to his surprise she doesn't bring it up again, nor does she question him sneaking off every once in a while to search in the woods. 

It didn't start out that way, not really. With winter arriving and so much happening at once, Bellamy needed a break from everyone and the camp. He wonders around the trees into the woods and finds himself back at the river where he saw the grounder. Some slither of him thought he may find her there again, but he didn't. She was no where around. From the looks of the bag she had she was traveling for a while, maybe even planned on it. Maybe she didn't want to be so close to skaikru, they did kidnap her after all. Bellamy flinches at the memory, not pleased with how everything was handled. Then again they can't go back and change it now. 

For weeks Bellamy did this. He walks through the woods for no reason at all. Sometimes he ends up near the river, other times he's simply sitting by a tree or walking till he's too tired to keep moving. There was no purpose in this, none at all. Snow had already fallen on the ground, the air freezing cold. Camp dealt with what they could, layered up with as much as the had, and kept small fires burning throughout the day. 

It wasn't wise to wonder in the woods the way Bellamy was, particularly not with the weather being so cold, but there was nothing to do in camp. Instead of walking around and being tempted to eat rations, he steps out of the gate for a walk. Its there he sees the Trikru riders again heading towards camp. With a shake of his head he starts jogging to camp. They beat him there of course, the horses being much faster than he was. When he reaches camp he finds them all waiting.

"Is there a problem?" He says with while catching his breath. The grounders look at him as he comes into their line of view, eyes staring daggers their way. 

"This is your last warning. Stay on your lands or there will be consequences."

"We have. No one here-"

"Save it for the Commander." The second grounder interrupts Miller.

"You will with us to speak with heda on the terms breaching our lands. We leave at dawn. Don't keep us waiting."

They maneuver their horses away and ride off before any of skaikru could get a word in. This was bad.

"So they just show up, again, about the territories and expect us to follow them tomorrow and meet the Commander?"

Bellamy sighs and steps further into camp, hands in pockets. "I guess so Miller."

"You're not going alone are you? Because I think that would be a pretty stupid plan." He grabs for Bellamy's arm to stop him from walking. They needed to talk about this.

"You and Finn get ready. Pack a bag for tomorrow. We'll meet them at the gate and follow them to Polis."

Miller nods at this before setting off in the opposite direction. They've been to Polis before, it was how they were able to negotiate a peace and land treaty in the first place. But it was only once. The grounder commander wasn't nice, but she wasn't unreasonable either. Lexa kom Trikru was a fair as they could have hoped, at the very least was kind enough to give them land to live on without fighting a war.

Skaikru hasn't been able to make contact with the Ark in the months they've been on Earth. From what Finn had overheard, the Ark was dying. Oxygen was running out. They had about a year left, but with the hundred gone, maybe a few more months. There was no communication so the Ark didn't know if Earth was survivable or not. Monty has tried to make communications work with the bracelets they had been sent down with, but it didn't work. All bracelet ended up frying.

Because of this the hundred has no back up, no communications on the ground, and had to deal with everything themselves. Adjust to life on Earth after space. It was difficult, still is at times, but they've been managing. The peace treaty has made things easier, and now it seemed it was all going down hill.

Winter isn't easy, far from it. The last thing they needed was a war in the middle of struggling to survive in the freezing cold.

Which is exactly what it was. Freezing. Even more so in the morning as skaikru readies for the trip to Polis. Much to their luck Octavia had found a river in the woods on one of her own many unwise expeditions, and Monty was able to engineer it to use solar power. Seeing as Polis took days to get to on foot, they took the rover and followed the grounders.

Nearly 5 hours later they reach Polis and have to exit the river, awell as leave behind their guns. They knew it had to done but they put them away in displeasure, hidden in the river before getting out. As they did they followed through the crowd of grounders, all watching skaikru eerily, while making their way to the commanders tower.

It was no surprise to see her delegates already there. The only ones missing were skaikru. Bellamy takes his seat, given he is seen as skaikru's leader, while Miller and Finn stand of to the side. His own delegates if you will.

"We are gathered here today to address the issue between skaikru and Trikru territories. Several different hunters and villagers have spotted a skaikru person on Trikru lands more than once. This person was caught hunting and scavenging in trikru territory. Skaikru how do you respond?"

Lexa was very political and level headed. Emotionless even. She took her stand as commander seriously, and yet never let the power go to her head. Bellamy admired that from her at least.

"Commander I would like to make it clear that no sky person has set foot on Trikru land since the treaty has been made. My people have been reminded of the terms and are well aware the lands are separated. They know how far they can hunt and scavenge as well. They also know where the markers are on the trees that indicate they are getting to close to the barrier."   
Bellamy explains in as much diplomacy as he can muster.

He feels like a broken record repeating himself over and over again, but it will always be the same answer. None of the hundred have broken the terms. That simple. Whoever the grounders are seeing isn't one of them. Maybe this person was dressed similarly but it wasn't them. At this thought realization dawn's on him. There is only one person he knows of that isn't skaikru but has been lingering around their lands. The grounder girl. She wasn't dressed like an ordinary grounder, if anything her clothing was more similar to skaikru. She must have found clothing somewhere in an abandoned building from old Earth civilization.

Just before Bellamy could voice his thoughts on the possible culprit, one of the delegates speak up.

"Are we really here to discuss this? We have much more pressing matters than a feeble dispute over land!"

"Hosh op, Christian!" Lexa commands.

Bellamy glances over at the man and realizes something. He was new. Tall, muscular, blonde shaggy hair with an aftershave look. His clothes were completely different than the rest, but he wasn't Azgeda either. The furs he wore were strange, as was the tattoos creeping up from his neck. Most grounders had tattoos but his seemed different. Out of place. Like vines on a tree rather than tribal designs or shapes. Although Bellamy has only been to Polis once he recognizes faces. This Christian was not a normal delegate of the commanders. If anything he was also an extra. There were only supposed to be 12 clans. Not 13.

"What about Wanheda? She is the problem, not a squabble over hunting grounds."

"Mind you tongue, Chief. You are in my domain, my territory, my clan. Respect that or leave with your life as the cost." He rises at this, his eyes challenging Lexa's.

"Wanheda is still out there. She needs to die." His tone is ice cold. More frigid than the weather outside. His words felt like they were being spat out like venom.

Bellamy can't help but sit absolutely still no matter what. He has no idea what is going on but he knew he had to stay out of it. Whoever this one Wanheda was, it was clear skaikru wants no part of it.

"We will deal with her later. She is not the priority of the meeting. Not today." This man, Christian, continues to stand and glare. Challenging Lexa. "If you think I don't know that you have already been trying to assassinate her, it will do you no good to deny it. I've made it clear that Wanheda is a problem for another day."

"Only because you've taken her to your private chambers."

Things were getting very tense. The other delegates start murmuring among each other causing Lexa to grow angry.

"You keep telling us to wait. That she's a problem for another day. But we all know that truth. You're too afraid to kill her. You're too soft."

Bellamy looks over to Miller and Finn but they do nothing but stand there in shock as well, shrugging their shoulders not knowing what to do. No one in skaikru knew what was going on.

"Enough!" She yells, staring daggers at Christian. "Whatever you think you may believe is wrong. You will not come to my home, challenge me, and question my decisions without consequence. Natkru has not been part of the coalition in over a hundred years and it seems your only concern is Wanheda, but she is **not** a priority in this meeting. Think what you wish but you are no longer welcome in Polis."

Christian scoffs at this before looking around the room. His eyes landing on Bellamy.

"Take your leave and do not come back here. Anyone from Natkru seen within a 5 miles of Polis will be killed on sight. Do I make myself clear?"

"You forget yourself, heda. You were meant to be a part of Natkru."

"Well I'm not. Do well to remember that."

Lexa folds her arms in finality, making it clear it was time for the grounder to leave. He glances among the others before mumbling in trig while stepping away.

"This isn't over, Lexa." He slams the door behind him, the sound echoing in the room startling those from Skaikru.

They did not expect the meeting to go like this.

"My apologies. He should never have interrupted. Now where were we." The commander takes her seat again as if nothing had happened.

Bewildered Bellamy looks to the others behind him before squaring his shoulders and attempting to act natural. It was best not think about what had just happened until later on.

The finish up the meeting, having settled that whatever was going on wasn't skaikru. Lexa had described this intruders appearance by the witnesses accounts. By doing so Bellamy is able to confirm this person was not apart of the hundred. She was not skaikru.

Although she may not have been skairkru, that doesn't mean he doesn't suspect who she is- the grounder girl they had encountered weeks ago. He knew he should say something, take more heat off of his people, but something inside of Bellamy prevented him from speaking up. The conversation between Christian and Lexa got his mind wandering again. 

Whoever this Wanheda person was, she was on the run. It was clear she was being hunted down and wanted dead. Some wanting it more then others from what he's seen. Bellamy can't be sure it is the blonde grounder he saw. Maybe she was this Wanheda person, maybe she wasn't. Either way he had to know. The only way to get answers was to find her again.

As he is lost in thought, Miller's hand on his shoulder takes him by surprise. He jumps slightly before standing to follow them outside. As they walk out of Polis, Miller nudges Bellamy.

"You good man? You seem... distracted."

"Its nothing. There's just a lot to think about." Miller silently nods and the head back to camp. 

Once the 5 hour trip is over, Bellamy heads trait for his tent, not even bothering to eat dinner. He didn't have the appetite anyway. The only thing he could focus on was the grounder girl and who she really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up!! Chapter 3 is already in the works, don't worry. Clarke may not be with Skaikru yet but that doesn't mean trouble doesn't find a way, right? ;)
> 
> Also I did not intend on putting Lexa in here as much as I did/ will do later on. It just happened lol whoops.


	3. Crossed Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy's got a lot going on, what will he do about it? Can he get the answers he seeks? Who is Wanheda...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I don't have a real plan for this fic, just a lot of random scenes that keep coming to mind and flowing into a plot. Not complaining though because it keeps on getting very interesting on where everything is going. Also some bits from the show, but not a whole lot. Stay tuned!!

Months go by without another incident. Not one report about a barrier breach. The only thing wrong happening within the walls is bickering among the delinquents, and an occasional fight breaking out here and there. Matters of petty concern and teenage drama were the only real problems Bellamy had to deal with. As much as it was easy to handle, it was rather boring. The only out of place event was the light show up in space. It was a funeral from the Ark. Hundreds of lights floating in space. There must have been a calling for people to do in order to save oxygen. Some people will need to go into cryo but there were limited pods on the ark. Only a few hundred could go into pods. All Bellamy could hope was that they fixed the oxygen system soon. Not everyone on the Ark was guilty of hate crimes, or being unfair in the class system. 

But that wasn't his problem anymore. Bellamy Blake wasn't in space in the Ark, he was on the ground. On Earth. He has people looking to him for leadership and guidance. They are his responsibility now.

Winter turns to spring and its hunting time again, meat rations almost gone. A hunting part is issues to start, but before they can go grounders appear at the gate. One in particular catches Bellamy's eye- Lexa. 

The guards look to him for orders and he tells them to open the gate. When they do, Lexa nods her head to them before walking into camp, turning her heels to face Bellamy. This was not at all what he expected to happen today. 

"Is there a problem, Commander?" He finds his voice, somehow keeping it clear and leveled. 

"Not at all, Bellamy of the sky people. Or do you prefer Skaiheda?" He looks at her surprised, as if she's just grown a second head. 

"Uh... Bellamy's fine." She nods at this while her eyes scan over his camp, as if searching for something. He notices this and tenses. "Is there something we can help you with, Commander?"

"Nothing in particular." She says while now walking. Bellamy keeps an eye roll to himself as he follows her gesturing to give her a tour around.

This was strange and very unexpected. The Commander doesn't just show up announced in a clan and start walking around. Does she? Bellamy has no idea but she's never done it to their camp before. Not even when the treaty was made. So what could she really be doing here? There were no breaches in the lands, no fights or bodies dropped between skaikru or the other clans. There was no threat from what he remembered. No one seemed to be a threat. At least Bellamy thought. 

He thinks back to the meeting he had with Lexa and the other delegates, as well as the new man from the unknown clan. Natkru. Even though its been months since the meeting, Bellamy didn't think twice about the strange grounder. That is until now.

"This wouldn't have to do with the grounder from the meeting by any chance would it?" 

Lexa comes to a halt and looks at Bellamy with a tilt to her head, her expression unreadable. "You're clever, Bellamy. I'll give you that." She continues on by his side but doesn't say anymore. 

"So... I take that as a yes?" She sighs and stops again, this time turning to face him. 

"Yes. It does. The 'grounder' you speak of is called Christian. He comes from a hidden clan deep within the woods near the caves and mountains."

"Natkru." She nods in confirmation, impressed with his memory.

"Yes. Natkru. This clan has... shall we say kept its distance for many reasons. Their sudden reappearance is no coincidence. They stay hidden away during the winter season but resurface in the spring." As she explains this Bellamy thinks back to what Christian had been so riled up about. Someone called Wanheda. "I believe he may be a threat to your people in the coming of days. Therefore I am here to warn you and offer a deal."

"What kind of deal?" He stomps the urge to ask about Wanheda and why Natkru may be a threat in order to focus on the diplomatic side of the Commander's visit. 

"Become the 13th clan in our coalition. This way you will be protected by the other twelve. If Christian or anyone for his clan attacks your people, he attacks us all. This will be seen as an act of war and he will be taken down."

Again, Bellamy is taken by surprise. Become part of the grounder coalition? Now he knows something is up. This was not only sudden, but strange. Was this new clan so dangerous that the commander of the grounder thought it was necessary for skairkru to join them? As he thinks he notices Lexa looking around his camp again for something, or someone. Was this deal the only reason she was here?

"Let me get something straight," He says shaking his head. Lexa looks back at him to pay attention. "You came here to offer us a deal and join you for protection against a clan that seemingly came out of nowhere? All because they're looking for someone called.. Wanheda?" Now he has her full attention. He notices her gulp and tense demeanor. 

"Yes." She replies surprised at how fast he put it all together.

"Why would they want to attack us if they want to look for this person?"

"Christian, their war chief and leader, may believe you have her in your camp. This man is desperate, Bellamy. Very desperate and unpredictable in many ways. Not to mention dangerous. He could storm your entire camp and kill everyone inside in matter of minutes just to look for Wanheda."

"So like you're looking for her now? Because I can tell you that we have no grounders in this camp apart from you, now, and the ones you brought with you." Lexa stiffens at this but doesn't deny it.Bellamy chuckles to himself and shakes his head. Of course she thought she was here. "Who is she anyway? What does 'Wanheda' even mean? She must be pretty important to start a war over."

"There is no war yet."

"Right. Yet. But that still doesn't answer my question as to who or what she is."

Lexa begins to glare at Bellamy in a way that should frighten him, and yet it doesn't. He's more uncomfortable and annoyed than anything.

"Wanheda in our language translates to The Commander of Death in English. She is a person given this title because she massacred hundreds of people in the mountain." 

Will Bellamy ever stop being caught of guard? Most likely not. 

"People in the mountain?"

"Yes. We called them mountain men. A civilization that flourished within that mountain there," She points to the ridges from afar in Trikru lands. "They were monsters. An evil that needed to be wiped out. Wanheda took care of that."

"Was that before or after she was given that title?"

"Before. The genocide of Mount Weather was what gave her the name." 

"Great." He huffs and diverts his eyes else where. This was a lot to take in. Now his fear of the blonde grounder being this 'Wanheda' only grew. 

"I will give you time to think about the proposed deal. You have three days. I will send riders to retrieve you for Poils as you give me your answer. In the mean time, Bellamy of the sky people, I suggest you be careful while in the woods. More than usual. These are troubling times."

"I can agree to that." They take arms as a goodbye for now. The campers watching as Lexa leaves the gate with her two people.

Given her surprise visit to the camp, no one was interested in hunting anymore. Instead they proceeded to stare and look to Bellamy, the bolder ones asking him what was going on. Now wasn't the time to go into detail about the surprise meeting and deal offer, Bellamy intends to wait until after dinner for that. The hundred go about their task for he day with a million questions needed answers, but they wait nonetheless.

When night falls and Bellamy does announce the deal, many were confused, some outraged, others uncertain. Miller suggests they all think about it and make a vote, see if they should make the deal or not. Bellamy agrees to the idea and for the time being everyone else does as well.

It wasn't until the next day the hunting party truly starts hunting. Because of Lexa's warning, Bellamy has taken extra precaution. No party has less than three people at a time. Bellamy takes Murphy and Atom as his group. 

They walk in the woods for nearly thirty minutes until they see a deer from a distance. Bellamy lines up the shot before turning off the safety, his finger glider to the trigger. Just as he nearly pulls, the deer perks up and immediately runs off. So do the insects on the ground and birds in the trees. The next thing they know a horn sound echoes through the woods. They've learned what that noise was. A warning. Acid fog was coming.

Bellamy, Murphy, and Atom rush to get away from the incoming death mist, but Atom was too slow. He got caught in it. Bellamy tries to go back but Murphy pulls him into a nearby cave. Atom was a lost cause now. They hear his screams and can't do anything about it. The acid has overtaken him. Bellamy can't help but pace and pace in cave, staying away from the entrance where some of the fog lingered. This wasn't right. Atom was alone,suffering, and he couldn't help. 

His people his responsibility. And Bellamy failed.

Hours go by before the fog lifts and they hear whimpering. Its Atom. Bellamy and Murphy hurry to look for him and see something they never expected. The grounder girl. She was talking to Atom.

"Hey!" Murphy yells and points his gun, making her stand with raised arms. Bellamy glares and smacks Murphy ordering him to stand down.

He walks over to her and she glances at him before kneeling back down to Atom. He was burnt all over with radiation and barely alive. He was suffering and Bellamy blames himself.

"You ready?" She says, her voice so soft it shocks Bellamy. He jerks his head up to look at her and finds a knife in her hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" He reaches over to grab her hand but she's too quick. As if on instinct she catches his wrist with her free hand instead.

"He wants this. He asked me to do it." She was quiet as she spoke as if she would disturb the world around them.

"No." Bellamy yanks his hand from her grasp, ignoring the shock pulsing through his skin.

"Are you blind or something? He's suffering! Melted from the inside out and dying in the slowest way possible. Are you seriously saying I shouldn't help him?" She went from soft and quiet to annoyed and defenses in the blink of an eye, her face is one of disbelief.

"Help him?" Murphy appears from behind her. "You're killing him!"

She scoffs at this and rolls her eyes not looking at either sky person exact Atom. He's choking, struggling to breath, and his eyes are pleading. Atom tries to speak but gargles.

"Shh, it's okay." Now she's being soft again. "Don't try to talk." She looks around her then up to the sky, a faint smile forming on her lips. "Hey. Look up." Atom tries to but barley sees anything. His eyes completely lucid from the acid fog. "Now close your eyes and listen. Listen to the wind, the way it glides across your skin. Feel the air as it moves in your lungs. The fresh scent of the leaves all around you. Do you feel that? The peace?"

Atom attempts a nod, a small smile on his lips. The grounder smiles and cards her hand through his hair softly, providing him with comfort. Bellamy stares at her again and he can't stop himself. This girl was comforting someone she didn't know. Someone she's never met before. And yet here she is helping him feel at peace as he dies. She was incredible.

"Hold onto that, okay? Keep listening to the Earth. The air and leaves. They tell more of a story than most people can hear." Atom, though slightly choking, still manages to chuckles through his pain.

She starts humming lowly, her hands still in his hair while his eyes are closed. Bellamy can hear Murphy behind him, watching intensely at everything happening. She keeps humming and moves her knife close, her eyes not leaving Atom's face. Bellamy can see what she's doing but doesn't stop her, not this time. She keeps Atom calm while the blade pierces the side of his neck. It was quick and expertly done.

Murphy shifts his weight around, crunching the ground behind him. They really do suck at being quiet.

"I'm sorry he didn't make it to shelter in time."

Bellamy finally looks up at her again. This is the closest they've been since he tackled her to the ground when they first met. It takes everything he has not to recoil at the memory.

"Thanks." He regains some sense and replies to her statement before she stands up and starts leaving. "Wait. Where are you going?"

She glances over her shoulder before walking away, ignoring his question. This time he doesn't run after her. Answers will have to wait for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens and trouble starts brewing some more. Let's see how Skaikru and their leader react- and how this mysterious blonde grounder has a play in it all...


	4. Surprise Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter than last time! Lots going on.

A days go by and he wonders the woods to clear his head, Atoms death taking a toll on everyone, especially Bellamy and Octavia. The younger of the Blake siblings had grown fond of Atom, to the point they started dating, much to Bellamy's dislike. And now he was gone. When Bellamy and Murphy were found carrying the body she freaked out, knowing it was bad. Her brother tried to shield her from the horror of seeing his body, but she was determined to know for sure. The whole camp gasped at the sight, all backing away. The acid fog was ruthless, merciless, and this was the result. In the time they had been on Earth only two people had dies from it; but that was in the early days after landing for the first time. Trina and Pascal were never found after the first wave of acid fog, they never saw what it did to them. Now skaikru knows. 

Atom's body is buried next to the handful of others lost on Earth. The hundred now down to 92. Each person a different death. Each one buried the same. Even though Trina and Pascal were never found, there were two markers for them as well. The hundred remembered their people, mourned them, and kept moving on.

The hurt never stops, nor does the memories, but everyone moves on. Its just harder on others at times.

Bellamy can't stop blaming himself. He should have acted faster when he realized the fog was coming; but he didn't. Now Atom was gone.

However, now was not the time for mourning. It was the last day to make the decision of whether or not to take the deal Lexa had offered. Miller and Bellamy had a poll set up for campers to vote. One person came into the meeting tent with a slip of paper with their answer- yes or no. Which ever answer has the most votes wins. Simple.

Today was voting day before Bellamy and his trusties had to leave for Polis and meet with the Commander again. Everyone made up a simple line and put in there vote. The final tally was 69 and 23. Majority won. 

It was time Skaikru became the 13th clan in the grounders coalition.

As Bellamy sits in the tent with the results in hand, he stares at the paper lost in thought. A lot had happened recently, as if everything was moving in fast forward. The grounder girl, the deal, Atom, now this. It was a lot, and Bellamy has to deal with it all. Sure he had the other, Miller and Murphy, Octavia and even Finn at times, but it wasn't the same. They didn't carry the guilt with every decision made. Bellamy had to handle the burden alone. With sigh he looks up at the fabric, imagining the stars above. As he does his mind wonders to what the grounder had told Atom. 

_'The air and leaves... the sky. They tell more of a story than most people can hear.'_

Bellamy chuckles at this. Earth was one hell of a story teller alright. As he sits on the makeshift bench thinking about the grounder, his decisions with camp, and his guilt, the flap to his tent opens. Murphy walks in with his hands in his pockets. Well this ought to be good, Bellamy thinks while looking at him. 

"Are we really not going to talk about what happened?" Well Bellamy wasn't expecting that.

"What are you talking about?"

"She killed Atom, Bellamy. Killed him like it was nothing and we aren't going to talk about that? She's a killer, man. A threat. Lurking in the woods, on our land, and we're doing nothing about it." 

He's pissed, that much Bellamy can see, but whether he's angry at the grounder, Atom dying, or the whole mess of guilt, Bellamy didn't know. But he was sure that the grounder wasn't responsible for Atom. Far from it.

"She didn't kill Atom, Murphy. The acid fog did."

"The acid fog didn't calmly put a blade in his throat." He did have a point, but that wasn't the problem. 

"Look, Murphy, she said Atom asked for her to do it and I for one believe her. Atom was suffering. Dying slowly and in excruciating pain. That grounder ended that pain. There was nothing we could do to help him, Murphy. He would have just died slowly and been in more pain than he needed to be in."

"But still. It doesn't worry you even a little bit that she had no problem ending that pain? Because it should."

"A mercy kill isn't the same as killing someone in rage or war or for the fun of it. She helped Atom find peace and helped him through his pain. So no. It doesn't bother me."

Murphy shakes his head, scratching the back of his neck in a fit of nerves. "This is going to end badly for us, you know? You shouldn't trust her."

"I don't. Not completely. But I don't think she was lying about Atom."

"Either way she's going to be a problem down the road. Just thought I should let you know."

And with that Murphy is gone as quickly as he appeared. With a quiet groan, Bellamy tosses his head back in the air. Things could not get any worse, or so he hoped. The meeting with the Commander needed to go off without a hitch. No more tragedy. Hopefully things play out that way. 

Hopefully.

When the riders came to camp the next morning waiting at the gate, Bellamy, Miller, and Finn all loaded in the rover to follow the grounders. It was only 3 hours into the trip that a problem had risen. A fallen tree was blocking the road. Sure the horses could maneuver around it but the rover couldn't. There was still a 2 hour drive to get to Polis and a 5 hour drive back, that was if they had the Rover to ride in. Without the rover the trip would be much longer and more difficult. 

Just before Bellamy and the others step out of the rover to deal with the tree, two unknown attackers ambush the trikru grounders by the rover. Its a blur of knives, swords, and blood. This was **not** good. As if all in an agreement, the three skaikru look at each other before exiting the vehicle, shooting the two attackers, but the damage was already done. The Trikru grounders put up as much fight as they could, but the two assailants finished them off.

"Jesus..." Finn mumbles at the sight. Miller huffs in agreement at the damage done. The trikru warriors were mauled in a way that wasn't even human. Their faces no longer recognizable. "Uhh guys? You might wanna take a look at this."

"What is it, Finn?" Bellamy walks up to where Finn stands before freezing on the spot. The two attackers that were shot bled black blood. 

"What the hell?" Miller whispers almost to himself while Bellamy bends down to inspect the bodies. Sure enough, the blood was black. "Its just like that grounder girl Finn found before Winter."

"Maybe this is a sign." Finn suggests, and Bellamy can't disagree. "These could be her people. Her clan."

Bellamy stands from his kneeling position to look around, but no one else was there. Finn could be right. These attackers had the same blood she did, which was strange enough, but something didn't add up. The clothing was another thing that bothered him as well. The attackers were dressed similarly to the 13th delegate that was at the last meeting in Polis. 

"Maybe, maybe not. The only thing we know for sure is that we need to get to Polis. Tell the Commander what happened."

Miller and Finn nod in agreement as the three use the rover to haul the tree out of the way. Bellamy reverses the vehicle to face away from the tree while Miller and Finn use a chain to wrap around the warped wood to attach it to the rover and haul it away. The tree is moved within 15 minutes, leaving them more late to the meeting than planned. They take the bodies and move them aside out of the road before taking off in the direction to Polis.

As expected, Lexa was more than unhappy with the late arrival. 

"What took you so long? It's been over an hour. And where are my warriors sent to accompany you?"

"Dead." Bellamy says plainly while entering the room. 

"What!?" She stands at this, her chair nearly toppling over from behind her.

"We were attacked. That's why we're late. That's also why you're people aren't here."

"What. Happened." She speaks through clenched teeth, more than displeased at the news just received. 

Bellamy recounts the encounter to Lexa and her delegates, not leaving out a single detail. The two came out of no where taking her people by surprise. Skaikru wasn't sure if there were more so they stayed out of the crossfire in the beginning. Once they were sure what was happening, they rushed out and killed the two, but that wasn't all. Bellamy described the clothing and the blood which changed Lexa's entire demeanor. She sighs and closes her eyes before sitting back down, her left hand gesturing for Bellamy to do the same. He takes his seat per usual while the others take their places by the wall behind him.

"That is unfortunate." She sighs again before leaning back, thinking. "But this is just an example as to why I proposed the alliance when I did. Natkru continues to be bold in their action. This was only the beginning. However, it is also why we are here today. Skaiheda, do you and your people have an answer to the offer made to you?"

"Yes we do. My people and I have taken a vote on your deal. In the end the result was to join your coalition. Skaikru accepts your offer at becoming the 13th clan."

Lexa nods head in approval and they shake hands. A ritual is assembled within the hour, all delegates and important representatives from the clan watch as a mark is burned into Bellamy's arm; the mark of the coalition. 

"Any more attempted attacks from any clan towards Skaikru will be a declaration of war." Lexa makes the announcement to everyone and in the end skaikru goes home. The road trip back is fine and things go back to normal. Mostly. 

Although there were no attacks they stayed on edge the entire drive back. Lexa had sent 4 riders with them this time instead of two as a safety precaution. Bellamy wasn't sure why she was so keen on Skaikru getting protection from this clan, but he couldn't say he minded too much. There was still so much he and the delinquents didn't know about the world and people around them. Now was the time to learn more and as much as they could. They needed to do so to keep surviving. 

When the three arrive back at camp, the first to greet them at the gate is Octavia. She embraces her brother before giving him _the look_. Other campers gathered around to also get answers. The question though was clear: How did the meeting go? Are we part of the grounders now? And of course the answer was yes.

"So, how'd it go? I see you made is back in one piece." She tries to play it off as a joke, but Bellamy sees right through it. Ever since Atom died she has been doing nothing but worrying every time Bellamy steps outside the wall.

"The meeting went well." And of course she picked up on his half truth. Octavia crosses her arms and glares at Bellamy, pressuring him for more information. He holds her glare for a few moments before giving in. "We were attacked on the way to Polis but we're fine. The Commander made it clear that if it happens again Natkru-"

"Natkru? What clan is that?" 

Its was then that Bellamy realized he hadn't divulged this information to the camp, or to O. Though there wasn't much information to give seeing as the clan came out of no where, he still forgot to mention they existed. 

"Its a clan that's not part of the coalition." He goes into the detail of what happened and what Natkru is. It all started with the meeting during Winter. 

The first interaction with Christian, the mention of Wanheda, Natkru's sudden appearance and and attacks, but he left out the most important detail; the blood. That detail was not something the camp needed to speculate over right now. He already knows Miller and Finn are curious and coming up with theirs. The last thing Bellamy needed was the camp doing the same and acting out of fear for what it could mean.

"So the coalition was needed." Bellamy nods at his sister's conclusion and looks to the campers. They're all standing around waiting orders. 

"Just because we're part of the grounder's coalition, doesn't mean anything else has changed. We're in this for precaution. Nothing more and nothing less. This new threat is hidden, and hidden well. They're dangerous. The commander and her people will be here to act when we need them, but right now we don't. We go about our day as normal."

With that everyone shuffles away and goes back to their tasks. Some skinning meat, others going through supplies, rationing the berries, nuts, and vegetables foraged, and some planting and working on the wall. The guards are patrolling camp with weapons ready. Nothing will catch them by surprise this time.

In the morning before the sun rises, Bellamy leaves the camp on his own. It's not the smartest move, what with Natkru somewhere lurking around in the shadows, but he needed the break. To be alone for a while. He kept a gun on his waist as a precaution,just in case any deranged grounders came attacking. But much to Bellamy's luck, nothing happened. 

Minutes turned into hours as he walked through the trees and past the river. The more he walks the closer he gets to the boarder between skaikru land and trikru. Although the hundred were part of the coalition, they still weren't meant to cross the boarder. They had their lands and that was that. 

As Bellamy looks up to see just how close he is to Trikru land, he sees a head of bright blond hair walking in the distance. It was her. 

"Sneaky enough for you now, princess?" She turns around quickly, so fast he fears she almost has whiplash.

"You really don't know the meaning of leave me alone do you? Stop following me." She turns away and moves through the cabin, looking through a desk of sorts. Bellamy watches her move around as he speaks. There is a bunch of paper and pencils in the drawer, that much he can see. He catches a glimpse of what seemed to be drawings before she closes it.

"I'm not following you. We just happen to be at the same place at the same time. I see you decided to stick around." She rolls her eyes at this and pulls out a blade seemingly out of no where. Maybe it was in the desk? He thinks, but he can't be too sure.

"Leave. Now." But he doesn't, instead he decides to push a little more. Get any answers he can out of her.

"Someone was breaking the rules. Crossing over into trikru territory. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you, Princess?" 

They're long past that now but Bellamy still wants to know. By the description Lexa gave it sounded like the grounder in front of him. She's extremely annoyed and on more alert than normal, he observes. Though nothing is around them for her to be scared of.

"No. I don't. Now go!" He crosses his arms and stares at her. She's really putting up a front this time. 

"If you were going to kill me you would have done it already." He points out with squinted eyes.

"I don't want to-" She sets the knife down and looks away, conflict and emotion fighting her from the inside. "I will if I have to. That doesn't mean I'll like it."

Bellamy smirks at this and ducks his head down, arms still crossed. He knew she was putting on a show, trying to seem like a threat. But deep down there was something there, Bellamy saw it with her interaction with Atom. She's not as much of a hardass as she pretends to be.

She groans and crosses her own arms at his persistence to stay, both staring at one another.

"How the hell do you keep finding me anyway? Do you have a tracker on me? Or was it your sister that told you?"

"My sister?" Now the tables have turned. "Octavia knows where you are? You've seen her outside of camp?" The grounder girl rolls her eyes and un-crosses her arms, turning her back to him while making busy with her bag on the desk.

"Once."

"Once? That's all I get?" Bellamy steps closer to her, not happy with the turn of conversation.

"Look I don't know what the hell you want from me. She found me shortly after I left so she could check the hole you put in my side after you shot me. That was it. I haven't seen her since then." He sighs at this slightly relaxed but still conflicted. The memory of her being shot was not a nice one.

"I'm not the one who shot you, princess. That was someone else. And if I remember correctly, I stopped him from doing it a second time."

"So what? You want a thank you? Because you're not getting one." She goes back to doing what she was doing and he watched her for a few moments. She sets down her bag and turns in another direction across the cabin, a small box in her hand.

"What changed?"

"What?" She stops moving the box in her hand, a box full of supplies he notices, and looks at him.

"I don't know. You just... You weren't threatening me last time, instead you helped one of my people. Now you're-"

"I'm what? huh?" Her patience is running thin the more he speaks and Bellamy can see that. Her stance is more defensive, angry, and ready for an attack. She wasn't like this when she helped Atom. She was softer, kind, now she's not. It was as if a switch was flipped.

"Defensive. Angry." She scoffs and rolls her eyes. "I don't know you just-"

"I don't known what you got stuck in your head, but we are not friends. Just because I haven't killed you doesn't mean we're on the same side. You need to leave. Now. This is your last warning."

Bellamy gulps at her threat, her glare as deadly as it was the day they met. Something is different, he knows that. Maybe it's because he's in her home rather than finding her in the woods. But there was something else and he wasn't sure what it was.

The grounder shakes her head at him and turns away, ready to leave, but Bellamy stops her by grabbing her elbow. She halts her movement and turns around slowly, glaring at his hand. Maybe this was a dumb move, but Bellamy acted on instinct. Like always. They needed to talk and they couldn't do that if she left. Natkru, her blood, its similarities to Natkru, the Wanheda speculations... everything. Bellamy needed answers and she could give them. But before he could say anything,however, a small voice comes from behind them.

"Clarke! Clarke! Look what I fou-" A little girl with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes appears with a basket full of berries and nuts. She freezes at the sight of Bellamy, eyes widening, before running away; the basket forgotten.

"Shit." The grounder, Clarke, mumbles.

Bellamy looks from where the girl was to the blonde in front of him. Their eyes meet for a split second before Bellamy's vision goes dark. The last thing he felt was a hard force against his temple.

When he wakes up he's near the entrance of his camp. No grounder in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter may be a slower going update, but it will be up sometime next week. I'm trying to apply to college and write multiple fics at once, so, yeah lol There's a lot going on.  
> Let's see how Bellamy fairs with the new information he just learned.... ;)  
> Any comments and kudos are always helpful and appreciated!!


	5. Back to Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bellamy's accident with the grounder, he goes back home to camp. What will the others think about his disappearance and injury?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter for now. See end of notes for more info :)

"Bell? Bellamy!" A voice tears through the tress as the man in question stands up from the ground. He turns around to find Octavia and Miller by the gate, running to his side. 

His memory was slowly coming back to the for front of his mind. He was walking in the woods and saw her, the grounder. Then a name pops into his thoughts; Clarke. Her name was Clarke. And she wasn't alone... There was a kid with her. But she looked too young to have a kid of her own? At this thought he shakes his head, trying to piece together everything that happened before his vision went dark. She hit him. Now he was back at camp somehow.

"Hey man, You okay?" Miller asks with his hand on Bellamy's shoulder. Both and Octavia looking him over for injuries. Bellamy was gone all day again.

"What the hell happened Bell?" 

Octavia forward pressing a cloth to the side of his head, making him wince and move away. As he looks over at her he notices a little blood on the cloth. Touching his temple he flinches, blood on the side of his head. Octavia rolls her eyes and pulls him to the medical tent. He sits down while looking around, slightly discombobulated. 

"Bellamy, what happened outside the wall? Were you attacked?" Miller had followed them in the tent, his anxiety rising. 

"No, no I wasn't attacked."

"Then care to explain the blood on your head." Octavia snaps, clearly annoyed Bellamy had disappeared again. 

"Who's the older sibling here?" He jokes, making her semi glare in his direction before sitting beside him to clean the wound.It wasn't bad, just a small gash. No stitches needed but he had to keep it covered up to prevent infection.

"Seriously, Bellamy. What happened?" 

He doesn't meet anyone's gaze as they look at him expecting answers. Bellamy couldn't outright say the truth, something inside him told him not to. This was the one secret he knew he had to keep. Whatever was going on with the grounder and the kid needed to be kept quiet, at least for now. That is until he knows more information. 

"I don't remember." He lies with as little hesitation as he could. "I was walking and then something hit my head. I must have been on my way back to camp because that's where I woke up."

"You don't remember anything at all? Nothing that could, say, point us in the direction of where to start looking." Miller drags on hoping for a better answer, but Bellamy wasn't going to give one.

"There's nothing to look for. I'm here and alive. Also in one piece. Let's just drop it."

"Drop it? Bell you can't be serious!"

"O, just let it be. I'm fine and I'm here." He looks at her pointedly, making her drop the subject. She looks as if she wants to keep fighting but she sighs in defeat. If Bellamy wanted to talk then he would. He was more stubborn than her at times, she knows this, so she doesn't keep prodding. 

Much to Bellamy's luck no one mentions the incident, even Miller stops asking about it. Its over the next several days that things in camp become anxious; tense. Bellamy doesn't interact much with the others, only when he needs to. Most of the day he keeps to himself, sometimes going out on patrol or hunting expeditions, and yet always ends up by himself. 

No one mentions his new distant behavior either, there was no point. If Bellamy wanted to talk about it he would, in his own time.

One morning as the sun had barely reached over the horizon, a shout comes from the dropship. Bellamy was already awake and heading to the river to wash up for the day, but stopped when he heard the noise. Quickening his pace he climbs the ladder to find Monty and Jasper whooping and being loud. Bellamy was about to scold them when he sees the glowing bracelet in Monty's hand, one of the old ones from when they had first landed on Earth.

"Is that what I think it is?" His voice booms through the walls, startling Monty and Jasper. They look up to see him climbing and cant help but stand up excitedly. 

"Sure is! I got the bracelet to work. We can't exactly communicate like a radio but Morse code is more effective than nothing."

"Assuming anyone is still alive on the Ark." Bellamy points out. Monty sighs at this, head and shoulders dropping. He may be a little too hopeful but it was worth a shot. "Look I'm glad you're trying and haven't given up. I am. But realistically the Ark could be gone. Its been 8 months. Finn said they had at most 6 months left of oxygen before we left."

Monty tilts his head at this, thinking it all over with the math. It adds up, sure, but there are other variables that play out where the Ark could still have survivors. It was a long shot, but it was worth looking into. The hundred had family and friends still in space, and while the made a good life on the ground, it would be nice to see all of their families and friends again.

"Yeah I guess that's true. But they did send a hundred of us to Earth, leaving them maybe a month or two with more oxygen. Also some people would have went into cryo leaving more oxygen available. We don't know what's going on, of if anyone is alive. Maybe they didn't have enough time to fix the air, maybe they did. Or they could all be dead. But I'd at least like to try and reach out. It'd be nice to see my parents again."

Bellamy dips his head while looking at his feet. Monty made a good point. With a shrug he starts walking away towards the ladder again. 

"Do whatever you want Monty. If this works, I'll get you your own boar. How's that sound?" Jasper throws his arms in the air as if offended, and Monty laughs. 

"Sounds good to me!"

"Aw come on!" Jasper pouts, and playfully shoves Monty.

Bellamy hurries out of the drop ship before he's followed by Jasper, knowing the guy would hunt him down and harass him to offer him the same deal. While they had hunted and eaten several different meats on Earth, boar was a all around favorite to a lot of the delinquents. So offering to get one just for Monty really would set the bar high. Jasper no doubt would try to think of something big and extravagant to do just to get a boar as well, leaving Bellamy laughing while he walks out of the camp's gate. Those two were something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So I just got a job... yeah. Fresh out of high school and now working. Also looking into college as well so... less fic updates. Since this is my first job and I will have a crazy schedule with training and being put in the most chaotic department, I'm going to be really busy. I have a few drafts I need to go through for this fic as well as others, so don't worry I won't disappear completely. Fics will be updated, just slower than before. I hope you all enjoy this fic so far, let me know what you think, and keep an eye out for updates :)


	6. The Unexpected

Bellamy takes a leisurely walk to the river once outside the camp. The ground was perfectly silent and peaceful. Bellamy's laugh had died down at Jasper and Monty's argument, mentioning the boar was bound to make that happen by the time he left the camp. The silence over takes him as he listen to the Earth. Nothing could have described it other than true peace. 

He pulls his shirt over his shoulders, along with pulling down his pants, before jumping into the river. The water was cool against his skin, much like the breeze in the air- a contrast between the warm sun starting to rise more. The wind carries the leaves through the trees and forest floor- this was real peace. He smirks remembering the grounder - Clarke- and every time he thinks about her, the fact he know knows her name, he can't help but chuckle.

She has one hell of a story, but Bellamy can't puzzle it all together. She was different,intriguing, all all together a mystery. The more he learned the less he felt he knew.

Most grounders had groups to live with, clans and villages, but she didn't. Almost all of them had red blood, not black. And not all of them seemed to be on the run as if their lives depended on it. None dressed the way she dis, her clothing more casual than camouflaged. All her supplies seemed to be carried in a backpack rather than securing everything in layers of clothing.

And she was fast. Really fast. Sure most grounders climbed trees pretty well, and could outrun all of skaikru, but Clarke was different. Sh moved as fast as a bullet on the ground and climbed almost like a monkey. It was second nature to her, like she never ha to think about what she's doing, she just does it. To Bellamy that is amazing, and completely captivating.

As Bellamy submerges and rises again, lost in his swirling thoughts, a branch snaps from behind him, grabbing his attention. He looks at his surroundings but finds no one there, not even an animal. And yet he could have swore he heard hushed voices.

_Strange..._

He walks out of the water and puts on his clothes with caution, keeping his eyes trained on the trees surrounding him. He looks above and below, along the bank of the river and the bushes and trees, but he doesn't see a thing. Maybe it was just his imagination. _Maybe.._

Bellamy tosses his jacket over his arms before proceeding to walk in the woods, keeping an eye out on his surroundings. He doesn't hear any more voices or sounds, but it doesn't stop the feeling that he isn't alone. The more he walks the stranger it gets. The trail and trees seem familiar to him, but not in a way it should. Its not as if he took this route often, or even at all.

The more he walked the more he realized why it seemed familiar, the cabin coming into view. He had been here before after all. Sure it was only once, but Bellamy had a good memory of mapping out terrain. As he steps closer he doesn't see anyone around. Maybe the grounder and the kid took off. Bellamy opens the cabin door and steps inside, freezing as a scream from across the room.

Clarke comes barreling into the door surprising Bellamy and the child.

"Madi! What's wron-" She stops mid sentence as she stops by the door, seeing exactly what the problem was. "You've got to be kidding me." He smiles a little at this but stops when he sees her glare. "What the hell are you doing here?" Bellamy puts up his hands, a clear sign or surrender.

"I'm not here to hurt you, okay? I just wanna talk." Clarke rolls her eyes and glances beside he before looking back at him. His eyes follow her gaze before slumping his shoulders. _Not again..._

A rock hits the side of his head knocking him out cold. When he wakes up again its nearly sun down and he's tied up to a tree facing the cabin. Bellamy pulls at the restraint but it was no use. The knots on the rope were expertly done, there was no way he could wiggle free without cutting of circulation, maybe even cutting an artery.

Bellamy stares out into the trees, his stomach gnawing at him. He hasn't eaten all day, seeing as his the first thing he did that morning was bath in the river. He didn't stop for breakfast before leaving camp. Instead he enjoyed the water and hike he took. He didn't expect to find the cabin again and get kidnapped by the blonde grounder.

As if his prayer was answered, Clarke appears from behind him. She stands in front of him offering him a cooked fish, not looking at his face. He can use his hands enough to reach and eat the food, but not enough to reach his knife and cut the rope. At this realization he might as well take what he can get. Bellamy mumbles his thanks before eating the food hungrily. He doesn't even notice the cocked brow on Clarke's face before he finishes.

"Sorry. Haven't eaten all day." She chuckles at this and starts to walk towards the cabin, but he calls out to her making her stop. "Do you plan on letting me go anytime soon or...?"

As if not hearing him at all she walks away into the makeshift home, leaving Bellamy alone. With a deep breath he slumps against the tree, wiggling to get comfortable. Might as well take a nap while he could. Who knew what tomorrow had in store for him.

Just as he had started to drift off, a scream pierces through the air jolting Bellamy awake. Clarke dashes out of the cabin and looks around for the source, a panic and dreadful fear edged in her face. Its then Bellamy realizes the scream was from the little girl that stayed with Clarke.

"Madi!!" She yells, but gets nothing in return. "No no no no no!!" She runs back into the cabin for something before making a run for the woods.

"Hey! Wait!!!" He yells after her. The grounder stops for a moment before starting off in the trees. "I can help!" She halts at this knowing he may be right. Conflict dances across her face before she rushed to kneel in front of him, ripping the rope off his wrist.

"If you do anything stupid, I'll kill you where you stand. Understood?"

Bellamy nods before standing and running in the woods following along side her, but stops when she does. Another scream echoes though the trees and Clarke starts panicking. Her stance is shaky and her eyes dart every which way. He's never seen her like this before. She's always had a front on, pretending to be such a badass, but really underneath she has her own fears and insecurities. Just like everyone else.

"You take the left route, I'll go right. Catch them by surprise." He nods automatically taking off in between the trees, his internal thoughts forgotten. He isn't even sure who or what they were suppose to be fighting, but Bellamy's protective instinct kicked in once he heard a child in distress.

It doesn't take long for Bellamy to find her, but she isn't alone. A larger grounder towers over her, his large hand cupping her face to keep her from screaming. Madi is kicking and struggling as much as she can, but it isn't enough. She isn't strong enough to fight back. 

"Hey!" Bellamy yells grabbing the grounders attention. "Why don't you try fighting someone who actually stands a chance? There's no need to get a kid involved." He smirks at the grounders frustration and pulls out his blade. Bellamy ducks and the knife misses his head by a hair. 

Well this wasn't going according to plan. Bellamy looks around to use anything as a weapon, but finds nothing. Where was Clarke? He knew she had knives at least. Maybe it wasn't smart of him to leap into the woods unarmed...

Just as he thinks his, a crunching sound comes from his right, grabbing his and the grounders attention. A growling noise comes next, then a pure white vision of fur. The growling and snarling gets louder the closer the creature gets, and so does its appearance. A wolf, and a large one at that. Both Bellamy and the grounder take a step back, the creature was showing nothing but signs of being a threat. It inched closer and closer, getting ready to pounce like they were its prey.The wolf looks directly at Bellamy, its piercing blue eyes glowing in the near sunset, then it looks to the grounder. Bellamy looks over to him as well, then to Madi, his body acting before he can think. He reaches out and snatches the child from the grounder pulling her into him as a shields her away.

It was directly after he had taken her that the wold lunged at the kidnapping grounder.

For a moment Bellamy thought the grounder was as good as dead, but he pulls out another knife and tumbles around with the creature. It seemed the wolf had notices it as well and in the blink of an eye bites through his hand. The grounder shouts and attempts to get the wold off of his chest, but it was no use. Madi moves from under Bellamy, trying to yell out, but he stops her. He didn't want the wolf to turn on them as well. He tries pulling her away, but she stays put.

"Listen kid, we need to go. Right now." He exclaims in a low but serious tone. 

"No. I won't leave her alone." The girl's eyes peer deep into Bellamy's pulling at his heart. He didn't know where Clarke was but he knew they had to leave or else they wouldn't make it. And yet keeps refusing to move. 

Before Bellamy could say anything else and pull her away, the wolf whimpers, falling away from the grounder. He had kicked it in the chest hard enough for it to need to release him. The grounder snarls at this, thinking he had an advantage, and advances to wolf. Unfortunately he was mistaken. The creature shakes off what had happened and lunges again, this time for his throat. Bellamy, clamps a hand over Madi's eyes as fast as he can and turns her away. She shouldn't have to see the horror of what just happened. 

Once its all over the only sounds in the air are of the wolf whimpering, and walking to lie down near the base of a tree.

Madi pulls Bellamy's hand away and wiggles out of his grasp trying to run to the wolf, but Bellamy stops her. To him it was dangerous and he wouldn't let her get hurt. Not when he promised Clarke he would help Madi. 

"Let me go! She needs clothes." 

He looks back at the animal and then to the kid, a bewildered expression on his face. Last time he checked wolfs don't wear clothes. But she takes his confusion and shock as a means to get away from him. She quickly takes the little scarf she had on her waist off and deposits it over the wolf, but it wasn't enough. It was small compared to the animal so she looks around as her eyes stop on Bellamy.

"Quick, give me your jacket." But he still stands frozen in place, completely unaware of what is about to happen. "Skaiheda! Give me your jacket." Her yell breaks through to him enough for him to listen.

Still in shock he moves robotically and takes of the fabric, handing it to Madi. She rushes over and drapes it over the wolf.

"Can you help me bring her home? I can't carry her by myself." She says, her voice barely above a whisper. Bellamy, still frozen, has to be nudged for him to listen.

"Uh... what?"

She rolls her eyes and then looks down pointing, the wolf turning into a human. Not just any human, but Clarke. Bellamy's eyes widen in horrific realization. She was here the whole time... but not in human form.

"What the hell?" 

"Will you help me or not?" Madi practically whines. Bellamy glances between the child and now human formed Clarke, before nodding his head. 

"Yeah, I'll... I'll help." He hesitates before kneeling down and lifting Clarke into his arms, making sure the 'clothes' on her cover as much as possible. 

Its not that he's thought of her this way, no definitely not. Sure she was attractive, anyone with eyes could see that. But this.. nope it was just helping a grounder get back home. Nothing more.

The more Bellamy tells himself this the more he may actually believe it. 

Madi gestures him to follow here, clearly she knows the way back to the cabin. Bellamy follows her without hesitation, keeping his arms up and holding the woman in his arms tightly. And shift of movement would not be a good thing. Keeping her as covered as possible and getting her home safely was his goal, luckily he succeeded.

When they reach the cabin he gently places her on a bed of furs on the floor, right where Madi had told him to. He should leave, knowing this may be breaking an unspoken privacy rule, but he wanted to make sure Clarke was okay when she woke up. And yet for the next 30 minutes, she doesn't even stir. 

"Shouldn't she be awake by now?" At this the grounder child sighs. Clearly this has happened before.

"It might take a while."

"A while? How long is that?" She sighs again and sits down in front of Clarke, shifting the jacket over her.

"Last time it took her three days."

"Three days!?" 

Madi looks away with a slump, shrugging her shoulders. But to Bellamy this wasn't normal- none of it was- and he was worried. What would happen if Clarke didn't wake up for more than 3 says? Will Madi be okay on her own? Who would take care of her until then? Bellamy looks over at her now realizing how young she is, no older than 8. He worries if she'll be okay till Clarke wakes up.

"Will you be okay if it she's out that long? I mean you have shelter but what about food?" Madi looks up at Bellamy, an expression he can't name on her face. Caution? Curiosity? Wonder? He couldn't tell 

"Yeah I'll be fine. I'll go hunting tomorrow."

"You know how to hunt?"

"Yeah. Clarke taught me." At this he shakes his head. She's just a kid. "You should get going before it's too dark. You'll get lost on your way back to your camp." Bellamy looks outside and notices the sun almost set completely, then back at Clarke and Madi, his mind made up instantly.

"I'll stay for the night. Help out. You okay with that?" He asks cautiously. He practically just met the kid, and knows nothing about Clarke, but something in the way he helped today, maybe it was the start of some trust. Madi smiles softly before nodding at his question. 

All Bellamy could hope was that everything at camp was okay. They would fine without him for one night. Right now he had other priorities, taking care of the two grounders in the cabin. 

Maybe Clarke would stop seeing him as a threat, as a reason to keep pulling away. Maybe now she will see, he and his people weren't so bad after all. Maybe... she would see that he could help her and keep her safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Action packed chapter! Bellamy now knows Clarke's big secret.. Will she wake up soon? What will happen to Madi? Will skaikru find out? Keep reading to find out ;) Comments, kudos, and any feedback is welcome!


	7. Secret Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Bellamy and Madi bonding. That's it. That's the chapter lol

When Bellamy wakes from the sunlight, he groans lightly, taking in his surroundings. At first he jumps in confusion before his memories are replaced with the night before, his eyes landing on the blonde grounder. Clarke. He smiles at the fact he knows her real name,still not use to the sentiment, but frowns when he realizes what he was doing in her cabin. The grounder kid was kidnapped, Clarke let Bellamy go to help her get Madi, then a wolf appeared and killed the kidnapping grounder; only it wasn't just an animal, it was Clarke. She still has his jacket and Madi's scarf draped over her, and part of his mind says she should be dressed properly, but he knows that he would be stepping over a very big line if he attempted to do it himself. Maybe the kid should do it. But at this thought he looks over to find her still asleep. 

So much has happened and Bellamy realizes he is in way over his head. Its one thing to find an injured grounder and try to help her. Its another for her to escape and keep popping up and being more than human. A hybrid of sorts. Bellamy and chuckles at the ridiculous thought of fairy tales he read on the Ark- werewolf. But he quickly shakes that thought away, it had to be more than that, right? Werewolves weren't real. Were they? Again he shakes his head.

Madi and Clarke seemed very close, that much Bellamy can see. But Clarke is too young for Madi to be her actual kid, maybe she's just watching out for her? Maybe they were from the same clan? Was Madi like Clarke? The questions and theories start swirling in his mind, his anxiety getting the better of him. With a deep breath he stands up and looks at the two sleeping grounders. He needs some fresh air. 

As Bellamy steps outside he's stops in place. He stayed away from camp all night long without anyone knowing. He hadn't warned ahead of time. Fuck. Bellamy rubs a hand over his face before sitting down on the ground. This was going to be a nightmare when he got back.

Might as well get it over with.

Clarke was still knocked out, Madi was still asleep and doing okay. All Bellamy needed to do was let the camp know he was alive and,well, then sneak out to get something to eat for Madi. She may know how to hunt because of Clarke, but to him she shouldn't have to. She's just a kid.

With a heavy sigh Bellamy stands and starts walking back to camp, not without glancing at the cabin first. Hopefully Clarke pulls through whatever was happening to her. He didn't fully understand but hopefully Madi could explain. With that in mind he sets off in the trees. It takes about an hour or so for him to find a familiar path leading back to camp. When he does its smooth sailing from there.

And their reaction was exactly as he predicted. Complete panic and relief. 

"Bell!" Octavia was the first by his side, her arms thrown over his neck. "Where the hell were you?!" She shoves him away, anger now replacing worry.

"I was out walking and it got dark. There was no point in trying to find my way back at night so I stayed in a cave. I'm fine, O." She shakes her head at this, clearly not buying it. 

"Where'd you go Bellamy?"

"Just out for a walk. I lost track of time and didn't realize how long I was out there." Again she doesn't buy it. But before she could speak up again, Miller appears from the crowd of on lookers.

"You had us worried, man." Miller comes beside Octavia and claps a hand on Bellamy's shoulder. 

"Yeah, I know." Bellamy ducks his head for a moment before returning the sentiment to Miller. "But like I said, I'm fine." The two men nod in understanding before Bellamy takes off to the drop ship, being followed by his sister. 

Bellamy checks in with Monty to see if he got any response back from the Ark, but he got a firm no. He thought he got something, anything, back, but a power surge went through the cords and blew out the last wrist band. Even some of the lights in the drop ship. This was it, they had nothing left. No more contacting the Ark. Everyone up there, if they were alive, will die. And there was nothing he could do about it. 

"Damn." Was all Bellamy could say, and Monty grumbles at his failure. "Well even though it didn't work, I guess I can still get you that boar." 

"Wait seriously?" Monty perks up suddenly, making his leader laugh. "Thanks Bellamy."

He leaves after a few more minutes of conversation with Monty and Jasper. Both jabbing about the poor panther meet and how if he couldn't get a boar, an old fish would be better. Bellamy laughed at that before heading out; Octavia not too far behind.

She was following him, feeling him out, that much was obvious. But he won't be able to let her do that for too much longer. He needed to get to Clarke and Madi. He may be assuming its a bad idea to bring Octavia, but seeing the way Madi reacted to meeting Bellamy the first two times makes him think it wouldn't be a good idea. Besides, he was still trying to earn their trust. The grounders wouldn't give it to him if he just walked in their cabin with someone new trailing behind him.

No. Bellamy had to be smart about this. Octavia needed to stay at camp.

He lingers for a while, checking the wall and guard on patrol for the morning, as well as checking on the younger kids that were went with the hundred, and counting rations. They had already started stocking up for next Winter, wanting to be more prepared than last time. The meat was dried and preserved, bagged up and stored away, but they could always use more stocks, seeing as they did have over 90 people in the camp. They were also running low on certain supplies, bullets, blankets, patches for tents, and medicine. But those were problems for another day. 

If anything Bellamy could use this as an excuse to be out of camp more. Supply run. Not that he really needs an excuse, he is the leader, but it would give him something to tell Octavia and the others to throw them off his trail. Until he has gained their trust, he won't jeopardize Clarke and Madi. It wasn't an option.

With that thought in mind he goes to his tent and grabs his gun and knife for precaution, just in case there are any threatening grounders lurking around. Once he's in the woods, however, he can sense he isn't alone, and its no grounder. He stops mid-step and calls her out.

"I know you're there Octavia. You can come out." It takes a few moments before a familiar brunet pops up from behind a thick tree, sighing in defeat. "O, what are you doing?" 

"I should ask you the same big brother. You disappeared all night only to come back and leave again?"

"I told you I got lost and settled down for the night. I'm fine." 

"But you're also hiding something." He denies it again but she scoffs not believing him. 

"I'm out here hunting, O. I promised Monty a boar for dinner. You were there for that conversation." She sighs at this and points out he has no weapon, and he proves her wrong. He shows her a knife and a side arm. Reluctantly she drops the matter and stomps away.

Bellamy releases a breath he didn't know he was holding before taking off in the direction of the river. It was the fastest route to the cabin the grounders stayed in. Much to Bellamy's luck, he remembered exactly what trails to take.

As he walks along the bank he sees something swimming through the water. A fish. Grinning to himself he looks around and uses a stick and vine to make his knife into a spear. Something in which he uses to catch and kill. It takes a few tries but once he's successful he wraps it up and takes it with him to the cabin. He needed to make sure Madi had something to eat. 

Within an hour he reaches his destination, but doesn't see anyone outside. They both must still be asleep. Which is understandable, it was one hell of a day yesterday. 

Bellamy makes his way to the door and opens it slightly, just enough to peer inside. He sees Clarke laying still on the ground, clothes actually put on properly. Must be Madi's doing he supposed. He opens the door more but is stopped when he sees a shadow from afar, a shine that only gleams from a knife. 

"It's okay. Its just me." He calls out and sees the shadow relax, the little body coming into view. 

"What are you doing here?" Madi sets down the knife she had in her hand. Its then Bellamy realizes he may actually be intruding. 

"Uh.. I brought you something." 

She knits her brow as she looks at him cautiously, unsure what he intended before seeing the fish. A small chuckles escapes her before she points to the side table against the wall. There were three dead rabbits laying there ready to be skinned and cooked. He huffs a laugh nervously, she could hunt after all he thought.

"Well now you have a variety then." Madi takes the fish anyway and gesture for him to come in.

He stands over Clarke watching as she breaths, her breaths shallow. Was she okay? Would she wake up? What happened to her? As if Madi could read his mind, she speaks up.

"She'll be okay. It just takes a lot out of her to change so fast."

"So that's why she's still sleeping?" He feels like an idiot asking but he really had no idea what to think of the whole situation. 

"Yeah. I mean, can you imagine your entire anatomy changing from human to animal? All your muscle structure and bones change in form and size. For Clarke she pushed herself to do it almost instantaneously to save me. So yeah. She's going to be sleeping for a while."

Bellamy honestly didn't expect as much candor as he got from the little grounder. Maybe she trusted him more than he thought? Or she was simply informing him of basic information about their kind. Yeah it was definitely that. 

"Yeah that doesn't uh... sound very nice." Again Madi chuckles at him. 

"Its really not. The less we do it the better, or so she says. She never liked this part of herself. But she says it gets easier the older you get. Less painful. I hope that's true." Bellamy's eyes widen at this, though he really shouldn't have been surprised. 

"You're a- I mean... You're like her? You.. you change into a wolf?"

"No, not yet. Clarke hopes I never do." 

Again, Bellamy is out of the loop. He tries to not look as dumb as he feels, but given the look Madi gives him he can tell he looks as dumb as he feels. 

"I don't really know how to explain to a sky person. Its hard enough explaining to someone who isn't a natblida." Again, Bellamy is confused. But he thinks back to seeing Clarke bleed black blood, and the grounders who attacked them on the way to Polis. Slowly but surely his brain outs two and two together.

"So everyone with black blood can... you know. Change?"

"Technically yes, but you have to do something first to activate the wolf." 

"Activate the wolf? Like what? How do you..." He trials of and fumbles with his hands, his confusion getting the better of him. But he can't say he minds because he's getting more answers now than he has in months.

"You have to kill." Her voice is more childlike now, and he starts to remember how young she is. Bellamy internally curses himself for pushing so much, but Madi doesn't seem to mind explaining. "Once you kill a person, the wolf comes out on the first full moon."

Well then, maybe the books on the Ark weren't all just fairy tales after all. At least not completely. 

Bellamy doesn't know how to respond, so he gives a short nod before looking at Clarke once more. It was a lot to take in and fully understand. Silence envelopes the cabin before Madi speaks up again, her small voice hesitating to ask. 

"So you were really born in the sky huh?" She comes to sit by Clarke, looking at him with a new light in her eyes. 

"Yeah," He laughs, happy with the change and light conversation. "Yeah I was."

"What was it like? In space I mean. It has to be totally different than here."

"Oh yeah. Completely different!" He gestures widely with his hands making Madi laugh. 

He missed this, playing around and joking with kids. Octavia was all grown up now, able to take care of herself. Even though Bellamy was proud of the young woman she was becoming, he still missed the days she was as small as Madi. 

He tells Madi stories of the Ark, what it was like. All the different stations, living in the metal box in the sky, the jobs people had, as well as looking down on Earth. Seeing the stars in the sky and water below. As Bellamy speaks Madi inches closer, her interest peaked. 

Sure enough hours roll by with the amount of stories he tells. Some sad, other cheerful, most full of things Madi can't help but ask questions and have him elaborate on. The Ark, space, was entirely different than it was on Earth. He even went into detail about his life with having a sister, how it was forbidden, and how Bellamy did everything he could, no matter the consequences, to make his sister happy and made sure she survived.

"You and Clarke are a lot alike you know?"

"Really? How so?" Bellamy leans back against the wall, his elbows resting on his bent knees; comfortable in his spot beside the little grounder. 

"I probably shouldn't tell you this but..." She steals a glance before looking back at Clarke. The woman lying completely still in sleep. "Clarke saved me. Took me in. She does everything she can to keep me alive and make me happy, even when it means she gets sad or hungry."

Bellamy looks in shock at the kid next to him before looking at the sleeping blonde. He mules over all of his memories of her, when they first met and all the times they had crossed paths after. She was thin, and worriedly so when he first met her, and extremely angered. She wanted to escape no matter what. Now thinking back, it makes sense. She was protecting Madi, keeping her alive. Even if Clarke went without, she made sure the little girl was taken care of. And when Clarke was taken in by the hundred, she did everything she could to leave camp and return home to Madi.

"You should get home before dark this time. Your people will get worried again." Bellamy shakes his head, putting away his thoughts. 

"Yeah, you're probably right." He stands up and starts walking to the door before stopping and looking back. The two grounders still on the floor. "I'll be back to check on you, make sure you're okay. Is that alright with you?"

Madi rolls her eyes and chuckles a little, warming his heart. She was such a good kid, and a lot like Octavia. "Yeah, skaiheda. I'm okay with that."

Bellamy grins before leaving the little cabin, walking back to camp. On his way back he hears rustling from behind him, close to the ground. He pulls out his knife before ducking down to see the threat, but stops worrying once his eyes catch on to the creature near him. It was a boar.

He smirks to himself before making the kill and taking it home. Looks like it was a good day after all.


	8. Change in Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on updating again so soon, but because I am really ahead in writing this fic, I decided to post again. Seriously I'm already working up to chapter 15! Granted most are just summarized and need detail, but a lot of the story is coming together. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it so far! Keep an eye out for more updates because at this rate, they'll keep coming :)

Bellamy returns to camp as the sun barley sets behind the trees. He's grown use to weaving in between the bushes and trees themselves without much detection, even sneaking in and out of camp without being seen, but this time he didn't want to do that. Not with the promise he made to Monty. Bellamy pushes aside the recent memories of being with the two grounders as he walks inside his camps gate and is greeted by his co leader and friend. Miller smirks at the prized boar Bellamy had with him, and smirks.

"That for Monty?" Bellamy laughs while dragging the boar behind him. 

"A promise is a promise. Where is he anyway?" 

"Working on rations now." Bellamy nods and brings boar to meat station to be cut up and cooked before finding Monty and telling him the news. When he does, Monty splits into a wide grin while Jasper is hell-a shocked. 

"You seriously did it? What the hell!? No fair!" Monty laughs before taking off, and Jasper follows him. "No way, Monty! I'm getting some of that!" They play fight the whole way to the meat station.

Bellamy watches and can't help the laughter that bubbles up from his chest. It was moments like this that made him grateful and enjoyed life on the ground. There was no more war, no fighting, just peace and teasing among the delinquents. This was their lives now, and even if the Ark didn't survive, at least the hundred made it to the ground in time.

As Bellamy makes his way through camp, he settle down in his tent for the night. His mind drifting off in sleep.

When he wakes the next day he goes out again for scavenging with others from camp. They split off into groups, though Bellamy goes by himself, and make their way through the woods. Each person has a bag to fill with nuts and berries and anything else they can find to store in camp for food. 

Nearly three hours into walking and filling up his bad half way, Bellamy makes a pit stop to rest and drink some water. His canteen is empty so he goes to the river close by, trying to fight the urge to go to the familiar cabin where he knew two grounders lived at. Bellamy didn't want to over step his welcome when it came to them, there was a lot he didn't understand or know and it was best to give them space. Even though he as worried out of his mind that Clarke wouldn't wake up and Madi had to fend for herself.

But, much to his luck, that worry died the instant he saw a familiar blonde spearing fish in the water. Bellamy breaks into a grin as he steps forward, breaking a branch beneath his boot. Mentally grimacing he closes his eyes and looks up wearily; she heard him. Clarke looks up, a small smile on her face, before grabbing the prize on her spear. Bellamy inhales deeply before walking forward and using the log as a bridge to cross over, setting down his bag of food. To his delighted surprise, the grounder doesn't run away.

"I hope you know that trying to help us these past few days doesn't mean I'm okay with you not leaving me alone." He stills and looks away, his expression glimpsing with a little hurt. "But thank you." Bellamy looks up at her and sees her starting to walk away, so, he follows and hurries to catch up. She sighs at this and shakes her head. "That doesn't mean to keep following me." 

"I just want to help, Clarke." She stops at her name and turns to glare at him. He smiles and tilts his head. "I overhear Madi say it."

"Right... Well its a good thing we're leaving." She storms away and he has to jog to be near her. Her storm walking is surprisingly fast. "Clarke! Princess, stop!" 

She does but not happily. 

"Would you stop calling me that. Seriously." He chuckles and shrugs, its fitting in a way but he doesn't admit it. She glares again at his smug smile and drags her net of fish with her. "Wait! Why are you leaving?" She doesn't answer. "Clarke-"

"What do you want from me!?" She yells before looking at their surroundings with caution then lowering her voice. "I've been nice but I won't be for much longer. Stay the hell away from us." 

"Why?" She doesn't answer and he keeps following. As he does she speeds up and he runs after her. 

Clarke stops abruptly and turns to him, her eyes make him jump back. They were glowing in a piercing blue, almost white. 

"Leave...Us...Alone!" She glares him down, a low throat growl to intimidate him, and it works- mostly anyway.

"Why are you running away, Clarke?" He tries to stand his ground but he can't help his shaking limbs. He did watch her tear a man's throat out while she was a wolf for God's sake. 

"It's not running away its-", As she says this she realizes it is running away. It's all she's known for the past 3 years. "You and your people will be safer if we're gone. That simple." 

"How will we be safer? You aren't a threat, princess." She raises a brow at this and he gulps. "Okay you could be but if you wanted us dead you would have killed us all already. But you haven't. " 

"I still might." She says plainly, clearly annoyed at having this conversation.

"No you won't. We both know it." She sighs at this and looks away. Hating that he was right.

"I may not be the threat, skaiheda but there are others out there that are. The only way to keep you, your people, and Madi safe is if we keep moving." 

"So that's it then? Just keep wondering the woods until you're caught by whoever is hunting you down?" 

"We won't get caught." 

"You almost did."

Clarke closes her eyes at the memory. The grounder holding Madi hostage. Clarke can't let that happen again. **Never** again.

"You're right. We almost did. Which means we need to leave as soon as possible. He wasn't the first and he won't be the last to come looking for us in these lands. We need to leave before it's too late." 

"Clarke-" 

"Don't."

And she walks away. Bellamy sighs and starts to turn around, but thinks against it and walks towards here again. "Need help packing?" She huff's a laugh and shakes her head in bewilderment. He's persistent she'll give him that. 

"No. Well manage."

"Where you gonna go?"

"Seriously what is your problem?" He looks at her confused before shrugging. Not seeing the problem. "Why do you even care? You don't know us."

"I could. If you'd let me." Now she's very annoyed. Her eyes glow for a second and he raises his hands. "Just hear me out, okay? Being on the run like this won't last forever. Luck runs out eventually. It won't hurt to have some help. You can at least see the reason in that."

Clarke glares but rolls her eyes and sighs, shoulders slightly less tense. "You really don't give up do you?" 

"Not really no." He chuckles, that smirk back on his face while he lowers his hands. 

"You can't help us, Bellamy." His eyes widen as she says his name, and he finds how nice it rolls out of her mouth. Like she's said it a million times already. "You'll only get hurt or get killed and I won't let that happen." 

"Didn't know you cared so much." 

"I don't." He frowns slightly at this. "However you're people do. They need you alive. So trying to help us will only make things harder." 

Bellamy shakes his head in near defeat. He knows he should drop it. Let this go, but part of him just can't. An instinct tells him they need to stay. Whether for his sake of for their safety he didn't know, but he doesn't want them to leave. 

Before he can say or think of a lie, however, a scream pierce's the air. This time it wasn't Madi, it was one of skaikru. Clarke and Bellamy hear this and both take off together in the direction of the scream. As they do they get near the boarder of Trikru and skaikru land, making Bellamy hesitate. Clarke notices this and rolls her eyes, grabbing his arm and pulling him along with her. Even through his jacket he can feel the warmth from her hand. He gulps and tries to shake the electricity away while they keep moving; only to stop in petrified shock. 

Jasper was strung up in the air on some built posts, a wound on his chest. 

Bellamy gulps and stares at his friend, one of his people, strung up like live bait. But for what? Bellamy couldn't put two thoughts together in his mind before he heard Clarke mumble beside him.

"Oh my God." Clarke is in shock for two seconds before more skaikru appear. 

"Bellamy thank God you're here. We- what the hell?" Finn stops as he looks at Clarke, a shock that wears off and makes him smile. "Hey." 

She rolls her eyes at this and stands closer to Bellamy. Shocking both him, Finn, and Monty who was apparently there as well. 

"Watch the surrounding trees. I'll get him down." Bellamy nods and glances at the others, theirs faces frozen in shock glancing between their leader and the grounder. He shrugs and looks to the trees and bushes while Clarke makes her way around to the post Jasper was on. 

Her walking is strange to Bellamy but he doesn't question it. They all watch as she scales the wooden posts and cuts Jasper down, tossing him over her shoulder before climbing down. They are all both impressed and mortified at her strength. How she could carry Jasper over her small form they had no idea. Once they're down she looks up and screams. 

"Bellamy! Look out!" 

He stand on high alert and barely jumps out of the way from a panther. 

"Shit." She curses before setting Jasper down. "Hey! Over here!" She yells getting the beast attention. It turns from the sky people and looks to Clarke, it's hungry stare terrifying; but not to her.

She smirks at this and takes off towards the woods, the panther following. It only takes a few leaps before its hind legs fall into the ground, it's paws stabbed by the spikes below. It releases a loud roar in pain, and Clarke takes advantage of it's vulnerability. She takes her knife and tosses it in the air, hitting dead center on its face. The blade directly into the skull and into the brain. An instant kill. 

"Now that was badass." Finn mumbles while watching her, his grin growing. 

"Damn." Monty smirks in praise before looking to where Jasper was. Now his priorities are in order rather than being distracted. "Jasper!" he runs to him, narrowly avoiding another trap, and getting to his friend. 

Clarke rushes over to them and turns Jasper over, inspecting the wound. "He'll live. They put a poultice on the wound. Looks like a maybe the sap from the woodland trees out east. Here hold him still." They all freeze at her authority and but her glare makes them listen. "Red seaweed would help the best in his recovery. It has medicinal uses." 

"Where can we find it?" Clarke looks to Bellamy and smirks. 

"It's on the river. You know which one." He chuckles at this leaving the others confused. 

"Got it. But how do we use the seaweed?" 

"Make it into a paste, lightly rub it over the wound. You could also make it into a beverage for him to drink. That might be more effective." 

"Like a tea?" Monty asks. 

"Uh.. yeah. Sure. You also need to keep it clean and wrapped. Stitch up the flesh to help it heal better. Make sure it doesn't get infected. If it does you need to cut away the infected flesh and seal the remaining skin. Got it?" 

"Loud and clear Princess." She nods and stands to leave but is stopped by Bellamy, pulling her aside in private. The others glance their way before dealing with Jasper, ready to take him back to camp. "Thank you." She smiles shyly and nods. "You don't have to leave, Clarke. Seriously. Look I know nothing I say will convince you to hang around but, at least consider it." 

She looks up at this, eyes meeting for a moment as she sees the sincerity behind his statement. "Why do you care? Genuinely care if we leave or not?" 

"Because... I have a bad feeling. And like you, I don't want to see you or Madi hurt." His honesty catches her off-guard but she smiles softly. 

"I'll think about it." Before he or his people realize she's off in the woods disappearing again.

For once, Bellamy Blake had hope.


	9. Change in Wind Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper is brought back to Camp and Bellamy goes to see if the grounders have left for good. Is Clarke sticking around? Will she really leave?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler chapter really, but Clarke starts warming up to Bellamy a bit more :) Also, some Trig in this chapter so, see the end notes for translation!

Bellamy helps make a stretcher to place Jasper on before they make their way through the woods and he asks what happened. Monty looks away, shamed but Finn explains. They were hunting down a deer when they were attacked. Arrows and spears came from all different directions. They were close to the boarder when it happened and Jasper got hit. Finn dragged Monty away so they could go back to camp for a plan, reinforcements, but then then they heard him scream so they knew he wasn't dead. On instinct they ran past the land marks to find Jasper, then ran into Bellamy and the grounder. Finn glances away as he says the last part. Both him and Monty look to Bellamy to answer that one. 

"Right. Got it." He ignores their looks and rubs a hand over his face, "So were the arrows and spears from our land or Trikru's?"

"Ours actually." 

"Great." He mumbles to himself before crossing his arms again. 

So someone was on their land, breaking the rules, and ending up hurting one of their people. Bellamy knows he will have to alert the Commander of this. Skaikru isn't the only one not allowed to go past their lands boarder. 

But this was a problem for another day, right now they needed to focus on Jasper, take care of his wound. To do that they need sea weed. Finn goes with Bellamy to get it while Monty takes Jasper back to camp. He uses the stretcher to take him while Finn and Bellamy take off in the other direction. As they walk Bellamy can sense Finn's struggle. 

"If you've got something to say, don't." Finn scoffs a laugh while walking. 

"Come on, Bellamy. Do you at least know why I wanna know? She's a grounder AND she likes you apparently. Which means something must have happened between the time she disappeared from camp and today. Whats the harm in saying anything?" 

Bellamy doesn't answer, instead he glares over his shoulder before walking towards the water. He didn't have to answer anything he didn't want to, especially about her. Shaking his mind off the subject he refocuses to the task at hand, getting the red seaweed. He steps in and sees it floating near by. 

He looks up to see if Clarke was there, but she wasn't. He can't help but think back to their conversation earlier before finding Jasper. Will she really leave? Was it because he knew her secret? Who was really after her and why? Was it because of the wolf thing? Is this why she kept pushing him away? Bellamy couldn't seem to keep his head straight anymore. 

All he could think about was if she decided to stay or go, and he hopes she stays. 

Bellamy bags up the seaweed and takes as much as he can fit. Finn doesn't pursue the earlier conversation, much to Bellamy's satisfaction. The rest of the walk back to camp is quiet, but the two stay on high alert for any threats. This attack wasn't random, and they needed to be more careful.

Once back at camp Bellamy finds Harper and hands over the bag of seaweed, giving her strict instructions on what to do with it for Jasper. Octavia finds him just before Harper runs off with the remedy, and starts asking what happened, but gets interrupted by Jasper screaming out in pain. Octavia sighs and turns to her brother again, her face asking the questions. 

"Got anything to help him? Because from where I stand, he won't make it." 

"Don't worry, I have what you need. Use half of it for a paste and the other for tea. Both remedies will work on helping with his recovery."

Octavia looks at him before nodding and rushing off to med tent to help make what they need. Jasper screams again and Bellamy shakes his head. This whole thing was a mess. Miller pops up and asks what happened, so Bellamy explains. Again.

"Damn." Miller sighs looking down.

"You know what this means?" Bellamy asks, and Miller nods .

"We have to let the commander know." Bellamy nods and looks around, not happy with the turn of events. Just when things started to settled down again, something like this happens. 

"Yeah. We do." His Adam's apple bobs as another scream and groan echoes through camp.

"Bellamy! We gonna do something about goggles? His screaming is kind of distracting." Murphy says.

"Keep your hat on, Murphy. Jasper will be fine." Murphy sighs before nodding, taking his route for patrol.

Bellamy understands the frustration, Jasper will continue to being pain and behave like this for a few days, but all they could do was hope for the best. Clarke seemed confident in the seaweeds affects, so, hopefully it would help Jasper heal soon. 

As he thinks this his mind starts wondering again. How did she know about the seaweed? Was he a healer in her village? Had she seen this happen to someone before? She knew exactly where to step to avoid a trap and knew a predator would be lurking around. The more Bellamy thinks the less he knows still.

"When we going to tell the Commander?" Miller asks and Bellamy shakes his head, not really ready to deal with that means yet.

"Soon. Just not right now. Not until we know for sure if Jasper's okay." Miller nods before looking over his shoulder at a loud roar of laughter. A group of delinquents on break were playing some kind of game and laughing about it.

Bellamy glances their way before patting his friends shoulder and walking away into med tent to check on Jasper. Harper and Octavia have cleaned the wound but Jasper passed out from pain. Good thing was, he's still alive. He will live. Bellamy is glad about this and walks out of the tent while the girls are distracted by tending to Jasper.

Bellamy uses the tunnels and sneaks out again at night fall, eventually finding his way to the grounder cabin. His curiosity getting the best of him. As he gets closer he can see a light in the distance from a candle and can't hold back his smile, but he eventually stops when a knife is to his neck. 

"I come in peace." Just as quickly as it was there, the blade drops. 

"You don't give up, do you?" 

"Never do Princess," He smiles smugly before turning around. She scoffs at his confidence but he can see a small smile on her lips. 

"How's your friend?" 

"He's alive. Thanks to you." He points his smile softening. She looks down to the ground, her arms crossed over her chest. "Thank you, Clarke. Really." She nods and avoids his gaze only to look up as he steps closer. 

"What are you doing here, Bellamy?" His heart leaps a little at hearing her say his name. 

"I wanted to see you." He shrugs nonchalant making her lift a brow. He chuckles at her expression and wills any heat rising to settle down. "I wanted to see if you stayed or not. Can you blame me?" She chuckles in return before shifting on her feet. 

"Guess not." Awkward silence fills the air between them,neither knowing what to say. But it doesn't last long when a shriek of fear comes from inside the cabin.

"Clarke!" Madi cries and both Bellamy and Clarke run. 

They throw open the door expecting danger, only to find Madi pointing to a large spider with wide eyes. Clarke sighs in relief and Bellamy uses a jar to grab the creature and set it outside. Madi shivers and moves away with a fake gag, the eight legged creature grossing her out. 

"Yu beda don frag em op." She mumbles making Clarke burst out laughing. Madi looks at her with pleading eyes. "Ai'm get klin. Em beda don frag em op!" 

Clarke bites her lip to settle her laughter, though it doesn't fully work. "You're right. He totally should have." But a chuckle comes out and Madi glares, arms crossing over her torso.

Bellamy looks between them before meeting Clarke's amused eye. His confused expression gets her to answer. 

"She said you should have killed it." His lips form in an 'o' form before he bites his lower lip and nods, holding back his own chuckle.

"Hey! Its not funny." Clarke and Bellamy steal another glance at each other before laughing all at once. "Em beda nou don-" 

"I know I know," Clarke ushers to her kneeling down and placing her hands on either side of Madi's shoulders. "I'm sorry, okay. Forgive me?" A teasing, pleading look crosses Clarke's face and Madi sighs with a roll of her eyes, her crossed arms dropping. 

"I guess so." She throws her little arms around the woman in front of her. "Ai hod yu in, even though yu're a natrona." Clarke gasps and pulls back. 

"Chit?! Ai laik nou a natrona!" Her mock surprise only makes Madi laugh more,much to Bellamy's own confusion.

"Sha yu laik." Clarke places a hand on her heart pretending she is hurt by the child's words. "You laughed."

Bellamy stands by the door watching the exchange, his own heart growing in size at what he sees. Grounders and sky people aren't that different, even if some are half animal. Literally. Grounders show affection, love, kindness... They protect their young at all costs and have their own kind of fun and teasing. Bellamy looks down to hide his smile while the two in front of him continue to speaking in a language he doesn't understand. 

"Bellamy!" He jumps at his name and looks to see a confused, and amused, Clarke. "You okay?"

"Oh, uh.. yeah. Fine." He chuckles nervously. "I guess I zoned out. Not like I can, you know, understand what you were saying so..." Clarke looks away with a short laugh, hiding a heat rising in her neck. 

"Sorry. Habit."

"No, it's fine. Interesting language though." Madi perks up at this stepping near Bellamy. 

"Do you wanna learn?"

"Madi!" Clarke scolds, but the little girl keeps her eye on the sky person in front of her, expecting an answer.

Bellamy looks between Madi and Clarke, caught between a rock and a hard place. He does want to know the language, it could be useful. He could talk with the commander and get on the grounders good side, and also understand what they were saying behind his back. But the look Clarke gives makes him shake enough to want to say no.

"Yeah but...." He looks to Clarke then Madi. "Its not up to me." Clarke sighs and glues her eyes to the floor, not wanting to look up.

"Clarke."Madi pleads, surprising Bellamy. He couldn't imagine why the little grounder wants him to learn so badly, but she does. 

"Its okay, Madi. You don't have to teach me."

"But-" She tries to argue but Clarke cuts her off.

"Okay."

"Uh...okay?" Bellamy ask suspiciously. Clarke is tense and becomes stiff but stands by her answer. 

"Look normally I wouldn't condone teaching an outside our culture, our language, but..." As if thinking over her words carefully, she slows her sentence. "I don't see how teaching **you** would be a bad thing."

And there it was. Trust. At least the foundation of it. They were building it up bit by bit, and Bellamy couldn't complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Trig: Yu beda don frag em op  
> English: You should have killed it  
> Trig: Ai'm laik get klin. Em beda don frag em op!  
> English: I'm certain/serious. He should have killed it!  
> Trig: Em beda nou don-  
> English: He should not have-  
> Trig: Ai hod yu in  
> English: I love you  
> Trig: yu're a natrona  
> English: You're a traitor  
> Trig: Chit?! Ai laik nou a natrona!  
> English: What?! I am not a traitor!  
> Trig: sha yu laik  
> English: Yes you are


	10. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of angst in this chapter! But Clarke is now in skaikru camp... How will the others feel about that?

The next morning Bellamy and Miller has drove to Polis to confront the Commander about the event of the previous day. She was surprised to see them there, then became angry at what they had to explain. She sat quietly in her chair thinking of what to do next. Silence wrapped around them before Lexa spoke again, having seen the worry edged in Bellamy's expression

"Don't worry skaiheda. This will be handled. I assure you." Lexa reach out her hand and she and Bellamy shook in agreement. Those that were on sky people land will be found and punished for their crimes.

Much to Bellamy and Miller's luck there was no incident on the way back. Instead they return to camp safely with no trouble at all.

A week had passed since then, and Jasper was recovering well. Everything was as it should be, so was the new routine for Bellamy. Wake up in camp, deal with Miller to lead for a few hours, deal with food, rations, and hunting. Then at night, sneak off to find Clarke and Madi. For hours he would stay with them, telling stories of his life on the Ark, and Clarke teaching him Trigedasleng, as much as she could anyway. He wasn't catching on as fast, but then again it was all new to him, unlike her and Madi who grew up on both languages.

Sometimes Bellamy would sneak away from camp early and go hunting with Madi, teach her tricks he had been taught or go with Clarke so she could teach _him_ her ways. Whether it was showing him how to spear a fish or climb a tree for a better scouting range to kill a deer, he listened, payed attention, and learned. As if he were a sponge absorbing everything he could, or as much as Clarke would offer to show.

There was only so much she was willing to open up about and teach him. Hunting and fishing was not much of a problem, some teasing on his heavy foot and how sky people aren't very stealthy, but nothing harsh. However when it came to being personal, she closed like a clam. Avoided his questions or glared intensely until he stopped talking. But it would take time for her to open up more, and Bellamy knew this. So he took everything slow, letting them open up on their own.

He grew fond of the time they spent together. Learning from one another and trusting more each day, each hour that passed by. Madi had scraped her knee and hurt her ankle once when Clarke wasn't home so she went to Bellamy for help. She cried in his shoulder as he held her to him before tending to her leg. He cleaned up the blood and wrapped her ankle in a way he learned from Harper at camp. Once he had finished Madi clung to him for the rest of the day, getting piggy back rides when she refused to walk, and that was how Clarke had found them. Bellamy running around in front of the cabin making a strange noise (Airplane) while Madi giggled and held onto him tightly. They only realized she was there when she burst out laughing at them.

That was how time had passed for the three of them. Laughing, joking, teasing, telling stories. Even opening up a little about how they had met or what it was like growing up where they did. For Bellamy it was space, for Madi it was Shadow Valley until Clarke saved her from danger; promising her parents she would keep their daughter safe. Bellamy put as much together that some people in different clans had nightblood,and those people were half wolf, at least they would be eventually. And those people were not treated well in many clans, which meant Madi was in danger. Thanks to Clarke she wasn't anymore. No one found out about her blood before it was too late.

Then there was Clarke herself, a large mystery still to Bellamy. All she would say was she was born and raised in the woods with her people. Now she's here. He already knew about the Wanheda speculations and put two and two together, but he never dares voice them or think them aloud. Not when the woman near him was the complete opposite of a ruthless killer. Bellamy never pressed for more than what she was willing to give. Instead he was content on living the way they were.

Until one day the routine was broken.

Bellamy was still doing his rounds around camp, helping out where he was needed when a commotion grew at the gate. Someone was screaming his name and the patrols had their guns pointed at them. It wasn't until Bellamy got close that he recognized who it was. Clarke.

"Let me through! I need Bellamy!!!" 

They try to reach for her, restrain her, but she shoves them away with a strength that scares them. More guns are pointed her way, but it doesn't phase her, instead it just pisses her off even more. Her tear stained cheeks and terrified expression turns aggressive as she threatens them.

"Get the hell out of my way or I'll make you!" At this Bellamy comes rushing to them having heard commotion at the gate. 

"Clarke?!" His voice rings through the air, grabbing her attention. She tries to runs to him but the guards stop her. "Let her pass!" They do as ordered but not without confusion edged in their expressions.

Clarke runs to him, her arms thrown around his neck as she squeezes tightly. She starts shaking and sobbing and he holds her close. "Bellamy!"

"Clarke what the hell happened." She pulls away, eyes red and cheeks wet. 

"Th-they took her." She stutters. 

"Who took- Oh shit. When!?" 

"I-I-I don't know- I- she..." 

"Clarke breath, okay? Take a deep breath and breath." She shakes her head and a sob escapes her. 

A crowd starts gathering whispering at who she is. Its then someone from the crown shouts she's the grounder Finn and the others brought in several months ago. Because of this everyone begins to tense up and murmur more. Octavia sprouts out of no where and sees Bellamy holding Clarke up by her shoulders, the crowd getting loud and riled. She looks between them confused at how Bellamy knows her, is close enough to her that she looks to him for comfort, and how she got here. 

"O! Get everyone under control! Clarke? Come with me." His voice softens as he speaks with her. She looks at him with desperation and follow him quickly to the drop ship. Once in, he closes the curtain and turns to her. "Okay what happened? Who took Madi?"

"I-I don't know, Bellamy! I was... she... ugh!" Her hands comb through her hair in frustration, tears still falling. 

"Hey! Hey... Look at me, Princess. Breath. You have to calm down in order to explain, alright? In and out." She looks up as he takes her face in his hands, her eyes starting to glow. He swallows but keeps his hands on her face trying to calm her. It takes a few tries but she starts to settle down a little. "Okay, good. Now tell me what-"

"Bell? What the hell is going.... on" Octavia stares at what she walked into.

Bellamy standing very close to the grounder, their faces inches apart. Clarke pulls away, taking his hands off of her face, and looks away. She doesn't look so confident now Octavia notices. She's shaken up, scared, upset. Something she thought she'd never see on a grounder. 

"O now is not the time. Go outside and keep them under control. I got this." She keeps looking at her brother and Clarke and ignores him. 

"She's hurt, Bellamy. Look at her shirt." He does and Clarke follows their gaze. 

"I'm fine." 

"Clarke-" 

"Bellamy I'm not the priority! They took her and I can't get her back on my own. I need you. Please, Bellamy!" She begs, her voice cracking. 

Octavia steps back at this, she didn't realize exactly how close her brother was to this grounder. "So she's the reason you've been sneaking off in the middle of the night?" She puts two and two together, a slight knowing smirk on her lips and a tease in her voice. Bellamy glares at her and speaks.

"Not the time, O." Clarke glances at Octavia and looks down, some form of regret edged in her face. Bellamy focuses on Clarke, hands now on her arms. "Okay what's the last thing you remember?" 

"That's the problem. I don't know! One minute I'm on my way to the river to hunt then the next thing I know its night, I don't have my clothes, and Madi was gone." 

"Shit..." He steps back and bites his thumb nail deep in thought. "You don't normally lose memory when you... you know." She sighs and shakes her head. 

"No. I don't. I always remember what happens." 

"Okay then why-" 

"I don't know!" She suddenly hollers. Bellamy sighs and takes her hands in his. 

"Clarke I know you're scared and worried about her, but getting frustrated will only make things worse. Is there anything else you remember? Even if it was days ago that could help." She sighs in frustration and groans, pulling away from his grasp. "Clarke. You need to-" "

"To what? Clam down? How am I suppose to be calm Bellamy!? She's missing! Madi is gone and I can't help her! The one thing I could do right after everything wrong in my life... The only good I had left... and now she's gone. I failed, Bellamy. Do you have any idea what that's like?" New tears form and her eyes start brightening again, nearly glowing. He sighs in defeat thinking of a way to make her relax, even a little. 

"Kind of yeah." Clarke rolls her eyes and keeps pacing. "I do, Clarke! I had to raise Octavia for God's sake. Trust me it was no picnic." 

"Rude much." Octavia speaks up for the first time in a while. They forgot she was here. 

"Why are you still here?" Bellamy says, and Octavia rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, brow arched. Clarke vulnerability mellows down and her sadness, fear, turns to anger. Bellamy notices this. "We can trust, her, Clarke. Hell she might even be able to help us." Clarke arches her own brow and he sighs. "I'm serious. She can help. So can other here and-" 

"No." Clarke says plain and simple. 

"No? He's offering to help you and you're refusing?" Octavia speaks up. Clarke looks between them before taking off. 

"Clarke! Clarke what are- dammit." He runs after her and grabs her wrist, stopping her from reaching the gate. "What are you doing." 

"I shouldn't have come here. I'm sorry." Her walls are up again. She's pushing him away. Again. 

"Don't do this. I can't help you if you run away." 

"I'm not running away. I'm going to find her and bring her home. Even if it kills me. I won't endanger your people, Bellamy. Or you. I shouldn't have come here." 

She leaves abruptly and takes off running through the trees. Fast.

Bellamy sends a search part to look for her but end up with no luck. Everyday they go out to find her and search for Madi, but to no avail. The two grounders were gone, and as much as he hated to admit it, it hurt.

**~~~**

Three days go by and Bellamy finds no evidence or sign of Clarke and Madi. Three days he worries out if his mind. But as if his prayer was answered on day four, he finds her lying down on the ground; just not in any condition she should be in. His happiness stops and morphs into fear when he sees her nude, lying on her side, and covered in black.

"You're too stubborn for your own damn good." Bellamy mumbles while taking his jacket off and cover her body.

"Uh... Bellamy? Is she-"

"No. She's alive just..." He sighs as he breaks off and carries her back to camp. "Come on. She needs a to go back to medical." Miller nods and runs ahead to get the gate open and clear a path thought camp.

Octavia sees Bellamy carrying Clarke and starts freaking out instantaneously. "Oh my God. Bell!!" She runs to meet them and inspects Clarke. No clothes and black blood from several places. "What the hell happened out there?!"

"Not what think. Trust me." He pushes past her to carry her into the tent where they keep most of their medical supplies, Octavia by his side.

"Okay... Then explain why shes-"

"I can't, O! It's complicated."

"Complicated? Seriously, Bell? She's naked for fucks sake! And unconscious and hurt. What the hell do you expect me to think happened?" Bellamy breaths a deep breath and sets Clarke down, making sure she's covered.

"Look I can't talk about it. Okay? It's for Clarke to tell anyone if she wants to. Not me." And with that he ends the conversation, but his sister doesn't get the message.

"So you know what happened but won't say anything? How can we treat her if-"

"You do what you have to Octavia! Please just... just help her." His face is distraught, tears in his eyes with balled up fist. She knows there is no more talking about this now.

"Fine. Go get Harper, she was with Monty by the wall." Bellamy nods and leaves, not before looking back at Clarke for a moment. Then disappears. 

Octavia watches the exchange before going over to examine Clarke. She finds some sheets and cloths to cover the most inappropriate areas before the examination, just in case anyone walked in when they shouldn't have. The grounder deserved that much respect at least. 

By the time Harper arrives Octavia had already noticed several problems. She has a bad sprain on her ankle, her ribs were severely bruised, and she may have a concussion. Harper confirms this and Octavia sighs deeply. Those were the more sever injuries, not counting the numerous bruises scatter over her arms and legs, as well as the cuts and scratches on her body. Clarke was a mess, and the sky girls weren't too sure how much they could help her. Sure they could warp her ribs and leg, but once the grounder woke up, there was no guarantee she would listen or give her body enough time to heal properly. 

When Bellamy returns, the girl give him the news. He looks to Clarke before shaking his head. He knew she was hurt but not the extent. 

"Okay." Is all he says. 

"Okay? Okay what, Bell?"

"I'll talk to her. Convince her to stay until she's better." Both Harper and Octavia look at him as if he sprouted a second head. 

"Bellamy... are you sure that's a good idea? She-"

"I'm sure. Clarke's stubborn, strong headed, but when it comes to the little grounder... she'll do anything in her power to keep her safe. Make sure its in her best interest. Trust me. She'll listen." Octavia shakes her head numbly, not entirely convinced of her brothers plan. Even Harper is skeptical. 

"Say it works and she agrees to stay. To heal. What about camp?"

"What about it?"

"Bell... the campers won't want her to stay. She's a threat."

"No she's not, O. If she wanted to hurt us she would have already. Trust me." The way he says this makes a shiver run up their spines. So she was dangerous, Bellamy confirms this. But she chose not to attack and hurt them. 

Maybe that was a good sign. But it wouldn't be enough to convince over 90 other people.

Bellamy shrugs that statement off. What he says goes. And if keeping a grounder behind their walls is what he thinks is best, then no one will go against it. They may disagree, but they don't know the full story. And having seen the way the grounder clung to Bellamy and begged for his help, they all could assume enough to know something was going on. 

They didn't have to trust Clarke, only Bellamy. And they do.


	11. Compromise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this time, and lots of angst... again. Sorry! But things look up eventually :)

Clarke wakes up within the next two days, her vision blurred as she groans and looks around her. Once her eyes settles she finds, a familiar man with a head of dark curls beside her, hiding his face in his hands. Bellamy. Clarke relaxes at the sight of him, but panics as she realizes where she is. In skaikru camp, behind their walls, in a tent. Quickly alert she jumps up from the cot and tries to leave but stops with a groan as pain shoots from her side and leg. Bellamy looks up at hearing her and rushes to her and helps her sit back. She looks to him, reaching out to his arm for balance as she does, biting back another noise from pain. Clarke can see his worry as he looks her over, and she can't help but think back to months ago.

"You know this is the second time you've taken me into your camp against my will." Its meant as a joke but he still flinches anyway. Their first meeting wasn't a pleasant one to go through, let alone remember now that he and Clarke were closer. 

"Sorry but... you were hurt. It's not like I could leave you out there again." She huffs and looks down at her new clothes, then at the top of medical tent, laying in cot. 

"Thanks." He looks confused at first before she gestures to the clothing. He sighs as he thinks to why she needed them, but doesn't bring it up. He knows why she did, she changed to a wolf to search for Madi, but instead she got hurt. 

Bellamy moves to sit close to her, thinking of something to say, but can't find the right words. They still haven't found Madi yet, and he doesn't know how to break that news to Clarke. But the fact that his face reads nothing but worry and regret, she figures it out. A single tear slips down her cheek but she doesn't say anything. Madi is gone still. No where to be found. 

Clarke has an idea where she may be, that's why she changed from human form, but it didn't work out as planned. Now that she was injured there was no way to get there in time to save her and make it out alive. As she rolls over her thoughts, Bellamy breaks through to her. 

"Can you think of anything at all that might help us figure out where she is?" But instead of answering him, she continues to stare at the tent above her, lost in her mind. "Clarke... say something." He pleads, and still she doesn't look at him.

"He probably killed her by now." She chokes up. It wasn't what he expected her to say but it was a start. 

"Who?" Even though he has a million questions in his lips the one word is the only thing he can ask. 

"It doesn't matter. All that does is that I'm going to find him. And I'm going to kill him. No matter the stakes. I'm done." Her voice is rough, hoarse even. Bellamy reaches over and gives her a can of water but she refuses, keeping her eyes trained upwards to the roof.

He doesn't know much about her still. She never talks about her past, and it seemed this was all he was getting out of her for now.

"You need to get better if we're gonna find Madi. To do that you need to stay here."

"What? No!" Its then she turns to look at him, sitting up from where she laid "Bellamy you know I can't do that."

"Do I?" He stares at her with an unreadable expression, and she hesitates. The stare is intense and catches her off guard. So much so she gets overwhelmed and looks away

"You know its too dangerous. I'm too dangerous."

"No. No you're not and we both know it." Sh glances at him cautiously before looking away. He's seeing right through her and she doesn't know how to feel. "Clarke look at me." She does hesitantly before he takes her hand in his, making her eyes wonder downwards. 

"Bellamy-"

"We can't save Madi, help her, if you aren't at your best. To do that you need to stay here with us and heal. Besides its not like you can go off on your own when you can barley walk at the moment." He chuckles and she rolls her eyes.

She knows he's right, mostly. If she wants to find Madi, protect her, then Clarke needs to take care of herself too. She glares and groans in frustration, knowing what he says makes sense, but she can't listen. Not now. Not when Madi was in danger. If she was still alive she wouldn't be much longer, not when it came to **him**. 

Clarke finds a stick to use as support and gets out of bed to leave the tent, very much against Bellamy's wishes.

"Clarke. Clarke what are you doing? You need to rest!" 

"I should be looking for Madi. Not lying in a bed all day. I should go find the bastard that took her and kill him. Not cowering behind a wall and waiting for him to find me." He sighs in defeat knowing she was deflecting everything he was saying. He can't win this battle.

"Who took her, Clarke?" She stops in her path and sighs, biting back any residual emotion she can

"My brother." And she leaves the conversation at that. Never speaking of it again.

Bellamy rolls his eyes and stops her, grabbing her arm to make her face him. She groans at the movement and he glares at her, giving her a pointed look of 'I told you so'. Clarke rolls her eyes in response. He's right, she's no good to Madi like this. Clarke sighs in defeat before leaning on Bellamy, letting go of the stick she tried to use as a crutch. Once that support is gone he doesn't hesitate to nearly scoop her up and help her back to the tent. She wiggles in his arms and pushes his chest in protest, but he doesn't listen.

"I can walk, Bellamy." But he smugly smirks down at her while he keeps walking. She wasn't going to win this. Clarke could but there was no real point in shoving him around. 

Once back in the tent Bellamy lies her down back on the cot. She looks over at him as she lies on her side, their eyes boring into one another's for a long time before she starts drifting off. The sudden exhaustion surprising her. Though it really shouldn't have, her ankle hurt more than she let on and she pushed her limits trying to leave. Bellamy notices her tiredness and brushes the hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear.

She sighs at his touch and leans slightly closer, enveloped by his scent. She's realized over the lapse of time being near him it's somewhat comforting. It has been since she ran into him in the woods for the first time. His constant worry and fright over her and Madi... It was endearing for sure, but always comforting. Even now. Clarke is still frustrated and angry, but with Bellamy there the chaos seemed to calm a little. Even if he was being stubborn in her opinion.

Her eyes flutter shut as she starts to relax slightly, as much as she can anyway. Bellamy stays by her side until he thinks she's asleep, making sure she's okay, here, and real.

As he stands to leave her hand shoots up for his, her eyes just barely open. Bellamy sits back down, a little surprised she reaches out, but doesn't hesitate to hold her hand, their fingers intertwining. Clarke hums in appreciation before closing her eyes again, her breathing evening out. But he stays a while longer, just in case. He doesn't leave until Octavia shows up to watch out for her. Bellamy nods to his sister, a silent thank you, before he leaves the tent and finds Miller. They need to make an announcement and set some things straight.

**~~~**

Two full days pass by as Clarke stays in camp. Two days of her staying and not leaving, not being able to search for Madi. It was killing her inside that she didn't know what happened or where the little girl was, and Bellamy knows this. He and a group of others go out every day to look any where and everywhere they can, but always come home empty handed.

Clarke sits by the gate every time they leave, hoping Bellamy would come back with Madi, but each time her heart is ripped apart when he comes back alone.

It's on day three that she goes outside the walls and sits alone in the dark. With the help from makeshift crutches to stay off of her ankle and leg. It's nearly pitch black outside, but she didn't go back. Clarke even think of turning around and walking back behind the walls; instead she sat in waiting, hoping that Madi would miraculous come back. If she knew Clarke wasn't at the cabin then her next thought would be skaikru camp, just like Clarke would think.

But Madi never shows.

Clarke has tried to hold it in, everything she could, but knowing how long Madi has been gone, it tears her apart. It starts with a few loose tears, then sobs as her body shakes and breaks down. Madi was gone and she wasn't coming back.

She wasn't there to protect her. Clarke wasn't there and Madi was gone. It was her fault.

As she sits there weeping, she doesn't bother to look up at the person approaching her. She knows who it is just by his scent being blown in the air from the wind. 

Bellamy was simply walking around the woods for a perimeter check when he hears crying. Heart breaking sobs. He stops and walks closer seeing a familiar blonde hugging her knees to her chest with her head down. Clarke. Bellamy sighs and comes to her side, and she doesn't bother looking up or calling him out on not being stealthy. Because of this his worry grows. She always says something about it, but not this time.

Before he can say anything to Clarke, however, she leans her head on his shoulder letting everything she's pent away fall out. She doesn't hold anything back as she shakes in his arms. Clarke buries her face in his chest, getting closer, anything to make the outside world disappear. Bellamy, though still shocked, wraps his arms around her tighter and holds her against him. Providing any comfort he can. Her hands fist into his shirt to ground herself, and he doesn't protest. All he does is hold her for as long as he can.

He has no idea how long he stays there holding her, it could have been a few minutes maybe hours, but he didn't mind. Clarke wasn't hiding behind her walls, she was seeking comfort and letting him in. To Bellamy that was more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did another edit for this series called You're not Alone. If you wanna check it out, feel free to! Its a simple edit of Grounder Clarke and Madi this time :)


	12. Found

Nearly another week had passed with no sign of Madi, another week of Clarke staying at the skaikru camp. Her wounds have healed significantly, but she still uses a crutch to get around, much to her own dismay. Every time Bellamy or Octavia sees her without support, they glare or hand her something to use no matter how much she fights against them, but she always caves eventually. 

Clarke's time in their camp was easier than she had thought. Sure some delinquents were still unhappy with her presence, but many have warmed up to her. Even Miller and Murphy have accepted her living in camp, though Murphy was more distant, he teased her every now and then. Both delinquents watched her and Bellamy closely sometimes, but never said a thing. It was unnerving but Clarke has learned to ignore the glances and whispers. 

Even as she sits down sharpening a knife in hand, the conversation around her drowns in her thoughts. None of the glances and whispers from skaikru bother her then. Instead she thinks back to when things made since, when they had more balance. Back when Madi and Clarke were in their cabin with Bellamy visiting. One night was different than the rest, and Clarke could never forget...

_As Bellamy spent most of the day in the cabin and woods with the two grounders, day turned into night as clouds overhead rumbled with thunder; a storm fast approaching. Even with the clouds, however, the full moon shined through. Clarke had a bunch of energy that day, running and weaving through the trees, being more playful with Madi and teasing with Bellamy than usual, which left Bellamy more than amused. She suddenly runs through the door and into the trees, stunning him. If it wasn't for her enhanced hearing she wouldn't have heard Bellamy and Madi speaking_

_"What is going on with her?"Madi chuckles and says its the full moon. Clarke could only imagine the look on Bellamy's face because the little one had to explain further._

_"Her energy burst is because of full moon and the storm. It gives Clark a crazy amount of energy. She says it's something called adrenaline. She gets like a boost of it every full moon. It's more crazy when there's a storm too."_

_Clarke doesn't hear what is said next as she goes further into the woods, however she hears the crunching of leaves and twigs as Madi and Bellamy seek to find her. She was confused at first before she turns around to see them. Bellamy was nervous but it was obvious he was worried. Madi had taken his hand and dragged him to where Clarke was. A clap of thunder and burst of lightening flashes over head. Bellamy jumps in surprise and Madi squeaks. Because of this Clarke turns back to look at them a beaming smile on her lips. She opens her arms and Madi runs into them to hug her, but Bellamy stays put. Clark side-eyes him and rolls her eyes nodding her head for him to walk over. He does hesitantly in realizes her eyes are glowing, and they're not stopping._

_"What are you two doing out here?" She asks with a lightness in her tone._

_"Bellamy was freaking out so I brought him here to you." Madi says matter-of-factly making Bellamy blush._

_"I just didn't know where you went off to." He tries to play it off but Clarke sees right through him. She laughed lightly almost giggling taking him by surprise._

_"I'm fine, skaiheda. Don't worry." She not just him playfully and looks up to the Moon. "You two should get going."_

_Madi and takes Bellamy's hand in hers. He hesitates at first watching Clark turn away from them and walk away. She smirks over her shoulder before ducking behind a thick brush of trees. When she reappears she's not human anymore, instead of pure white large wolf comes into Bellamy's you and his eyes widened in shock. Wolf Clarke looks to him and Madi for howling loudly at the Moon. Bellamy has shocked at first but smiles and starts to laugh. Madi smiles as well and pulls at his hand lead him back to the cabin._

_Bellamy spends the night with Madi to make sure she is okay and stays up listening to the wolf howling nearby._

_The next morning when Bellamy wakes the sun is barely rising. He only stirs when he feels something and next to him. Clarke poking his arm. For some time she did nothing, just stared and watched as he slept, but she knew he had to wake eventually and go home. He jumps suddenly and she laughs._

_"Hey."_

_"Uh.. hey." She laughs again and rolls her eyes. "You're... You again."_

_"Well yeah it only last for a night." She replies as if he was stupid. He chuckles and shoves her to the side making her laugh._

_"Whatever, Princess." she smiles at this before Madi jumps on her._

_"You're back!"_

_"Of course I am. You know this." She tease a making Madi giggle. He looks her for a few minutes as time stands still._

_She was different, mesmerizing, and a full-on beautiful mystery, nurturing, and everything he never imagined he would see from a grounder. Clarke looks back at him and in that moment she realized, Bellamy wasn't so bad after all. He's there for her and Madi without asking, and Clarke couldn't be more grateful._

But now that was then and it felt like a life time ago since Madi disappeared. The girl Clarke had sworn to protect and teach. The girl full of life and curiosity that would never give up. But as she sits there thinking a scent catches her attention as it moves closer. The familiarity of it shocks Clarke enough to make her stand and turn around. When she does a little voice screams her name.

"Clarke!!"

"Oh my God! Madi!!" She kneels down on the ground, even if her leg protests, and embraces the child. Tears form and fall from her eyes as she crushes her against her. She was alive! Madi was alive and safe again! She was home.

"Clarke? What's- Madi?" Bellamy stops mid step and freezes on the spot. The familiar little dark haired grounder beams as she sees him.

"Bellamy!"

Madi runs to him, tackling his leg. As she does, he chuckles and leans down to embrace her. He almost gave up hope on seeing her again, but miraculously she was here. Bellamy pulls away slightly to look her over, trying to see if she had any injuries before pulling her to him again.

"Glad you're okay, kid." She nods against him, his shoulder growing damp before she turns back to Clarke. The blonde grounder is more than happy at having the girl back in her arms. Then realization sets in. Madi was back but where from?

"Are you okay? What happened? Where-"

"I don't remember."

"What?" Clarke pulls away to look at Madi

"I was at the cabin waiting for you and then everything went dark. I was in a cage but don't remember much after. Then this lady found me. She said she knew you and Bellamy." Madi looks at Octavia with a smile then quickly embraces her before returning to Clarke.

Cages, loss of memory... Clarke pulls Madi away from her and inspects her neck and arms. There were small marks on her skin.

"Clarke?" She's frozen in place and shaking. Bellamy, Madi, and Octavia all notice and look at her with worry. They know something is wrong. But Clarke being Clarke shakes off the fear and tries to put on a smile; ignoring the knowledge she now has about what happened.

"Thank you, Sky girl."

"You can call me Octavia." Clarke smirks before holding Madi to her.

"Thank you, Octavia."

**~~~**

Now that Madi had returned to Clarke, Bellamy became more on edge. He knew Clarke was only staying to find Madi, and now that she's back Bellamy can't help a small fear grow within him. Madi is back which means Clarke has no reason to stay. She can leave camp and never come back. Everyday Bellamy expected to wake up and find them gone, but much to his surprise, they've stayed. Clarke fit in well with the camp, even though some were still wary of her, especially when she snapped, they accepted her still. Even Murphy was okay with it. He and Miller warmed up to the grounders faster then Bellamy predicted possible, and to him nothing could have made him happier.

As Bellamy is lost in thought however, tow hand grab him from behind making him jump out o his skin. He makes a loud noise from the back of this throat as his cheeks burn red.He doesn't even have to turn around to know who grabbed him, her laughter was enough of a tell to know. 

"Clarke..." He warns, making her laugh harder. 

"That's my name." He attempts to glare as he folds his arms over his chest, but it doesn't work. The light amusement in her eyes makes his stomach do a flip and he drops all facade of being upset.

"You're horrible, you know that?"

"I don't see you doing anything about it, skaiheda." Bellamy rolls his eyes and pouts, making her smirk. "Laik yu okay, Bellamy?"

"No chof kom yu." 

Clarke's brow raises in surprise praise, not expecting his change in tongue. She steps closer to him, getting in his personal space, but he doesn't back down. He keeps his stance and stares down at her, neither budging. "Yu really want kom do disha?"

"Whatever the hell I want." He smirks stepping closer. Clarke looks him over still not caving as the stand only a foot apart. 

"Will yu tu nou flirting? Em ste so-" Madi makes a fake gagging noise, causing the two to jump apart. 

Octavia laughs from behind Madi as she sees them freak out, she holds her ribs as she laughs so hard. She reaches over to Madi for a high five and the little grounder returns the favor. Bellamy and Clarke roll their eyes as they take another step apart, keeping the distance. 

Madi runs up to Bellamy and pulls on the hem of his jacket and asks for another ride, the whole reason she came to see him in the first place and not tease him and Clarke. Octavia glances at her in confusion while Clarke laughs lightly. She knows what Madi is asking and it never fails to make her heart warm at seeing Madi so happy, especially because of Bellamy. Though Clarke never admits it. 

Bellamy huffs as he looks down at the little grounder and bends down to her eye level. "You want a piggy back ride?" 

"Why do you call it that? Its so weird. You're not a pig, Bellamy." He and Clarke chuckle and Octavia laughs full heartedly. Here lately she has taken a liking to Madi. The two grounders living in camp show her not all grounders are bad.

"Okay okay, fine. Call it whatever you want." She beams and nudges him. He rolls his eyes and turns around, facing Clarke and his sister. Octavia laughs while Clarke shakes her head, laughing. It was always amusing seeing Bellamy cater to little ones. Bellamy feels Madi hop on his back giving him the sign to straighten up his posture. "Ready?" 

"Yep!" He chuckles and starts taking off around camp, Madi laughing and cheering him on. Octavia cackles and Clarke settles down, staring at them as they go.

It was always a sight seeing Bellamy like this. His once hard exterior gone and replaced with a softer one. He was no longer the stressed out leader of skaikru, instead he was a just a person running around and having fun. It seemed more often than not Madi was able to pull him out of his leader state and into a more playful one. He was good with her, and as far as Clarke could see, he was good with all of the children. They looked up to him, respected him, and he was always generous in return. Even with Madi, the grounder child he had only known for a short amount of time.

"He's good with her." Clarke mumbles. As she does Octavia stops laughing to look at her. '

"Yeah. Bell's always been good with kids. I mean that's kind of my fault but...That's just who he is." Clarke chuckles and looks back at where the two disappeared. 

Octavia was right. Since Bellamy had helped raise his sister he had experience in helping out kids, playing and cheering them up. Even those that seemed to not want his help, he was still there no matter what. At this realization Clarke stills. She knows what she has to do, and seeing how Bellamy is with Madi, she's made up her mind.

It was time to leave skaikru land finish what she had started three years ago...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madi is okay!! But where was she? What does this mean Clarke will do? How will Bellamy react? Find out next chapter ;)   
> Just a little head up it will be a VERY short chapter compared to the rest, but you'll see why.
> 
> Translations:  
> Trig: Laik yu okay  
> English: Are you okay  
> Trig: No chof kom yu  
> English: No thanks to you  
> Trig: Yu really want kom do disha  
> English: You really want to do this  
> Trig: Will yu tu nou flirting? Em ste so-  
> English: Will you two stop flirting? It is so-


	13. Not so Departed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke puts her plan into motion but makes a quick stop before leaving. Will Clarke really leave skaikru and Madi, or will Bellamy be able to convince her to stay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a super short chapter, I know. I'm sorry! The next one will be a bit longer and full of fluff!! I promise!  
> And as always the translation for trigedasleng to English is at the end notes :)

With in three days of Madi's return, she had made herself at home. Madi was even getting along with all of the other children in camp and making herself useful where she could. Since she was born on the ground, she knew tricks and such to skin rabbits and ration meats properly, mostly due to Clarke teaching her. The other kids looked to her for advice and they all enjoyed running around camp to play. It warmed Clark'es heart to see Madi finally be able to interact with others her age. It was what she needed now more than ever. Especially with Clarke's plan soon to be in order.

Much to her surprise the delinquents have been welcoming so far, especially to Madi. Some still looked at Clarke with hesitation and fear, but never said or did anything to be a concern. It was an adjustment for everyone to have two grounders living behind their walls, but almost everyone accepted it and became use to them being there. Because of this Clarke was reassured of Madi's safety with skaikru. Everything was going well, not one tragedy befell the camp since the grounders came, and that was enough evidence to show that they weren't nearly as bad or jinxed as some delinquents believed. Madi would be safe here.

After a few days of Madi settling in camp, Clare puts her to bed before leaving their tent in order to find Bellamy. It doesn't take her long to find him since it was late and he was in his own tent for the night. She opens the flap and sees laying down with a book on his chest as he reads. He stops and puts it down to see Clarke smiling at him.

"Hey." She says. Bellamy smiles in return and stands up to greet her, his once focused neutral expression softening.

"Hey." She walks over to him and rest her arms over his neck, holding him in an embrace. He chuckles and holds her too,, squeezing her for a moment before relaxing. "Uh. What's this for princess?" She chuckles and rolls her eyes, keeping him against her for a second before pulling away, but only at arms length. 

"I need you to do something for me." 

"Yeah, of course " She hesitates looking everywhere but his eyes, her facial expression morphing into worry. Bellamy notices and steps closer, trying to catch her eye, but he can't. "Clarke... What's wrong." 

"I-I need you to watch over Madi for me. Keep her safe." She replies, her voice small. He tries not to think of the worst, but Bellamy can't help the growing pit of anguish in his stomach. Something was very, very, wrong.

"You know I will." He says with confidence, looking at her wearily as he grows more anxious. Clarke nods, sniffling, before wrapping her arms around him again. 

"Thank you." He hears a tremor in her voice and feels her holding back a sob. Now his anxiety amplifies.

"Clarke what is going on? What are you-" he tries to pull away but she doesn't let him. 

She tightens her grip around him as she nuzzles his neck,hiding her face there. As she speaks again her words are muffled. "I'm leaving and I cant-" she sniffles again and regains control of her breathing before pulling away and crossing her arms over her chest "She needs you. Not me." 

"Clarke-" His voice cracking with emotion. 

His mind travels to the worst possible scenarios. Clarke wouldn't just abandon Madi, especially after she just got her back. Bellamy always feared her and Madi leaving, but this was different. Worrisome. It was then the conversation with Lexa came to mind and Bellamy feared Clarke was turning herself in. But what she says next startles him into a whole new shock of worry.

"I know what happened to Madi. Who took her," She mumbles, and Bellamy springs out of her hold,eyes wide in shock. He knows exactly what she plans to do.

"No. Clarke-"

"I have to!" 

"No! Not by yourself, Okay? We will handle this together. Madi needs you, Clarke. You can't do this alone." 

Clarke shakes her head furiously, fighting back the tears swelling in her eyes as she faces Bellamy. She can't let him be apart of this. It was her mess to fix, not his. Clarke has lost too many people already and she couldn't bare to loose him too. 

"I won't risk your life Bellamy, or anyone else in skaikru. I can't." 

"Then don't." That gets her attention. "Clarke whoever took Madi will pay for what they did. I promise you." He holds her at arms length, keeping her eyes on him. "But it will do her no good if you're dead." 

"Then I won't die." He sighs and shakes his head pulling her closer to him, his hands sliding down her arms to rest on her wrist. "Its not that easy and you know it. Last time you went out by yourself on a mission like this, you got hurt. Bad." 

"It wasn't that serious, Bellamy." She tries to argue, but the memory of finding her in the woods covered in blood with injured ribs and a bad enough ankle to where she couldn't walk appears in his mind, and he can't bear the thought of it happening again.

"Well it was serious enough to scare the hell out of me! And we both know Madi would have been terrified all the same. You can't leave, Clarke. You can't abandon her." 

"I would NEVER abandon Madi. Never!" 

"Then don't leave! Princess please think about what you're doing." 

Bellamy takes her hands in his and brings them up to his chest as he pleads. She was going to get herself killed and they both knew it. But Clarke was too stubborn for her own good. Once her mind was set on something it was nearly impossible to change it. 

"I have. I'm finishing what I started and killing every last one of them!"

Bellamy didn't know for certain what she was talking about, or rather who, but given the emotional turmoil she was in it was a big deal. Something happened to Clarke, something terrible, and these same people took Madi. Whatever happened to Clarke could have happened to the little grounder and Bellamy knew all too well what Clarke was feeling right now. Protective and vengeful. Something bad happened to the child she had sworn she would protected and now she wanted revenge.

He knew it was no good to try and talk her out of this. The pure fire in here eyes left no room for discussion. Clarke was going to do this with or without his approval no matter what. Just as long as Madi was safe. Bellamy sighs in defeat, dropping their joined hands.

"Do you even know where to go." 

"Yeah. I do." Clarke says with determination. She looks down to avoid his gaze as she turns around to leave the tent. But Bellamy wasn't going to let her get away that easily.

"That's assuming whoever you're after is still where they were last time." His voice calls her back. She had pulled away and started for the tents entrance only to stop at his words. "Clarke whoever you're after, if they're smart and I'm assuming they are, they won't be where they were last time. It'll be way too easy." 

Clarke sighs knowing he's right. She turns around, angry, eyes filled with unshed tears. "So what? What do you expect me to do?! They can't get away with this!" She shouts. Bellamy steps closer, hands on her shoulder as he looks into her eyes. 

"They won't. But you need to be smart about this. Think about everything that could happen. Where they are, how many there are, what they have as an upper hand, weapons, their plans... Everything, Clarke." She groans at this, easily it becomes a growl as she pulls away from him. Her frustrations getting the best of her. "Princess." He mutters and she turns around, eyes glowing that bright blue, nearly white.

He takes a deep breath and steps forward taking her hand in his again. She shakes her head, her breathing getting ragged. His left hand lifts her chin, making her face him. She shakes again though lifting her head. A sob escapes and she finally meets his eyes, hers slowly going to normal. She was at an impasse and din't know what to do.

"We will handle this together. They will pay for what they've done, I swear to you they will. But running head first into a fight will only hurt you in the end no matter what you do. Madi needs you, Clarke. She loves you. Don't leave her alone like this." 

"She has you." Clarke whispers, and his heart pounds in his chest. Here is this grounder, not only trusting him with her life, but with the life of her child. 

"But its you she needs, Princess. Not me. **You.** " He emphasizes this and Clarke shuts her eyes. "I can take care of her, protect her, you know I can. But when it comes time..." He huffs a breath. "Clarke I have no idea what to tell her about being a wolf of all things. And she's a girl so... that's not the only talk I'd have to give her." Clarke huffs a laugh at that, a small smile escaping her. 

"There is Octavia for that." 

"Yeah but... not the wolf part." And Clarke knows he's right. "Besides, like I said. She wants and needs you. You're her family. Please... beja, Klark. Ste." Clarke is taken back by his use of trig, and it shows. Bellamy smirks knowingly and steps closer to her, invading her private space.

"Yu're em kru seintaim." 

Bellamy bites back a smile and tugs at her hand, his raised brow questioning what she will do. They both know there aren't many options, and there was only one way she would be able to survive for sure. Clarke had to stay. 

And she does. 

She sighs, a clear sign of giving in to Bellamy. He was right, they both knew it, but they left it unsaid. Instead of answering the lingering question in his eyes, Clarke closes the distance between them and embraces him again, tightening her arms around his back. Bellamy sighs in relief and holds her in return, his free hand brushing back her loose hair as it comes out of its braids. Clarke was going to stay, she wasn't going to be in danger. And for as long as he could, Bellamy was going to make sure it stayed that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Trig: beja, Klark. Ste.  
> English: Please, Clarke. Stay.  
> Trig: Yu're em kru seintaim.  
> English: You're her family too


	14. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just fluff, fluff, and more fluff :) A filler for all the bellarke we are lacking in canon rn♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is purely inspired by the fact Eliza Taylor can sing and play guitar haha I hope you all enjoy!!! And don't worry, Clarke in this is still an amazing artist, I just decided to spice her talents up a bit and give her more lol

After nearly two days of Bellamy convincing Clarke to stay at camp, she hasn't brought it up again. Rather than sneaking off in the middle of the night or fleeing when no one was looking, she kept her word. Clarke was no idiot, she knew that the people who took Madi would have killed her if given the chance; she couldn't do this alone. And until everything was settled in skaikru land as well as beyond, she would have to settle on waiting for vengeance. 

It was an uneventful two days as time had passed. Nothing too out of the ordinary had occurred since Madi came along. People did their jobs, hunted, scavenged, repaired/improved the wall, did patrol, sorted rations and stored food, while others made remedies for medicine. Others such as Clarke, Octavia, Harper, and occasionally Fox or Monroe. Today was one of those days. As Clarke sat down with several plants foraged from the woods, she mixed them and placed them in separate jars or portable containers for emergency uses while outside the walls. While she sat and went through the motions for making the remedies, several people had returned from a scavenging trip, one of them being Finn Collins.

He was one of the few who wasn't hesitant in accepting the grounders into camp, especially Clarke. Finn had kept an eye on her for different reasons entirely, that is to say when he didn't see Bellamy around. As Finn returns he has something in his hand, something unusual for scavenging for food and supplies; an instrument. Not just any, but a guitar. As he walks into camp with it, Madi sees him and squeals with excitement, running towards him to admire the articulated instrument. 

"Uhh... you okay, kid?"

"Yeah! Where did you find this?!" She reaches out to touch the delicate strings with a glisten to her eyes, surprising Finn and the others around them. 

"Uhh, I just did? Wait, you know what this is?" Madi rolls her eyes and laughs as if what he had just asked was the dumbest thing in the world. 

"Obviously, skai boy. Clarke plays the guitar! Well she used to, anyway. That's why I know what it is."

"Grounders play instruments?" Murphy asks skeptical. 

He watched the little grounder run in excitement and stopped to see what was happening. What he didn't expect was for Madi to say Clarke knew how to play. Madi glares at him, sticking out her tongue and he rolls his eye, but has a soft look on his face. He actually like the little grounder, just pretends not to for ego purposes. 

"As a matter of fact, yes. We can. Well some of us, not all. Clarke can play and sing. She loves music actually." She says matter of factually, making Murphy squint his eyes while the others hold back laughter. Octavia sees the group and jumps in, her curious peeked. 

"What's so funny?" Madi glares at the others before telling her. 

"They think its funny that Clarke can sing and play guitar." 

"She can what now?"Octavia is very surprised, not amused. She looks over her shoulder to see Clarke still sitting down sorting through remedies before Finn calls out to her. Like an idiot.

"Hey princess!" 

Clarke stops what she is doing to look up at him, an annoyed glare emitting from her eyes. She hates when people address her by that nickname. The only person she doesn't mind saying it is Bellamy, though she never would confess that aloud. Finn jogs over to her and she sighs, setting down the jar of mushed leaves. As she stands, Finn reaches her and reaches out his hand with the guitar, gesturing she take it.

"Here." He hands over the guitar and she glances between it and him, not moving to grab it.

"What's this?" 

"Its a guitar. Madi said you know how to play." 

Clarke rolls her eyes and glares over his shoulder, Madi meets her eyes briefly as she hides her chuckle and runs off. She knows Clarke hates playing in front of others and that she normally keeps it to herself. So now that everyone knows Clarke can play, they will ask her to prove it or see out of interest. Either way, Clarke was now very unhappy.

"No." She says simply before walking off, but Finn stops her by grabbing her elbow. Heated, Clarke turns around abruptly and he lets her go. 

"Come on, Clarke. Just a few bars." 

"I said no." She replies angrily. Before he could try and ask again, she turns back around and bumps into a solid object, more like person she registers after a second. Bellamy. He catches her as she stumbles, his hands on her waist. 

"Woah, you okay Princess?" Clarke rolls her eyes, a smirk evident on her face, as she looks at him. 

"I'm fine Bellamy." He nods taking her word for it before noticing Finn and the instrument.

"Where'd you get that."

"Does it matter?" Bellamy furrows his brow before Finn continues. "I came to give it to Clarke since Madi says she can play." Bellamy brows rise high and Clarke sighs, not looking at anyone. 

"Really?" She looks up at Bellamy and nods so slightly he barely catches it. 

"But she keeps saying she won't do it." Finn interjects, slightly put off. Bellamy turns his gaze to him for a moment before looking at Clarke. She was pissed. Bellamy sighs and shakes his head, Finn really couldn't take a hint. 

"Well if she doesn't want to play, don't harass her." He says with crossed arms, his authority voice lingering in the air. Clarke notices and looks to him, surprise evident. 

"Sorry, princess." Clarke at hearing this groans internally and looks to Finn before walking away. 

"My name is Clarke, or did you forget that?" She snaps. Both men look at her in bewilderment before she storms off to finish her task. 

Hours go by with Clarke not saying a word to anyone. Even when the sun starts to set for the night, she hardly speaks. The whispers alone were enough to anger her, let alone the snickers and astonishment with the now rumors of her 'interest' in music. Though it was never really an interest, not really. It was sacred and personal to her. Something she shared with almost no one. Not unless they were special to her; close. And not many in skaikru camp were that to her. So she goes about her business for the rest of the day.

She heads back to her tent and steps back in surprise. Madi wasn't there, which was to be expected. She asked for a sleep over with Octavia, aka her new hero and person she looked up to constantly. If Madi wasn't playing with the other children or stuck on Clarke's heels, she was attached to the Blakes. Mostly Octavia. After all, it was the younger Blake who brought her home. So when Clarke enters her tent she expects it to be empty; except it wasn't. The guitar Finn had found lying on her bed of furs with a small piece of paper left behind. A note.

_**'You don't have to play if you don't want to, with or without an audience. Just take it, Princess. ' -Bell.** _

She smirks at this and presses the note to her lips to hide a blush. How did he do this to her when he wasn't even there? Clarke sighs at that thought and shakes her head before taking the instrument with her into the woods. Seeing as she doesn't want to be seen leaving, she uses the tunnels Bellamy told her about one day. Its dark, so she goes to where the forest is bright at night; glowing even. Its peaceful, and tranquil, and all over calming.

One Clarke finds the perfect clearing she sits down and tunes the instrument, playing a few strings as she adjusts. It doesn't take long to get the hang of it by using muscle memory; her hands glide over the strings strings before adjusting more. Once satisfied she starts playing. Its a little rocky at first before she gets the hang of it again. For nearly an hour she stays like this, letting the notes fill the silence of the night around her. She smiles as she listens to the notes and music, a lightness she hadn't felt in a long time over comes her. But a crunch of leaves stops her.

"Don't stop on my account." An all too familiar voice says as the man it belongs to pops up with hands in surrender. Clarke looks to him and bites back a smile. 

"Of course you found me." she says with a roll of her eyes, but a playful smirk on her lips. 

"I always do." She chuckles this and he sits beside her looking at her as if expecting more. He gestures for her to play and she gives him a look. "What?"

"Why are you here?" 

"Cause I wanted to hear you play. Its not like you were going to around other people." 

"And yet you expect me to keep playing when you're here?" Her brow raised but a smile breaking through. 

"I mean... I hope you trust me enough to be unbothered by my presence." She scoffs and he laughs,nudging her shoulder. "You're really good, Clarke. You don't have to stop because of me." 

"I know its just...personal." He nods in understanding but she knows he wants more information. "I haven't played since I left my clan. Even then it's been years." He is surprised by her honesty, but he doesn't push too much so he directs his question carefully.

"Who taught you how to play?" Clarke hesitates for a moment before answering. She hasn't spoken this much about her life since she had left. But this was Bellamy, and she knew she could trust him with everything.

"My mom, actually. Where I'm from we uh.. keep tradition alive. For over a century we've lived in harmony, stayed connected to nature,... enjoyed its gift. Music is apart of that. Its been taught through the generations and my mom was one of the few who still remembered." 

After her confession silence laps between them, only to be filled by the notes from the guitar strings being played again. The longer she goes on the more mesmerized Bellamy is by her. He stares at her in amazement an then is shocked when she starts humming and singing softly. It's steady, low, and beautiful. But seeing as he doesn't want to break the spell between then, he stays silent and close by her side, content to listen to her in peace.

After what felt like hours she eventually stops and lays next to Bellamy, brushing stray curls out of his face. They star at one another for a few moments before Clarke turns over on her stomach and looks down at him from the side. As he looks up at her she laughs. 

"What?" She keeps laughing and hides her face down. "What'd you do Princess?" He sits up on his elbows and she shakes her head before looking at him. 

"You-" She laughs again and he smiles. 

"Clarke..." He looks at her cautiously while she sits up and leans on her heels. 

"Don't freak out, okay." His eyes widen and she chuckles. "I said don't freak out, Bellamy. Not freak out." 

"Well its hard not to when I have no idea what the hell is happening." She laughs again and reaches out to him. He leans back a bit and she slaps his chest playfully, scolding him. 

"Just hold still!" And he does, but not without smirking at her. 

Clarke reaches out and her hand again and grazes his neck. As she does he feels crawling on in that area, and it wasn't her fingers. His eyes bug out and he jumps from fear. Clarke laughs again and scoots closer to him, leaving almost no space between them. She pulls a glowing caterpillar off of him and he jumps back, making an embarrassing noise from fear. Clarke burst out laughing and stands up to get close to him, and he stands up backing away from her. 

"Clarke..." She smiles, mischief in her eye before she runs at him. "NO!" 

He runs off and she follows, chasing him. He may not be to afraid of the creatures on earth, but Clarke has learned if they glow, they freak him out. 

"PRINCESS!!" He yells and keeps running, after a few minutes he stops and realizes shes not behind him. Confused he turns around and looks for her, cautiously. "Clarke...?"

Suddenly she comes face to face with him, her upside down form a branch, her legs swinging idly in the air. "Hi." 

"AH!" He jumps back and she cackles with laughter, having to hold her chest to help her breath. "Dammit, Clarke!" She keeps laughing so hard she nearly falls. With a shriek he turns to her and she meets his gaze. 

"No. Bellamy I swear to God-AH!" He reaches up and grabs her waist, hoisting her off the branch and onto his shoulder. "BELLAMY!" She yells and its his turn to laugh. She kicks and wiggles but he holds her tighter. She squeaks and he keeps running. Clarke holds onto him, arms wrapping around his waist while she buries her head in his stomach, holding on for dear life. When he stops she wiggles around to loosen his grasp.

"Put me down. Now!" He laughs and he rolls her over his shoulder, her back laying on the ground as she huffs an 'oof!' Bellamy laugh as he looks down on her and she glares, but starts laughing herself 

"Seriously? I thought you two were being attacked!" Both Clarke and Bellamy jump to see Octavia squinting at them with an annoyed look. The blonde blushes and stands up, brushing off leaves while Bellamy rolls his eyes. 

"We're fine, O." 

"I can see that." She smirks with a raised brow. Clarke blushes more and so does Bellamy. 

"I, uh.. I'll be right back." She points to the forest and Bellamy remembers the guitar they left behind. 

"Yeah, sure." She smiles before running off and he watches her go. 

"You got it bad, Big brother." 

"What?" But Octavia is already gone. The heat in his cheeks doesn't go away.

He waits for Clarke to return before he walks in the gate. They walk in together and separate to their tents, not before having a lingering look at each other's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is significantly longer lol I know theres a lot going on and its about to get more complicated for the outside plot, but it'll come together eventually ;)


	15. Newcomer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few days of peace and quiet, an eruption from above shakes up camp. How will Clarke react? How will Bellamy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its taken so long to update. Work and life have been hectic. Mentally I've been exhausted and uninspired, even though i've drafted a ton of stuff I still haven't finalized everything. Plus I got burned at work and have been trying to deal with that as well. Life is a mess and so is everything else lol But I hope this long chapter soothes the anguish from the show and makes up for the wait! :)
> 
> Btw, lots of Trig in this chapter haha But you'll understand why soon ;)

The next day goes on much the same as before, except no surprise instruments are found this time. Most things are good as can be. The children in camp are playing, along with Madi, while the delinquents go on about their day. Some even notice their leader and his new found grounder 'friend' going to and from the gate. Bellamy and Clarke have been teasing the other throughout the day, her with his fear of glowing insects, and him with her hesitation to be herself more openly. 

And when the night falls the two find themselves out in the glowing forest again. The teasing had not stopped, instead lessens as the shift in air increases. Clarke had tried to sneak away to play again, but Bellamy followed her once more, this time she didn't try to refuse him. She smiles and nudges playfully as she plays. The peace and tranquility of the moment engulfing them. Bellamy smiles and stares in awe when she sings. It was actually singing this time and not humming along to the tune. He doesn't quite make out the words yet, seeing as they were in trig, but he listens contently nonetheless. He gets lost in her voice and the notes from the guitar that he has to double back when she stops. Bellamy opens his eyes to see why, and is met with a beautiful sight.

Clarke sitting with her form glowing in shades of blue while a butterfly lands on her shoulder. She gasps and looks over to see the creature fluttering about before it flies away. Bellamy grins and watches as she slowly sets down guitar and stands up; another one coming to her as the first circles around her. Bellamy stands and comes to stand closer to her. 

It was too perfect. The glow of the night, Clarke's beaming smile at the beauty around them, her willingness to open up to him more... the peace of the day. Bellamy couldn't have asked for more.

Time seems to stand still as their eyes meet in that moment. Everything stops. Boldly Bellamy steps closer to her, his own smile widening, while his hand holds her own. Clarke looks down at their hands, then at his face. He's hesitant and waiting for a reaction, but relaxes as she ducks her head and shyly smiles at him. After a moment passes she tilts her head to the side clearing her throat. It was awkward, sure, but neither was willing to back down from this new development.

He lets her hand go and steps closer, seeing the way the bio luminescent light shine on her. Her hair and skin glows with it, her eyes glowing more than anything, and its not the wolf. Not this time.

Clarke looks up at him as they stand very close, but instead of running away she lets him hold both of her hands. It was strange and new, yet familiar. She shakes her head and chuckles lightly, looking away. Even in the dark he can see her blush. He squeezes her hand and she looks up, uncertain. Their eyes meet and they both lean forward. 

Clarke furrows her brows but doesn't pull away, how could she? Bellamy steps closer, leaning forward more and her breathing quickens, but she still stays. 

It was now or never. Who knew how much time they had left before something else rocked the little bubble they started to form in camp? It was comfortable, safe, and too good to be true. Who knew how much longer it would last? Certainly not Bellamy or Clarke. It was time to stop running and face reality.

Just before his lips brush against hers something burst in the sky. Then they see the rocket landing a mile away.Clarke looks shaken up and pulls away from Bellamy before running off in that direction. Seeing as the moment was gone, he huffs and sighs before trying to catch up with her.

"Clarke!" He hisses and she slows down. 

"Sorry." He chuckles and runs to her side, a brief moment of awkwardness before she gestures with her head they need to go. He clears his throat and nods, both jogging in the direction of the rocket. 

When they reach the clearing Clarke halts immediately. Bellamy does the same and huffs a laugh. "They're still alive." As he says this Clarke's looks confused. 

"What? Who is?" 

"My people." He says simply before rushing to the rocket. Clarke groans but follows. 

"Bellamy what are you talking about?" 

"The people in my camp aren't the only ones from the sky. There are thousands more in space right now. Up until this moment I thought they all were dead from lack of oxygen. But this rocket proves Monty was right. They're still alive." Clarke still looks confused. 

"I still don't understand how a pile of metal tells you all of that." He chuckles and huffs a laugh. Right, she's still a grounder he reminds himself. Their tech was still strange to her. 

"Someone is inside, which means they sent someone down to see if we were alive. Our home in space won't be survivable for much longer." She nods at this finally putting the pieces together. 

"That's why you came from space. Why you're here now." 

"Exactly. They needed more air and time to find a way to survive." 

"But what if you didn't survive? They sent you here to die." Her face goes from confusion to a flash of anger. Well that's new, he thinks. But brushes it off. 

"As long as they had more time to figure out how to live, they didn't really care." Clarke scoffs in disbelief at this. 

"You can't be serious." 

"Sure am, Princess." She rolls her eyes at this with a small smile on her lips. The nickname that once annoyed her had grown on her. Mostly that is to say. 

Clarke walks over to Bellamy to help him open the rocket door. As they do, they see a young woman inside with a suit on. Clarke jumps back in shock and Bellamy sees a bit of fear. The suit was strange, more so to a grounder, and so he takes her hand for a moment to assure her it's okay before he leans over and takes the helmet off the person. As he does a dark haired young woman's face is revealed. Her head is bleeding, but otherwise no more injuries.

Clarke nods to Bellamy as he takes the woman out of the rocket. She assesses the damage as much as she can, trying to ignore the strangeness of it all, though she struggled to do both because of the suit.

As she goes over and doesn't notice anymore blood, she jumps when the woman stirs, and Bellamy can't help but laugh.

"Shof op." She says with a glare, and he laughs again. The woman groans and lifts a hand to her head before sitting up looking around.

"I made it?"

"Yeah. Welcome to the ground." Bellamy says, startling her. But she quickly recovers and stands, taking off the suit. Clarke steps back more, still unsure, her instinct to run kicking in. Bellamy looks from the newcomer and sees Clarke backing away with a various eye, like she was a threat. And a threaten to Clarke was never a good thing.

"Hey, it's okay."

He rushes to her side and takes her hand, staying in front of her to keep her eyes on him and not the person behind him. But Clarke is stubborn. Clarke keeps looking over his shoulder, her body tense.

"Hey. Look at me." And she does, her hand still in his. "Its safe. I promise." Still she looks tense, just like she did when they first met. At this thought an idea accurate to him. "You really don't like meeting new people do you?"

She sighs at this, closing her eyes before looking up at him. "Nou krei no" He keeps his gaze on her, oblivious to the dark haired woman watching them. "Ai nou bilaik disha, Bellamy."

He looks confused for a minute, not understanding Trigedasleng or why she starts speaking it. But before he could get any answers a voice speaks from behind.

"Bellamy? As in Bellamy Blake?" He turns to look at the one behind them and Clarke glares, stepping closer to Bellamy. A sense of possessiveness running through her. She doesn't know why, or if he notices, but neither say anything.

"Yeah. Who's asking?" Clarke takes another step forward, not exactly beside Bellamy but very very close behind him.

"Someone who risked their ass to get down here." She chuckles stepping closer. Clarke sees this as a threat and steps in front of Bellamy in a flash, stopping Raven.

"Chon rare yu?"

"Uhh... what?"

"Princess..." Clarke keeps glaring, her stance stiff and intimidating. Bellamy places a hand on her shoulder, getting her attention. His expression soothes her slightly, just slightly, and he steps beside her.

"She asked who you were." He looks to Clarke to make sure he's right, and she nods. Raven looks confused by the girl in front of her, but answers anyway.

"I'm Raven, from Mecca station. I was sent by Chancellor Kane to see if Earth was survivable. He sent me down with a radio to transmit back with an answer. We all thought the hundred were dead for months until a Morse code message reached the Rig. It took a while but... I finally got this hunk of junk to work and made it here." Bellamy nods in understanding.

"Monty. Monty Green from farm station. He used one of the bracelets to use Morse code to send a message. He still had hope people on the Ark were alive."

"Smart." She smiles, but frowns when she looks at Clarke, a blade peeking form her sleeve to her palm. "Whose she?"

"Ai'm no won. Nou kom yu gon lis." Raven squints before looking between her and Bellamy.

"Does she speak English?"

"Yeah uh.. its complicated."

"Na osir bants. Beja, Bellamy." She glares at Raven before looking at the trees exactingly and Bellamy knows why.

"Do you think they'll come this late at night? I mean I know everyone saw the rocket but, will they come to check it out now?"

"Mebi ai nou get in." Clarke shrugs, forgetting Raven is there. "Osir don kom go" Bellamy sighs and shakes his head. Clarke has been trying to teach him trig but he only knows a little bit.

"Wait whose coming?"

"Grounders." Bellamy says plainly. Clarke gives him a look saying, really? and he shrugs. "You know what I mean." She sighs and keeps looking at their surroundings, still unsure.

"You mean people survived the bombs and radiation?" Raven asks her interest peeked. 

"Yeah. They did." Bellamy answers, Clarke on the other hand stays behind him, glaring every time she sees Raven.

"Is she one of them?" Raven points at Clarke, making her glare more deadly. Raven steps back a bit, frightened, and Bellamy nods. 

"Yeah she's one of them. Like I said, its complicated." 

"Nou krei, ba ait"

Bellamy huffs a a laugh and turns to look at her, the same, really? look she gave him earlier. She returns the shrug , her face slack. "You're a pain in the ass sometimes you know that?" 

"Sha." She smiles, nudging his shoulder with her free hand, the one without the blade. 

Raven keeps watching them, a knowing smirk making its way on her lips. She ducks her head, shaking it, before stepping closer. Clarke hears her footsteps and looks over at Raven, holding her blade tighter. "I'm not a threat, okay? You can put the knife away." Bellamy looks confused at Raven before glancing at Clarke and noticing the shimmer of the blade.

"Seriously?" 

"Shof op. Der laik mo hazod ouder den skai gada" Bellamy nods at this knowing she's right.

"Yeah that's true I guess?" He replies with a questioning tone. She looks confused and he sighs. "You do realizes you've been speaking in trig this whole time, right?" 

"Chit? Ena..." He sighs again and turns to face her, one brow lifted. It takes her a second to understand. "Sorry." 

He chuckles before squeezing her free hand again. "It's okay. Now come on, we should get back to camp." At this Raven finally speaks up again.

"The grounder lives in your camp?" Clarke closes her eyes at this crossing her arms before glaring. 

"Got a problem with that, skai gada?" Bellamy places his hands on both her shoulders, imitating a massage. There was no time for conflict, nor did he think he could stop Clarke if she really thought Raven was a threat.

"Come on. We need to go before anyone else shows up. You need to be behind those walls, Princess." She sighs and relaxes against him, almost to his chest, then nods knowing he was right. Christian and Natkru were slowly creeping closer to Skaikru's borders and Clarke needed to avoid being spotted by Trikru. Which only meant more trouble for everyone. If anyone from Natkru caught wind of Clarke outside of the walls, let alone on the land, she was in more danger than anyone knew. 

Clarke needed to get home; soon.

Raven nods before running back to the rocket for the radio, but unfortunately it was damaged on impact. Still she takes it with her and they leave in the direction of camp. Just as the sun starts breaking through, a horn echoes through the trees. Loud and clear as a warning. Clarke stops in her tracks and looks to Bellamy, both of their eyes wide in realization.

"No..." Clarke mumbles before getting ready to take off. 

"Clarke!" Bellamy grabs her arm and stops her, but she starts to panic and move away. 

"Madi." And its all the explanation he needs. 

"We won't make it in time. She's safe at camp with the others, they'll take shelter in the dropship. What we need to worry about is us." And he's right. Raven looks between them seeing the panic. 

"What's going on? What does that noise mean?"

"Acid fog." Bellamy replies while following Clarke. Raven's eyes widen before hurrying to follow them. 

"What do we do?" Bellamy sighs and looks around, frustration growing.

"I don't know. We aren't near any caves and I don't have my bag." 

"Bellamy! Come on." Clarke insist. 

"Clarke where are you going?" He and Raven rush to her. 

"Trust me, okay? I've been on the run for three years. My whole life I've grew up on the ground. I know where to go." Raven again looks confused but follows aimlessly before panicking when she sees they are walking towards a yellow green mist.

"What the hell?" She mumbles before stopping.

"Hos op!" She yells and Bellamy pulls Raven by the arm. 

"I hope you know what you're doing Princess." She smirks before disappearing into the ground. "Cl-Clarke?" He chokes, panic rising in his throat. Raven tenses and starts bugging out, the fog getting closer.

But Clarke's head pops up and the two rush over to her, seeing an old world abandon bus hidden in the ground. "Hos op! Mon fou its seintaim late!" Bellamy helps Raven in first before dropping himself down, not before his arm was exposed to the fog. He hisses but closes the door in haste, Clarke hearing his pain. "Bellamy?" 

She rushing to him, gently looking at his arm. She looks up at him and he shrugs, no big deal. Clarke glances at Raven, glaring again, blaming her for Bellamy's pain before sighing and looking at Bell. 

"Its not too bad. Just a little burn. Should heal on its own, maybe a little medicine can stop scaring."

"You got something for that?" 

"In my bag, yeah. But I left it back at camp." Bellamy shrugs again, he knows he'll live so to him its no big deal. But he can also see Clarke not happy about it. 

"I'm fine, okay? I'll live. That's what's most important, graun fisa." She looks up at him and huffs a laugh.

"Is that really all you remember?" 

"No but it stuck with me the most. Like some other things."She smirks at this, stepping closer. 

"Yeah? Like what?" Raven fake gags and it grabs their attention. 

"Get another room." She says lightheartedly and Bellamy clears his throat, blushing, but Clarke rolls her eyes and sits down beside Bellamy, eyes avoiding Raven. And she notices. 

Hours go by and small conversation is made. Most of what had happened on the ground sine the 100 made it, how they met Clarke, though the details were simple. Its wasn't as if Bellamy was going to say more than he needed to. Then there was explaining the coalition and peace treaty. It took every bit of strength in Clarke to not speak up, all she did was roll her eyes and cross her arms. Bellamy being branded was not something she hadn't noticed, but it was something that bothered her.

But that was another problem for another day

After Bellamy spoke of what had happen on the months on the ground, Raven tells Bellamy all about the Ark and what was going on. There was a culling, nearly 300 people died. It bought the Ark another 3 months of oxygen so they were able to survive longer. Some people were in cryo, those from Alpha anyway, which bought them even more time. Bellamy scoffs at this. Of course the most privileged were given special treatment, but he doesn't comment on the matter. The hundred bought them another 2 months as well so they had enough time to get another year worth of oxygen; but time was running out quickly. Raven hastily came down for her boyfriend and to tell the Ark it was safe. 

The conversation goes back and forth on numerous topics, and while Bellamy talks Raven fiddles with her radio, occasionally looking at him while they talk. She even steals a glance at the grounder once in while. The one who stays silent and glares at Raven almost constantly. Eventually when conversation falls silent, she notices the grounder still glaring. 

"What's your problem with me?" This surprises Bellamy, but not Clarke. She remains stoic and expressionless. 

"Ai nou trust yu" Is all she says, one brow lifted. Bellamy sighs beside her and shakes his head, Clarke was something else. 

"You don't trust me? Why?" 

"Gon ai nou" Raven looks to Bellamy for translation, but he just shrugs. 

"She only taught me a couple of things. I'm still learning." Clarke nudges him with a softer glare before looking away. He lifts his hands in surrender and the subject is dropped. 

Raven still works on the radio until a small light flashes and static comes through. Clarke jumps at the noise and holds out her knife again, ready to fight off any threat, but Bellamy grounds her with a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. Just the radio, alright?" Raven eyes ask a question and Bellamy sighs. 

"Grounders aren't use to technology or machinery. Just the woods." Clarke again nudges him, offended, but he shrugs. Both know its basically true. Raven nods in understanding and gestures to Clarke to see. 

"Its not a weapon or anything that can hurt you. Its just a way to communicate with our people in space. I hit this button here," She points, Clarke's gaze following the pointing finger, "And then I hold this and talk to it." 

"You talk to a piece of metal?" She lifts a brow inquisitive and Raven chuckles. She may be getting through to the grounder after all. 

"If you want to put it that way, yeah. But the people on the Ark, in space, have their own piece of metal to hear and speak back." 

"How?" Raven smirks and sits a bit closer, excitement passing over her face. 

She explains radio waves,and waves in general. Its how they hear, the frequency and waves. Clarke looks confused but nods anyway, her glare happening less often, much to Raven's appreciation. 

Eventually fog lets up and they leave the bus. When they start walking towards camp, they run into Finn, Murphy, and Octavia. 

"Raven?!" Finn exclaims before he and her embrace. 

Clarke relaxes at the sight, all tension she had previously disappeared. Bellamy notices her relax beside him, also noting she's somewhat closer than before. He keeps a smile to himself and greets the others and making it back to camp.

Today wasn't too bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Trig :Shof op.  
> English: Shut up  
> Trig: Nou krei no  
> English: Not really no  
> Trig: Ai nou bilaik disha, Bellamy  
> English: I don't like this, Bellamy  
> Trig: Chon rare yu  
> English: Who are you?  
> Trig: Ai'm no won. Nou kom yu gon lis  
> English: I'm no one. Not to you at least  
> Trig: Na osir bants. Beja, Bellamy  
> English: Can we leave. Please, Bellamy  
> Trig: Mebi ai nou get in. Osir don kom go  
> English: Maybe, I don't know. We need to go  
> Trig: Nou krei, ba ait  
> English: not really but okay  
> Trig: Sha  
> English: Yes  
> Trig: Shof op. Der laik mo hazod ouder den skai gada  
> English: Shut up. There are more threats out there than the sky girl.  
> Trig: Chit? Ena...  
> English: What? So..  
> Trig: Hos op  
> English: Hurry up  
> Trig: Hos op! Mon fou its seintaim late  
> English: Hurry up! Before its too late  
> Trig: graun fisa  
> English: ground healer  
> Trig: Ai nou trust yu  
> English: I don't trust you  
> Trig: Gon ai nou  
> English: Because I don't
> 
> Sorry I know this was a lot lol It took a while to create some of these sentences, ngl haha I hope you all enjoyed!


	16. Veil of Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven made it to the ground in time to inform the Ark the ground is survivable. That is from radiations... What other troubles lie ahead for Skaikru and the grounders living within their camp?

It doesn't take long for everyone to stop what they were doing to greet the three arrivals into camp. Not even the little grounder could be stopped when she came barreling through the crowd, only stopping when she tosses her arms around Clarke's waist to pull her into an embrace. The blonde feels the pressure and instantly embraces Madi back, the relief emitting from both of them. It was good to be back.

"You made it!" Clarke chuckles and gets down on her knee to be at eye level with the child.

"Of course we did. It takes more than fog to get rid of me that easily."

The little grounder laughs as the others gather around, all asking questions and voicing concern about the crash and the new person who came from the sky. As they do Finn and Raven break apart from their embrace.

Finn looks at Clarke sheepishly before holding Raven in his arms.Finn had tried flirting countless times with Clarke over her stay at camp, but she never batted an eye at him, so to find out about Raven is even more interesting. But she doesn't need to say anything, it was enough of a silent agreement to say nothing more about it as he looks down at the ground to hold Raven against him.

"How did you get here?!" He exclaims while pulling away, drawing the attention of nearly everyone around them. "We thought the Ark was..." His words fall away as silence engulfs them. No one wanted to voice what they all obviously thought, but it was understood nonetheless.

"According to Blake here," She points mindlessly behind her, "Monty Green from Farm station sent a Morse code message to the Ark. Without it though... we might not have made it."

"So the Ark's alive?" Someone from the crowd had asked.

"For now, yes. But we need to radio them back as soon as possible to let them know Earth is survivable."

"Well then what are you waiting for? Lets go!" Finn's renewed excitement is contagious. Many faces beam with hope.Hope of seeing their friends and family again.

As Raven and a few others disperse to try to reach out to the Ark, Clarke takes off with Madi while Bellamy and Miller go in the opposite direction with the others to contact their old home. It doesn't take long for Raven to get the radio set up, but it does take some time to find the right channel and make it somewhat clear to be able to communicate properly.

"Ark station. Calling Ark station is anyone there?" Raven repeats over and over again before a voice comes through the other end.

"This is Sinclair from engineering, who is this?"

"Sinclair! Its Raven! I made it to the ground, the hundred are alive and safe. I repeat the hundred are alive. Earth is survivable!"

"Raven? This is chancellor Kane." Another voice comes through. "Tell me everything."

And she does.

But stops when a small squeak from the dropship entrance grabs her attention. Everyone turns to look at the noise and finds Madi staring in horror and curiosity at the device in Raven's hand/ on her head.

"Madi? You okay?" Bellamy asks while Raven goes back to talking to Kane. The girl glances at Raven before turning to Bellamy.

"Yeah,uh.. Clarke wants to see you." Bellamy raise a brow before remembering his arm. Clarke wanted to examine it and help. He nods at Madi before walking out of the dropship in the direction of Clarke's tent.

As he does, Madi stays behind to scope out what was happening. Raven notices and turns to look at the little grounder once she's done on the radio, her own interest peeked. Madi was animatedly staring at the radio in fear and curiosity, just like Clarke. So to Raven it wasn't hard to figure out Madi was a grounder. And yet she was still mysterious. Miller seems to have picked up on the tension and speaks up.

"Raven this is Madi, Clarke's kid."

"Wait what?" She is very confused and everyone explains Madi and Clarke are grounders who ended up staying at camp. Madi went missing and Clarke was hurt, so, Bellamy took them in. She wasn't Clarke's actual kid, but she was under Clarke's protection and care. Which to Raven made more sense.

While this all goes on Madi keeps peering at the Radio. Raven notices and offers to show her how it works. Madi jumps slightly before looking at her, sensing her out. But finds its okay and nods her head. She was enraptured by the tech and instantly drawn in to learn more. Raven smiled proudly and was more than happy to explain everything and teach Madi.

While she did, Bellamy made his way to Clarke in her tent. He finds her sitting on the bed with her bag beside her while she rummaging through some things. She finds a jar of something he hasn't seen before and clears his throat, grabbing her attention. She glances up and smiles, gesturing for him to sit. He does and she opens the jar to wipe a bit of the 'ointment' on his burns.

She sitting close to him, very close. Their thighs touch and Bellamy notes the heat coming from her. She's always so warm, he thinks. More than others. Maybe it was because of the wolf in her. He makes a mental note to ask later.

As she focuses on gently rubbing the stuff on him, a little dent in her forehead appears as she concentrates. Bellamy doesn't mean to stare, but he does. And she soon notices.

"What?" He jumps a little and shakes his head.

"Uh, nothin'" He shrugs his shoulders to play it off and she doesn't push either.

Silence falls between them before Bellamy brings up something else, something that has been nagging at him in the back of his mind since they returned. Her speaking in trig.

"Oh, uh... sorry about that. I forgot you didn't understand a lot." He chuckles at this smiling at her.

"That's not what I meant." At this she tilts her head. "I'm asking why you were speaking in it almost constantly when we got to Raven." Now she tenses up. "I mean its not a bad thing, kind of badass if I'm being honest." This makes her huff a laugh. "I was just curious."

Clarke sighs and leans back a bit, thinking over what to say. "I-I guess it was just instinct. I don't know her. She just... appeared out of the sky. Literally. And then she was..." She glances at Bellamy quickly before shaking her head. "I just didn't trust her intentions.To me she could have been a threat and I didn't want anything bad to happen."

"So you got defensive." He finishes her thought. Clarke nods, happy he understand.

He takes her hand in his, both looking down at their hands. Silence wraps around them and its as if they were back in the glowing forest. Clarke looks up first, then Bellamy. He meets her gaze and she gulps, but doesn't pull away. He starts leaning in and her chest heaves faster, her breathing quickening. But she still stays. The lips touch barley before the tent flap opens, making the two jump apart. Octavia's lips turn up into a grin before she clears her throat.

"Miller wants to see you, big brother." Bellamy nods and stands, looking back at Clarke and sharing a small smile. She returns it and he leaves, but the younger Blake doesn't, not yet. She smirks at Clarke and Clarke shakes her head, a soft glare at Octavia. She chuckles at the grounder before leaving herself.

She, along with many others in camp, already knew something was going on between their leader and the grounder, it was just a matter of time before they got it together. If not, Octavia would gladly step in, but for now she's giving them space. The small innocent amount of teasing them was enough for her. For now that is.

Octavia leaves the tent to follow her brother, curious as to what was going on. Besides his little crush on Clarke, there was also more going on in and outside of camp. Miller seemed tense, more than usual, which had Octavia out off. She finds the two eventually standing by the wall, looking outside. Something was wrong.

"I don't know, Miller. Maybe they're not lost. They could have found somewhere to go before that fog and haven't made there way back yet."

"Bellamy I'm telling you that's not it. They went hunting the day before yesterday and know these woods almost as well as you do. They should have been back by now."

Bellamy nods along before saying, "Okay. We'll send a search party to find them. Make sure they haven't gotten into any trouble."

"What's going on?" Octavia pops by her brothers side expecting an answer.

"Mbege and Dax are missing." Octavia rolls her eyes at this. Of course they were.

The two were always known for staring problems, they were the biggest pain to everyone else. Especially when Clarke and Madi arrived. They would always say the grounders were a problem, and voted to make them leave, but they didn't get what they wanted and avoided Clarke and Madi at all costs. Mbege and Dax were both arrested for murder on the Ark and didn't have a good reputation. To say the least Octavia couldn't care less if they came back for not. But it was strange they disappeared.

**~~~**

Hours pass as night falls when the search party returns home empty handed. Mbege and Dax were no where to be found. Clarke heard what was going on and immediately runs to Bellamy's side to pull him away to talk. Her mind was swarming with possibilities on what could have happened to Bellamy's people, and none of the answers were good.

"Is everything okay? Where were you?" Bellamy sighs and runs a hand over his face before looking over his shoulder and sees Miller looking at him. Bellamy nods towards him to gesture to come over. While Miller walks towards them, Bellamy explains.

"We didn't find either of them. We searched every cave, bunker we know of, and near the boarder. Still, we got nothing." 

Clarke grumbles and runs her own hand over her face. Something was wrong, very wrong. The air around them was shifting, that much Clarke had sensed, but she never expected this. At first she simply thought it was the acid fog, but the horrid nagging of danger ceases to stop. 

"We've gotta problem." Miller says when he reaches them.

"Another one?" Bellamy says before looks over his shoulder as Miller hands him a wrapped cloth. 

A cloth he opens and Clarke peers at it to see. They're discreet about it and make sure no one else sees, luckily no one is around to witness what's inside. Decapitated fingers. Those belonging to Dax for sure. He had a tattoo on the side of his index finger so it was obviously his. Clarke closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before speaking, keeping her voice low. 

"Was there anything else? Limbs, blood spatter? Prints on the ground?" Miller shakes his head with a firm negative. The only thing he found was the fingers. "Where were they?" 

"Just a few miles outside the barrier." 

"Fuck." She curses under her breath. "Why were they out there anyway?!" her voice almost grows into a shout before she remembers to be as quiet as possible. Bellamy and Miller notices and grow more worried. 

"We don't know. Why? Clarke's what's wrong?" Bellamy sees a change in demeanor, she's getting riled up like she does in strong emotional states, just before her eyes glow and the wolf becomes stronger. "Princess... what's going on?" 

"He's getting closer..." She mumbles before biting her lower lip. "You need to set up a curfew for your people. No one leaves after sunset. And **no one** leaves without 3 people minimum." As she says this both men nod in agreement, not willing to argue. 

"Okay. Done. We'll make the announcement tonight.

Clarke stays put while glancing as far as her eye can see over the wall. She listens intently on the direction of the wind and the scents it carries. Nothing new, or familiar, picks up, but she knows he's out there. Christian is getting pushy, and the closer he is to Skairkru the more of a threat he is to everyone, including Bellamy and Madi. 

As she stands and listens, she hears Bellamy approaching. "Announcement's been made. No one leaves without my say so."

"Good." Clarke glances one last time outside before brushing past Bellamy, but he grazes her arm and she halts. 

"Clarke..." His eyes meet hers before he gestures his head towards his tent,they need to talk in private. She nods and walks beside him before waiting and zipping the tent behind them. "Princess what is going on?"

"Its my brother, he and our clan are getting closer. He's dangerous, Bellamy. He can wipe out all of skairkru in seconds! We need to be careful."

"What does he want, Clarke? We haven't done anything to Natkru."

"Its not just the clan, Bellamy! Its Christian! He's insane and will stop at nothing to-"

"Christian!? Christian kom Natkru is your brother??" Now the pieces are suddenly coming together. Everything Lexa said, everything Clarke had hinted at, the way Christian looked and behaved when they had met... It all made sense.

"My twin actually." Now Bellamy is sure he's stopped breathing. "We're both leaders of our clan, or were, until..."

"Until what?" Clarke looks up at him momentarily before staring at the ground. "Clarke.. what happened between you and your brother? Why is he after skaikru?"

"He's not after you, Bellamy..." Her voice softens and twinges with emotion, startling Bellamy. He steps closer and lifts her face to meet his, and he notices a few tears building up. "He's after me. And Madi."

A tear escapes as she says this and he knows there is more to the story than she's letting on. A lot more. Something horrible must have happened for Clarke to cry at the mere thought of her brother and his capabilities.

"Hey, its okay. He's not here. You and Madi are safe, I promise."

"Bellamy you don't know that!" She cries.

"I do! Skaikru is part of the coalition. If Natkru makes any threats the other clans will deal with them. You're safe here." _with me.._ But be lets those words die out in his throat. Clarke lets another tear fall as she sighs and shakes her head, pulling away from him.

"Please tell me you didn't join the commander and take the coalition mark." When he says nothing she sighs again. "Bellamy-"

"Its a good thing Clarke. Its reassurance that we will be safe. We have peace with the grounder clans and can start building out lives here on the ground. The rest of my people will come down and live a life without fear or war. YOU and Madi will be safe here."

Clarke scoffs in disbelief and shakes her head once more. She knew the commander personally and how it all worked. Lexa was playing at an angle for sure. She wouldn't let Bellamy and his people be at peace after the landed in her territory and started a war with trikru. Jus drein jus daun. Blood must have blood. It was always their way in life. So why let Bellamy and his people live? Either to use to fight against Christian or trap Clarke. It was Lexa, knowing her it was likely both. 

Clarke laughs momentarily at the thought, confusing Bellamy. He looks at her as if she was going crazy. 

"She's using you, Bellamy. Lexa breaks her promises and lies! You can't guarantee our safety here if all you have to go on is the coalition she formed and made you apart of." Bellamy blinks for a moment to think, trying not to dwell on the fact Clarke called out the commander openly by her given name, and instead focuses on whet else she had said. Heda was using them.

"Even if that's true, you're still safer here behind these walls than out there alone."

"He won't stop until he gets what he wants. And that's my head on a spike!"

"As if I would never let that happen!!"

Silence falls between them then as Clarke lets his words sink in. He doesn't care if Lexa is using him and his people, he doesn't care if Natkru could be getting closer, all that matters is that they are safe for now. That she is safe. Understanding fills between them as if Bellamy was reading her mind. He'll keep her and Madi safe. They won't have to leave skaikru land. They can stay. Should stay.

"Bellamy..." Her words die out as she looks at him, his face filled with something she couldn't quite place. 

"We'll figure this out, Princess. I promise. We'l'l do it together."

"Together." She smiles a real smile in that moment before biting her lower lip and stepping closer to him. Before he is aware of what she's doing, she wraps her arms around his shoulders and holds him tightly.

Their embrace filled with promise and understanding. 


	17. Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As danger rises outside the boarders of skaikru camp, someone else makes their way inside. An old friend of Clarke's. What reason does he have for being there? Are the stake's rising? What will happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler chapter, just like the next one. We need some fluff with a bit of angst lol. I'm figuring out some plot snags right now but will continue writing this story. I hope you all enjoy the new update! Let me know what you think :)

Clarke was still anxious whenever people went outside the gate. She knew what Christian was doing, encircling the land and waiting to strike. It's what he always does. If he suspects her or Madi to be living in skaikru territory he won't hesitate to attack. Clarke shutters at the thought and shaka her head. It's been 3 days with no more disappearances or disembodied fingers. Three days of quiet and peace.

Today Clarke was showing Harper and Octavia remedies they could make that have medicinal purposes. But something catches in her hearing, a commotion near the gate.

"Clarke? You okay?" Just then Bellamy pops in and speaks.

"You're gonna wanna see this "

She stands abruptly, confusing the two with her, before rushing off towards the gate, nearly leaving Bellamy behind. She passes Madi who was sitting down with a young girl names Charlotte as they played some games with rocks and sticks.

She feared what was coming but knew it was no use worrying the little girl yet. Not until Clarke was sure they we're in danger .

Clarke rushes faster and faster, up to the point Bellamy kicks off running after her. A familiar scent fills her nose the closer she gets. She hardly noticed Bellamy, Octavia, and Harper following. When they get there she sees Murphy and a few others pointing a gun at a grounder, one she knows.

"Lincoln?? Oh my God. MOVE!!" She shouts and rushed to his side. He's bleeding and hunched over holding his side. "Lincoln?" she holds her hands on his face, Bellamy a little confused in the background watching. 

"Christian.." Lincoln mumbles before passing out.

"Get him to medical. Now!" The delinquents help carry him into the tent and lay him down on the table in the dropship. Clarke takes off his layer of clothing quickly and cleans the wound. "Fuck!" She curses under her breath before running out of the dropship, Bellamy following.

"Clarke what's going on?" He finds her in her tent ruffling through her bag. "Clarke?"

"I don't have time to explain." She rushes past him with a jar of something blue and gooey, running to the dropship. "Octavia, tie him down. Tight." She nods frantically looking for rope. "No. Chains." She mumbles dangerously quiet.

Octavia gulps but does as she's told. Bellamy enters and sees Clarke using moonshine on her hands, then on Lincoln's wound. He jumps up and growls from pain.

"Sorry Linc." She mumbles. Bellamy watches from afar, squinting at the exchange. Lincoln curses in trig, making Clarke laugh. "At least you still have a sense of humour.

"Says you." He groans and pulls at the chain.

"Lincoln ste ste!" He grits his teeth and tries but pulls again as Clarke digs her fingers into his side.

"Clarke!"

"Ste. Ste." He looks into her eyes before closing them growling again before she pulls a blade out of his skin. "You might want to bite down."

"Chit? Raun skaikru teik yu kwel? Pipsqueak." She laughs and shakes her head, smiling.

"I'm trying to keep you alive jack ass." Lincoln smiles at this before groaning and pulling at the chain shouting and cursing when the moonshine hits his side again.

"Dammit Clarke! Heads up next time?"

"What? Being around Lexa make you soft?" she winks making him blush.

"Real funny." She chuckles at this before coming up to him with a needle and thread. He groans and grits his teeth while she sews it together. Once done she pulls out the jar and rubs the blue semi liquid on his side. "FUCK!!" He pulls at the chain with a deep growl. Scaring Bellamy and Octavia. They jump back and stare at the grounders.

"I guess that'll be a yes."

"You know what-"

"Oh I know plenty, tri hodnes."

"Pipsqueak."

"Teddy bear."

"River slug"

"Heda bitch" Lincoln looks at her with wide eyes making her smirk in victory. She got him on that.

"Okay that! was uncalled for." Clarke laughs again, putting a patch on his side and stepping away, crossing her arms.

"What are you gonna do about it? You're locked in chains." He scoffs at this before looking over at Octavia.

"Little help? Please." He says pulling lightly at his write.

"Oh no! Not happening. Nice try though." Lincoln laughs before looking at her fondly.

"You still haven't changed have you?"

"Neither have you." They both laugh while the Blake siblings share an estranged glance. They were completely lost to the events unfolding. Before either could get a word out, however, someone else appears in the dropship door way; Madi.

"Is it over?"

"Madi?! Holy shit." He looks at Clarke smiling, and she returns the sentiment.

"Long story." Clarke replies while gesturing the young one enter the room. Madi runs in at Clarke's nod then rushes to Lincoln.

"I thought I'd never see you again."

"Me seintaim strik natblida." 

She smiles and hugs him tight. Then stops when he groans, her sheepish sorry face. Its been years since she's since Lincoln. Ever since Clarke had taken Madi under her wing while they've been on the run, they have been alone; that is until Bellamy and skaikru came into their lives. And now they had Lincoln back as well. 

Bellamy still stands from afar, a little put off by what's happened, before clearing his throat and grabbing the threes attention.

"I hate to ruin the reunion but-" Octavia scoffs and rolls her eyes, a knowing smirk on her lips, "but we still need to know what happened."

"Skaiheda." Lincoln says in all seriousness. Bellamy sighs but nods, getting use to the name. "Heda mentioned you." Again Bellamy nods. "Christian attacked my village."

"Fuck." Clarke mumbles turning away from everyone. Lincoln follows her movements while Madi tucks closer to Lincoln.

"He won't give up, Clarke. He's going to keep looking until he-"

"I know!" She shouts, surprising everyone. "I know." She says quieter, pacing the drop ship floor. At Octavia's confused look, Bellamy explains.

"Christian is Clarke's brother and the leader of the Natkru clan. The one that attacked us when we went to Polis. I know he's been hunting down someone called Wanheda. But what does that have to do with Clarke?" Bellamy already has a hunch but he needs to hear it said out loud.

Lincoln looks at Clarke with hesitation, he's unsure what to say. She looks back at him, then to Bellamy before sighing and sitting down next to Lincoln, her head in her hands as she sits forward with elbows on her knees.

"Clarke is Wanheda." Lincoln finally answers.

"Wait what does that mean?" Octavia pipes up, still completely out of the loop. Bellamy sighs, crossing his arms.

"It means... It means we need to keep Clarke and Madi safe." Clarke and Lincoln look at Bellamy in shock.

"You know?" She whispers, a flash of sadness on her features.

"For a while yeah. I wasn't sure it was you but, I suspected."

"Heda." Lincoln sighs speaking aloud. Clarke scoffs and shakes her head.

"Of course Lexa told you." Bellamy raises a brow at the way Clarke uses the commander name so loosely again. "But I bet she didn't tell you everything, did she? Lexa told you what you needed to hear." Anger started creeping in her voice, and Lincoln sighs, shaking his head.

"Clarke you know she-"

"I really don't want to hear what excuse you could give her. Lincoln, don't." She interrupts his next attempt at speaking before standing. "Come on Madi. Let's get you something to eat."

"But Lincoln..." Madi looks at Lincoln pleadingly before looking back at Clarke. 

"You can see him later when he's had some time to rest. I promise." Madi reluctantly grabs Clarke's hand and goes with her, no one saying another word at their strange departure. Anyone but Octavia. 

"Well that was weird." Bellamy huff's in agreement before shaking his head. What a day. 

"It's complicated." 

"Complicated? You mean The commander and Clarke?" Lincoln nods slowly, thinking over what he could say. Its not as if he could go into details and overstep. What Clarke had or hadn't told the sky people was her business, not his.

"Yeah...Lots of history there. Trust me. If Clarke wants to talk about it, she will. But don't push it." 

"Why not?" Octavia asks, clearly hating not knowing things.

"You don't want to push her over the edge. Trust me." His tone is low and warning filled, making goosebumps grow over their arms. Bellamy nods knowing this, he's seen it. And he does NOT want to be on the receiving end of that side of her. Not. At. ALL.

"Has anyone ever down it before? Pushed her over the edge." She clarifies, making Lincoln duck his head. Clearly it was not a happy memory. 

"Once. And they paid the price for it. Heda is a witness too. Don't push Clarke. Ever." Bellamy hums lowly in agreement and looks at him. 

"You know?" Lincoln asks with shock written all over his face. Bellamy sighs and nods, the memory of Clarke as a wolf and tearing apart the grounder who tried to kidnap Madi... the thought alone made him shudder.

"Yeah."

"So you've seen... The change then." Bellamy nods again leaving his sister, looking between them. "That's only the beginning." As Lincoln says this the Blake siblings gulp. 

Before they could form any thoughts on what exactly he could mean, Clarke returns. She walks bristly past the Blake's and unchains Lincoln, her eyes strong with a renewed determination. Bellamy knew instantly her walls were up again, there was no reasoning an explanation right now. Instead it was best to let her do her thing for the time being.

"How do you feel?" She asks while placing hand on his forehead. He's a little warm and sweaty, but the medicine will help. 

"Better than I was I was stabbed." He jokes, but she doesn't laugh. Instead she sighs and glances at Bellamy, and he gets it. _Give us a moment alone?_

Bellamy nods and gestures his head to the side for Octavia to leave with him. She wants to protest but the look in Clarke's eyes makes her hold back. Once they are out of sight, Clarke waste no time in questioning her old friend. 

"So what happened? Was Christian alone or were there others? How many and were they trying to-" 

"Clarke slow down." He chuckles before groaning and holding his side. She looks down before muttering her apology. "He wasn't alone, but there weren't many with him either. I have no idea why they were in our land in the first place but..." As he says this he looks away, swallowing his words. 

"But what?" 

"I guess he got what he wanted. I barely made it out with my life. Nyko was able to gather a few and run away, and Indra was still in Polis, but... no one else survived. The village was torn to shreds and burned down. The people..." 

He trails off again to gulp and take a deep breath, his mind filled with terror and red. Glimpses of bodies, human and wolf alike mix in his minds eye. People running in terror, trying to get away, others being torn apart...

"Hey! Its okay. You're here, not there." 

"You know this isn't going to end well." He says, looking her straight in the eye. "He's trying to start a war, Clarke. And he'll succeed. Once Indra returns from Polis and sees the village..." 

"I know." Clarke sighs.

Indra was Lexa's leading warrior, commander of the army, and trusted ally. Once she came home to find it destroyed, all hell will break loose. She'll tell Lexa and the clans will gather to face Natkru. Twelve clans against one would seem unfair if it weren't for the advantages within their species. Natkru was very different and more powerful. They could win and Clarke couldn't image a world where her brother reigned. Hell on Earth would never be enough to describe the terror of life.

After the feud and struggle over dealing with their clans future once their parents had been killed, Christian changed. His yearn for leading and taking over was increasing, and Clarke couldn't take him down alone. She had tried once, and he nearly ended her life. Now she was on the run. Lincoln knows everything and understood why she fled, but now she doesn't have a choice. 

"Hey." his voice shakes her from her thoughts as he smiles softly at her. "We'll figure this out." Clarke scoffs a laugh at this and shakes her head. 

"I thought I was the one who was suppose to assure and comfort you."

"I'm not the one with a deranged sibling on the loose." Now her laugh is genuine.

"Touche."

Silence envelopes them before Lincoln nudges her knee with an open arm. She rolls her eyes playfully before embracing him. Its been too long,however, the space was necessary. But now, for a short while, the two friends could enjoy their reunion.

"So..." Clarke raises a brow as he stretches out his words. She already knows what's coming. "Madi?"

Clarke smiles and explains everything that had happened, when she had taken Madi and how they ended up with skairkru. Lincoln listens tentatively before looking out the dropship door. Clarke follows his gaze and smiles. 

"I'll go get her. But... she hasn't been feeling well for the past two days, I think the weather or bad berries or something, but, I couldn't be too sure. Looks like you'll both have to be careful with each other."

"She looked fine to me." He says. 

"Yeah but... Madi is Madi." 

"So in other words she acts like she's fine when she isn't?" Clarke nods. "Sounds like someone else I know. Maybe her godmother... just throwing it out there."

"Haha. Very funny." Clarke laughs before lightly shoving his shoulder and standing up. He was right though, Madi took an inclining to act like Clarke in times such as this. She rolls her eyes at his smirk before walking outside to retrieve Madi again.

For now this was it. Reunions, healing, and coming up with a plan for what's next. One day at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trig: Lincoln ste ste!  
> English: Lincoln stay still!  
> Trig: Chit? Raun skaikru teik yu kwel?  
> English: What? Being around sky people make you weak?  
> Trig: tri hodnes  
> English: Tree huger  
> Trig: Me seintaim strik natblida  
> English: Me too little nightblood


	18. Day Trip

Days after the arrival of Lincoln, things at skaikru camp began to settle again. With another grounder behind their walls a few tensions rose, only to fall at the glare from Bellamy. If Clarke knew and trusted Lincoln then so did he. And what Bellamy said, went. Whatever he thought and felt was felt by the rest of the 100. No one went out of line as Dax had before and there was still peace within. Of course the threat from Natkru still lingered, but all was well for the time being. Even Clarke and Lincoln had sensed that.

In the time Lincoln has stayed with the sky people, he felt the tranquility of the people. But it wasn't the same. He needed to go outside, at least for a day. And Lincoln had just the destination in mind. He goes to Clarke with his idea, finding her in the dropship with Madi, examining her again. She was still feeling ill as she had days previous, which concerned Clarke more than she let on. But maybe this trip would do the little grounder some good.

"Madi you know it's not safe. Besides are you feeling okay enough to venture outside?" The little grounder looks down at her fee, hesitant, but nods.

"I'll be okay." Clarke crosses her arms and Madi sighs. "Really. I'm okay. Can we please go? Pleeeease!" Clarke looks to Lincoln who smirks.

"It's no where new or dangerous, I swear. It's where we always use to go before... All of this " He hints, and Clarke makes an aha sound, understanding dawning on her.

Clarke looks down at Madi again, a small spark back in her eyes. It's been a few days since it a been there and Clarke couldn't let it slip again. Madi may need this after the rough few days she's had. After all, what's a bit of fun after feeling down? The little grounder all but jumps on the ball of her feet, her hands clasped together to beg.

"Okay, Okay! Yes we can go out today."

"Yay!" She yells and pumps her fist in the air for victory while running around the dropship. Then, suddenly, she stops. Clarke furrows her brow, tampering down her instant to run to the child, making sure she was okay. It's Madi, she probably got lost in her train of thought again. "Can Bellamy come to? Please, Clarke!!" She begs dramatically and Clarke laughs, smiling at the little one. She opens her lips to respond then stops when she sees him coming in the room.

"Did I hear my name?"

"Bellamy!" Madi screeches and tackles his legs, squeezing tight. He grins and pays her back to return to affection, a bright grin on his face. He hasn't seen her this enthusiastic in days. Sure she's been herself and staying near Clarke and Lincoln all the time, but the longer the little grounder stayed with the sky people the more she grew attached to Bellamy.

"Well uh... We," Clarke gestures to the people in the room, Lincoln, Madi, and herself, "are going out for the day. And Madi wants to know if you would like to join us."

"Me?" He asks somewhat shocked.

"Yes you!"Madi scoffs and rolls her eyes like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "You have to come and see the waterfall and the caves. It's so cool!"

"You remember them?" Clarke asks and Madi nods frantically.

"How could I not? You, Wells, and Lincoln always went and took me with you to watch me while mom and dad helped around the village."

Lincoln chuckles, earning a look from Clarke and Bellamy. "She's got a point."

"But... Madi that was 5 years ago. You were 3!" Madi shrugs and Clarke laughs, lifting her hands.

"Okay okay."

"When do we leave?" Bellamy ask, trying to be included in the conversation again rather than out of the loop.

"In a few minutes. I just need to grab a few things and then we can go." Clarke says while standing up and walking to him. "Coming?"

"Uh... Yeah. Sure." Bellamy says slightly dumbfounded. Madi chuckles and rolls her eyes before running to Lincoln and sitting down.

Clarke opens the flap to her tent, followed by Bellamy, and gathers small supplies they would need. A few ration packs, medical supplies, and medicine. With a knife or two for precaution. Clarke nods at Bellamy's thinking and opens the bag for him to place them in. As he does their hands brush together a few times, halting their movement. Their eyes meet and Clarke smiles. Bellamy returns the gesture and looks down at their hands, flipping them over to hold hers.

It's stupid and ridiculous but he does it and she blushes, laughing lightly. Somehow they move closer and their noses touch first. She nuzzles against him and he chuckles quietly, hoping to keep the moment still. Clarke moves closer and rest her forehead on his, staying still, afraid to move more. Her brow is furrows and he feels her hesitation, so he nuzzles back and she laughs. Her breath tickles his face, making his heart beat out of his chest. They never got moments like this often.

"Clarke! Bell! Come on!" Madi yells from afar. The two break apart grinning like giddy teenagers before heading out.

Before following in toe Bellamy goes back into Clarke's tent to grab something else; something that catches Clarkes eye and making her laugh.

"Why are you bringing that?"

"You never know, we might need it." Clarke rolls her eyes and nudges his shoulder with hers, knowing full well they won't actually need the guitar. He did the same and she does it harder. It becomes a game between them before Lincoln notices.

"You two done yet?" They stop then and see Madi chuckling behind her hand. Lincoln doesn't even bother to hide his amused with his arms crossed. The two caught blush slightly before following again, clearing their throats.

They stay close to a clear path, one they know for sure is the safest, and stop near trikru borders. They're on a rocky water bed, leaving them to stumble about their journey forward. The further they walk the more relaxed and excited Clarke becomes. With amusement Bellamy smiles at her, watching her jump from rock to rock. And yet in a split of a second, his heart stops. Clarke vanishes from sight. A laugh from beside him startles Bellamy more. He looks at Lincoln and notices the smirk.

"Don't worry, she's fine." He gestures for them to follow and sees a slide of sorts.

"Come on already!" Her voice echoes from below. Madi rushes past Lincoln and Bellamy and slides down, squealing in excitement. After her, Lincoln raises a brown and all but shoves Bellamy down next, then follows himself.

When he lands he nearly bumps right into Clarke and stumbles back. She takes ahold of his shoulder to balance him, feeling a shock runup his arm. She bites her lip, having felt the same, and looks around them. Bellamy follows her eyes and sees the vast beauty of the small cave they're in.

There was a small waterfall with bioluminescent waves crashing down over dark smooth rocks below. The water was mostly calm and still aside from the fall. Madi shrieks after marveling and takes off her jacket and shoes to jump in. Clarke watches and laughs, happy to see Madi back to herself. Mostly that is to say. She was still rather paler than normal but, luckily, was behaving more like herself in the past few hours.

"What are you waiting for? Take off your damn clothes already." Lincoln comes up beside Clarke and nudges her, taking off his shirt and shoes. He then takes off and bunches his knees to his chest and lands with a splash.

Bellamy watches the exchange between them and clenches his fist. _They're just friends. Calm down_. It works some what and he calms a little then, before watching the water lap against the walls. He's seen water before, and walking in the small river near camp, but this? There was no telling how deep it was. A sudden pair of hands grab him from behind, causing him to jump. He yells and Clarke laughs from behind.

"What? Not a swimmer?" He blushes and looks down, hands in pockets.

"Uh.. not really." She looks offended and he laughs nervously. "I don't really know how to... You know." Her face morphs into one of amused shock then playful hurt.

"Seriously?" He nods yes, leaving her to smirk with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Well skaiheda... I guess I'll just have to teach you."

Before he can fully process her words he feels her hands grab the hem of his shirt. Heat rushes from his neck to his cheek as he tries to hide the blush, but it doesn't go un-noticed from her. She sense the heat from him and bites her lower lip, a little shy to meet his gaze. Bellamy chuckles and nudges her before taking off his shirt and shoes.

Clarke smiles and laughs, having enjoyed breaking him out of his shell even if for a small moment, and takes his hand in hers. She leads him to the smooth rocky edge and looks down, then glances his way. He takes the hint then and they jump. The rush of adrenaline kicks in, making Bellamy's heart beat out of his chest. He tries to control his breathing and not splash around in the water. He inhales deeply and grasps the hand next to his. Clarke. She appears in front of him, sticking close by, and helps him stay afloat. He inhales again and kicks his feet, feeling nothing below. He shuts his eyes then and gulps, gripping the grounder harder.

"Hey, it's okay. I got you." He looks up meets her eyes and it's as if they're back in the glowing Forest again. His breath catches as is buying tries to understand what she saying. It takes a few moments before he nods and she smiles back.

Clark pulls him with her and instructs him as they move through the water. He's stiff at first but starts to relax and get the hang of it. She lets him drift a little ways away on his back, his arms outstretched beside him. A small patch of black catches her and and her breath catches. It was the coalition mark.

"Clarke? What's wrong?" Bellamy asks, having noticed she wasn't beside him any longer.

"Nothing" She lies but Bellamy doesn't buy it. Instead he catches where her eye was looking to and sees him arm, realization drawing on him.

"Hey." He nudges her and bring her attention to his face.

"I know. You did what you thought you had to do." Her voice is rough and body tense. Bellamy reaches out and squeezes her hand, bringing her out of her thoughts.

She fakes a smile and pulls him further in the water, his eyes widening in fear. She laughs lightly and holds his arms, making him kick his feet. Anything will do to avoid the train of thought her mind was taking.

"See? It's not so hard." He smiles and splashes water at her, making her squeal from surprise.

Lincoln and Madi look over at them, seeing why Clarke yelled, then laugh. Clarke and Bell swim around, splashing and ducking each other underwater. For the remainder of the time with Lincoln and Madi joining in.

After hours of climbing, splashing, and water fighting, everyone gets put; their skin shriveling like a raise. Clarke points at Bellamy a hand as he grabs his shirt, and once he realizes why she was so amused he shakes his head on her direction, making water slash onto her. She squeals and shoves him playfully before following Lincoln and Madi outside. Given it the sun was setting and they were soaked to the bone, Bellamy and Lincoln gathered firewood to keep them all warm.

The flames were bright but smothered enough not to draw attention, the wind fanning the flames to dry the four off. Madi takes it upon herself to run around for a quick air dry, her energy far from depleted. As the adults watch and laugh Lincoln notices the guitar bought.

"Hey, Clarke." At hearing her name the blonde turns to her old friend. He reaches out and hands her the instrument. "Play something. It's too quiet." He smirks. She groans and mumbles under her breath causing Bellamy to shake with a chuckle beside her.

"Come on, Princess. Just one song?" At hearing this Madi stops in her tracks and pleads with her guardian.

"Yeah, please Clarke!! Pleeeease!?" Clarke rolls her eyes at this but gives it a go; ignoring the small woops of victory from the others.

As she plays the first few chords the rest quiet down, content on hearing the notes float through the air. Seeing as they were in a vulnerable state Clarke plays softly, the atmosphere around them calm.

Madi sits on her heels in front of her watching as she plays, a grin plastered on her face. Lincoln looks up at the clear night sky while Bellamy watches Clarke. Each and everyone happy to see what they see. Clarke herself smiles as the tune plays on, the music filling her soul.

Today shows what peace really is. What a shame it never lasts forever...

As the four sit around the yellow and green flames, a boom burst through the atmosphere, a metal shop coming into view. Instantly Clarke sets down the instrument, everyone standing as they watch the ship come hurtling towards Earth. Bellamy s people were coming down. Clarke smirks a little at this, knowing the delinquents would be happy to see their families again. But what Bellamy mumbles under his breath makes her heart stop.

"Something's wrong. They're moving too fast with no parachute." She look to him then, curious.

"Could it just be late?" But as the blonde ground utters these words, Bellamy steps back.

"No..."

And that was all the warning Clarke got before a crash shook the ground beneath their feet, an explosion so large they saw the cloud from here. The Exodus ship was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally found the words and inspiration to finish this draft lol 
> 
> What do you think is wrong with Madi? What could have happened to the Exodus ship? What will happen when Skaikru isn't the only ones to have seen the crash...?


	19. Unanswered Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess its safe to say I'll update at least once a month? Because that's always the span of time this story gets updated in 😐 Whoops... Well anyway I hope everyone enjoys the long over due update! I'm sorry its been so long, too much irl. I've been pushing to finish this chapter for a few days now since someone commented on Wattpad and was eager for an update asap. So here it is!
> 
> Little side note: I'm trying to piece as much as I can together, so I hope its not too muddled? Anyway I really hope you all like this update. Let me know what you think in the comments below!

After witnessing the gruesome crash, Madi, Clarke, Lincoln, and Bellamy head back to camp immediately; staying alert to any danger as they pass through the forest. Everyone of Skaikru saw the crash, and it was safe to say every grounder for a hundred miles saw it as well. Skaikru needed to check the wreckage out for survivors and supplies, anything they could find. As well as discover answers as to why the ship mysteriously crashed. For weeks they had been in contact with the Ark, planning on them coming to the ground, but on unity day the coms cut off and the delinquents haven't heard from the sky since then. The Exodus ship coming down was a shock but to be expected; just not the horrific landing. 

A group goes out to check the wreckage and they reach the sight by morning. Clarke, Bellamy, Lincoln, Raven, Finn, Monty, Miller, and Octavia all walk in silence and are stunned at the sight. Burned bodies and remains splayed around the area as the shrapnel and waste of metal was scattered around. They destroyed nearly a hundred trees near by, the trunks and leaves forced back or burnt to ash.

"What the hell happened here?" Clarke mumbles to herself, nearly speechless at the sight before her. There was nothing, no one, left.

"Look around for anything useful! Monty, help me find out what happened. Black box, anything." Monty nods at Raven's order as the others scatter the terrain. Leaving Lincoln and Clarke to stay back.

"I don't even know what to say." Lincoln mumbles, and Clarke glances up his way.

"These were there people, and now they're gone."

"We all know what that's like." Clarke sighs at this and dunks her head down. He was right. They've all lost so much over time, and for the sky people it was only the beginning.

"Skaikru isn't the only clan to have seen the ship crash." She states, and Lincoln understands immediately. He clenches his jaw and looks at the surrounding trees, luckily there was nothing. "No ones here yet. I don't sense them."

"Good. Then they still have time." Clarke give shim a pointed look and Lincoln looks away. They may have had time but it wasn't long.

For the few moments they stand there Bellamy comes their way. He asks Clarke if she was okay, given her worried expression, and without conviction she explains the trouble they could run into if they stay for too long. The other clans no doubt saw the crash, as well as Natkru. The other clans may be negotiable but Christian and the others won't be. It's best to say Clarke and Madi are not safe at the moment. Particular Clarke whom is outside of the walls.

"We aren't the only ones that saw this come down from the sky. More will come looking for answers. I can't be here." Bellamy instantly understands. He glances at Lincoln and both men nod.

"We shouldn't be too much longer." Bellamy says, stepping closer to the two grounders. "And you don't have to worry. You're not alone out here anymore. I-we will keep you safe." He stutters over his words in the end and it takes all Clarke has not to grin at him. Instead she nods and looks over at the others as they scavenge for answers.

Within less than an hour Raven makes an announcement for them to leave, but Monty and the others wish to stay. They need to know what happened here. Monty grabs the small black box and everything else he had found as he follows the other. They may have found what they needed but it wouldn't hold all of the answers.

"We don't have a choice. This whole place is a ticking time bomb." To put emphasis on her statement she take a rock and dips the tip in rocket fuel, then tosses it afar, leaving a small explosion to get off. "It's not safe here. We have to clear the area."

Both Clarke and Lincoln jump further in the distance, shocked by the explosion from such a small object. The sky people and their advanced weaponry were more than the grounders could have thought. But still, with the threat outside they still don't stand too much of a chance. Clarke was right; they needed to leave before others arrived.

"You heard her! Pack your things and let's move." Bellamy commands, and the others follow directions.

As the group of delinquents and grounders follow the path home, the wind changes and shifts, leaving a trial of goosebumps to run up Clarke's back. She stops momentarily and looks at the surroundings, the hair standing up on her arms. Nothing moves from the brush so she continues on, yet the odd feeling never leaves her side.

Clarke strides further ahead, leading the others, and sticks close to Bellamy's side. He says nothing at her stiff stance and stays closer than before. Something has her on guard. However they were much closer to camp, so her fear maneuvers into relief upon walking through the gates. Mostly that is to say. Now that their outside worries are out of mind it was the problems in camp she needed to face.

In an Instant everyone drops what they were working on and crowd around their leader and friends. Clarke vanishes in the crowd in search of Madi while Bellamy deals with the crowd.

"What happened out there?!"  
"Were there any survivors?"  
"What's going on?"  
"What about the grounders? Will they attack?"

Around and around questions were thrown at Bellamy and the group that went out to the wreckage. Not one second passed where anyone could answer any sort of question; there were too many all at once.

"Enough!" As Bellamy shouts the crowd simmers down into anxious silence. "I know you're all scared and worried about what's going on. And unfortunately we don't have a lot of answers. All we know it the Exodus ship crashed and there weren't any survivors. No one was there when we arrived so it's safe to say the grounders have yet to look at the accident. I will be sending delegates out to speak with the Commander on how to proceed with what just happened.

But I will say this... Not all grounders are part of the coalition or under the commanders command. There is a rouge group that will not hesitate to use the crash as a distraction and attack. Either one at a time or all at once. So from now on, until everything is settled, no one leaves camp alone. We travel in groups of four, minimum. And we wait it out and see what happens. Is that clear?"

Everyone mumbles I'm agreement and gets back to work, even the group disperses besides Miller, Lincoln, and Clarke; whom returned by Bellamy's side during the speech. 

"You're not going to speak with the Commander?" As Miller asks Clarke gives Bellamy a look he's unsure of, one that makes him shift his feet.

"No. I need it be here in case something happens. I want you and Finn to go speak with the Commander and let her know what happened and what we found. Let her know we have it handled." His voice lowers in warning as he chances a glance towards Clarke, his last sentence weighing between them. Miller notices and nods. They need to keep Clarke and Madi safe.

"We're on it."

Clarke watches them move away stiffly before relaxing as Bellamy stands beside her. He needs to be in camp. He's staying for her, for them. Bellamy takes in her stance and worried demeanor as she stares off into camp, her eyes drifting off into her thoughts.

"You okay?" He asks and it doesn't go unnoticed that she remains silent for too long.

"Madi's getting worse, your people are gone, and now we have to deal with Lexa and the other clans, as well as Christian and his people." As she says this she finally meets his gaze. "So to answer your question, no. I'm not okay." She stomps away then towards her tent with Madi; the child having been in bed all day long since their return. Rather than facing t all of the problems at once, along with her fears, Clarke busies herself with taking care of Madi, and avoids everyone else.

Lincoln watches as his friend leaves, and crosses his arms over his chest while standing near Bellamy. The sky leader who groans and sighs to himself rather loudly when watching the blonde leave.

"Is she always like that?" Lincoln hums in question as he looks back at Clarke, then at Bellamy. As understanding dawns on him he chuckles darkly. 

"Oh, yeah. Has been since she was a kid. Always worried about others and never lets herself enjoy anything for more than five minutes. That and she takes on everything by herself without opening up or asking for help." Bellamy groans and rubs a hand through his hair, trying not to pull. Clarke was gong to drive him insane while she went insane. She never knew when to take a breath. One thing after the next.

"And Madi? Will she be okay?" He inquires, his voice surprisingly small. Lincoln shakes his head as he sighs, looking away. 

"I don't know."

As the two stand and think over what to do next, Clarke opens the flap to her tent. Madi is laying under the furs she was in previously, and tucked in as tight as possible. Despite the warm weather she was shivering wildly, her skin pale. Her muscles as stiff a hours, and Clarke was at a lose for a solution. Clarke had tucked her in as much as possible in the morning and returned to find the child in the same position. Madi slept through the entire day. 

She wasn't acting as if she were had a treatable illness, and her symptoms were progressive through out the entirety of the month. And the month was nearly over...

As Clarke checks the little ones temperature with a hand on her head a sudden idea forms in her mind, leaving a spine chilling realization to stab her inside. Madi went missing for too long, and returned different. Her wounds all too familiar in Clarke's experience, and there was only one way the child could have escaped alive. By killing. And a full moon will reach its peek in two days time...

Clarke gulps down the growing nausea and runs a hand through the child's hair, biting back her own tears as she watches her sleep; never knowing the pain that is yet to come. With a shaking breath the blonde stands to her feet and hobbles away. It doesn't take her long to find the one's she's looking for, and the moment she finds them, the two look her way. Instantly they know something is wrong.

"Clarke? You okay?" The woman in question has tears threatening to spill at her new realization, and Bellamy notices immediately, and he panics more. 

"It's Madi. I think she killed someone." She whispers, her voice cracking momentarily as she , glances over her shoulder in worry. Of course no one would overhear but her sensing and instincts were running into overdrive.

"What? Why would you think that?" But as he says this Lincoln takes a step back, rubbing a hand over his face. 

"No. No, Clarke she can't-" 

"She has!" Clarke exclaims, before lowering her head, looking around discreetly for eavesdroppers. Lincoln does the same while taking a step back. Confused, Bellamy looks between them before looking up at the sky. A full moon was coming soon. And Madi was ill.

"Wait, Madi said once you kill someone then you start to change. Has she-" 

"No. Not yet." She cuts Bellamy off, her words breathless. She was trying with all she could not to panic, but it was becoming harder with each passing second.

"Clarke what do you mean not yet?!" Bellamy begins to panic himself, whispering in a yell. 

Even with no one around them, this was not something they could discuss loudly. Not when everyone at camp was unknown of the knowledge of what exactly their new grounder members were. Inhuman and half animal...Bellamy already knew some would panic, that being one reason they were never told. The first being it was Clarke and Maid's business and safety at stake. Clarke was a big girl who could handle herself and everything thrown her way, but Madi? She was just a child. A child with a now very large problem...

"Days before our first transformation we feel sick and in pain. Everything hurts as our body prepares to break down in form and change into something else entirely. Madi has been feeling off all day! She has the same symptoms I did. The same symptoms my parents had, as well as others like us. Bellamy..." Clarke's voice cracks as she fights off tears. Her worst fear has come true. "She killed someone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot is going down... How will they handle Madi's transformation and the sudden Exodus crash? What will Lexa and the other grounders do?

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a loong fic, guys. Honestly its coming together nicely and easier than expected. Hopefully I can get a chapter posted each week as a semi steady update. Hopefully lol In the mean time I hope you enjoy! Any comments, kudos, or feedback is really helpful! :)


End file.
